Blood Amongst the Roses
by Scribish
Summary: Bella Swan is scouted and Hired by Forks General Surgeon Carlisle Cullen, only to meet his strange family, and fall in love with his beautiful son. Rated T
1. Blood Games

_Blood Amongst the Roses – Chapter 1: Blood Games_

**Chapter One: **_**Blood Games**_

I didn't know what to expect, to be frank, I'm not sure I expected much of anything. I grabbed my lab coat from the trunk of my little Kia and threw it on over my scrubs.

Today I was to begin the first day of my Phlebotomy internship. Terror and excitement washed through me.

"Isabella!" A voice cried out from a neighboring car. I looked over, confusion evident on my face. _Isabella _I thought _I hope to hell they get over that one quick._

"Hey I'm Seychelle Moran you can call me Sey! I'm the lab manager." The woman beamed at me her green eyes soaking me in and she tied her blonde hair into a tight knot on the top of her head.

"Umm, hi." I replied "It's really just Bella." Seychelle smiled again, grabbing a duffle bag from the back seat of her car.

"Alright Bella. Welcome to The Hossman Diagnostic Center. Don't look so scared, we've never had a bad review from any intern. It's only 40 hours after all."

I considered this for a moment before nodding in agreement, I had left my mother in Phoenix with her new husband while I came to California to train in phlebotomy. A license would make finding a job so much easier once I took the exam.

Sey laughed as my thoughtful expression registered. "I remember my first day," She began walking toward the small office, putting her car key away and pulling out a new set, "I couldn't find a single vein."

_Great,_ I thought _She wants to make me feel better, but she's only making it worse._

"So how are you at phlebotomy?" She chirped as she unlocked the lab door and ushered me in.

"I'm not bad." I responded. The teacher had told me not to brag, I was more than good, I never missed a vein, and I was a quick stick. The other students loved me for that.

"Excellent, well patients should be arriving in about 15 minutes, so here's what I want you to do," she handed me a bottle of bleach and pointed out a station in the middle of the room. "That station there is yours as long as you're here, I want you to scrub it down with bleach, make the desk your own, and set up however works for you. If I see you've got something off I'll let you know. The supply closet is in the back, here's a key, don't go overboard."

For the first time since she shouted my name, she actually spoke like my superior, my teacher.

"Oh and Bella?" I turned back to her, her brow was furrowed as she looked at me, "We've got a guest coming, a doctor from a hospital in Washington will be coming. If I were you, I'd do my best to impress this guy. He's looking to hire a licensed phlebotomist to be his shadow, his personal lab technologist."

Her words sparked my interest, if I was hired in Washington (god help me) I could visit, or even live with Charlie, it had been a while since I has seen him, If this doctor liked me, I could be with my father for the Holidays!

"Yes ma'am," I said automatically, not quite masking my excitement.

I grabbed a roll of paper towels and wet a handful with bleach, carefully scrubbing every corner, and side of the table, even the patient chair and my own chair, just to be safe.

Seychelle chuckled.

The day began, it seemed like very few people actually came to the lab for blood work. Occasionally Sey would send me to the exam rooms to draw from the pediatric, and geriatric patients. It seemed to me, that while 40 hours may go by in the blink of an eye, the required 50 venipunctures were going to take more.

"Bella, exam room four needs b/c, lead, and two sst. Here are the orders." Michelle, one of the other phlebotomists handed my the orders, I grabbed my tubes, and vacutainer set, simultaneously checking my pockets for the required needles.

I ran to the storage room and grabbed to blood culture bottles before rushing into the main office to exam room four.

I knocked softly and opened the door. "Hi there," I said with my warmest smile, my patient looked to be about 14, and she was chalk white, but nothing compared to the doctor who stepped from behind the door.

"Come in," he said. He was young. Younger than any doctor I'd ever met, and he was stunning. His skin was so pale I guessed he was the visitor from Washington. His eyes amazed me, they were the color of gold, so warm and kind I felt myself begin to blush.

"I'm uhh… Bella Swan." I said. Silently cursing myself, I shook my head and turned to the patient. "I'm Bella, what's your name?"

The girl looked at me and smiled tentatively "I'm Kristen."

"What's your last name Kristen, and your birthday?"

"Thomas, and my birthday is November 17, 1995." I was right, she was only 14.

"Well Kristen, I can see you're nervous about this, but don't worry, just look as Dr…" I paused and looked at the beautiful doctor again raising my eyebrow questioningly.

"Cullen, Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He smiled gingerly.

"Okay then, just look at Dr. Cullen, and I can almost gurantee, you won't feel a thing, and if you do, I'll tell your mom to buy you a shake, I'll even give her the money myself. Sound good?"

The girl's eyes brightened, and she nodded. She turned her eyes on Dr. Cullen who I saw smile brightly at her.

I quickly tied the tourniquet around her arm, noticing a ring of bruises just above it. She didn't jump when I inserted the needled into her arm, she stared, love struck as if Dr. Cullen were Justin Timberlake.

Removing the tourniquet I looked closely at the bruises around her arm, leaning to the side, knowing the doctor was watching my every move closely.

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kristen, where did those bruises come from?" He asked as I bandaged her arm."

"My teacher, but it's okay though, my mom transferred me out of his class." she replied.

I nodded and stood, "Well Kristen, thank you for the blood!" She looked at me and her jaw dropped.

"You're done?" She asked in awe.

"Absolutely, I thought you must have been afraid of needles, as pale as you were, but you're sure a trooper, almost like you didn't feel it at all."

"Cool, next time I come here I want you to do my blood." I cringed, the girl had become attached and I might not be here for her next visit.

"I might not be here, I'm only here for a little while. But, I promise you I'll be waiting if I am." Best to tell the truth.

I walked out of the room, the four tubes of blood I'd collected in my box.

"Ms. Swan?" Doctor Cullen followed me out, with a little wave to beckon me back.

"Yes sir?"

"Ms. Swan, you did wonderfully with that patient. I'm very impressed. And good job noticing those bruises." His topaz eye stared down at me, as I again felt the blood rush to my face.

"Thank you sir. That's very kind." I replied.

"No, that is the truth, kindness comes in what I'm about to offer you." He looked up as one of the other physicians walked behind me.

"I'm looking for a shadow, my own phlebotomist, to draw and take the blood to the lab. This of course would require you to move to Forks, Washington."

FORKS! All the pieces of the puzzle were fitting together quite nicely.

"Forks? My dad is the Police Chief there!" I said.

"Ah, Charlie is your father? He's a good man." Doctor Cullen smiled. "I should have known I suppose, Swan isn't exactly a common surname, and you do have his hair and eyes."

I blushed again he was already deducing my relation to Charlie based on genetic markers. "He is a good man, the best I said."

"Of course I'm sure you'll want a place of your own. Don't worry about that, we have to houses in Forks, my family and I that is. I'm sure my wife would love to do some work on the smaller house, if you'd like it."

"That honestly sounds amazing Dr. Cullen, but with Charlie there, I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all if I lived with him. In fact if I called him right now he's start preparing my room for me." I laughed at the thought of my father trying to figure out what to do with my bedroom.

"That does sound like Charlie. I'll leave the offer standing, but I'd like your answer to the job before the end of today's shift, I'm leaving to go back tonight." He said.

"Absolutely! Sir." I added on as an after-thought, not wanting to be rude. "I would love to work for you." I didn't know this man, he didn't know me, but I felt extremely honored to be the one he chose.

And I would take the job. Happily.


	2. The Move

_Blood Amongst the Roses – Chapter 2: The Move_

My first day quickly ended, Dr. Cullen kept a smile on his face every time he walked by me. And I of course blushed at every smile.

Just as we were cleaning up our stations, the good doctor walked into the lab and handed me a card.

"If you have any concerns, or if you need to pull out feel free to call me. And call as soon as you pass your test." As I took the card from his hand his skin brushed against mine. The sensation of his frozen flesh shocked me a made me pull away.

"Sorry," he grimaced "I've got very poor circulation. I didn't mean to disturb you."

I shook my head and smiled "Don't worry about it, it just shocked me is all."

"Alright then, make sure you call Bella. I'm looking forward to having you in Forks."

"Me too, I'll call my dad as soon as I get home tonight." again I imagined my father running into my bedroom and trying to dust and vacuum, and chuckled.

"I'm sure I'll have the chance to speak with him myself. It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan. Thank you for your help today." I watched as he left the office and walked to a black Mercedes with heavily tinted windows.

Dinner was a quiet affair, I cooked up a grilled cheese sandwich and thought about Dr. Cullen's offers. It was quite generous that he would even offer me a job, but to offer me a house to stay in while I grew accustomed to life in Washington, almost seemed like he was begging me.

He was nice enough. I was sure I would have no problem acclimating at Charlie's house.

I picked up the phone and dialed my mom first. "_Hey this is Renee," "And Phil." "We're not in at the moment, so leave a message," "And we'll get back to ya."_

"Hey mom, hey Phil, it's Bella. So, I guess you guys are out to dinner. Internship went great, in fact I've already been offered a job, in Forks of all places. I know, I know, but hey, Charlie will be so happy to see me. Anyway I'm going to go give him a call, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you mom, later Phil."

I hung up and then redialed for Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad, it's Bella…"

**I**t was finally moving day, I had sold all my furniture to friends, and packed all the things I would once I got to Washington. My wardrobe was sorely lacking in the sleeves department. My mom had sent $300 as a christmas gift. "Buy yourself something to wear in the dismal little town. You're going to freeze your ass off."

I had laughed at the time, but when it came down to it, she was right.

Charlie had been so excited that I was coming to live with him, that when I called Dr. Cullen to tell him my license had arrived he simply laughed and said: "Yes your father walked right into the ER to shake my hand and thank me for getting his beautiful daughter to join our little town."

Embarrassing much?

Everything I owned managed to fit into my teeny-tiny KIA Soul, which I intended to drive from San Gabriel, CA to Forks, WA. At least I got good mileage. I took my apartment keys down to the Leasing Office, the complex manager Katerina took them and slid a sheet of paper in front of me to sign.

"Going to miss you around here Bella." She said shaking her head. "You're the only tenant I've ever had who never had a complaint lodged against them."

"I guess you just got lucky." I said carefully signing the paper in my untidy scrawl. "I think I'm going to miss it here too. The sunshine, the 79° winter days."

Katerina laughed. "Try and write will you? I don't want to miss you too much." she smirked at me and I joined her laughter.

"You won't have the chance to miss me, I hear the new tenant has three kids, that will keep you too busy to even think of me."

We laughed and exchanged a few pleasantries, how much we would miss each other, and how no tenant would ever compare.

**T**he interstate was jammed, people were honking, and shaking their fists angrily. I should have known better than to leave on a Friday evening. I pulled off the freeway and spotted JP's Diner it was small, but it looked comfortable enough to wait out the traffic.

"Hi there!" I walked in to see a tiny little girl with sparkling blue eyes bouncing on her heels. "Come on in and have a seat, My name is Beth and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

I looked at the back of the menu she handed me, _Damn no Coke, only Pepsi_ I thought. "I'll have Pepsi, no ice please." I said, she bounded off looking almost like a kitten, tripping over a lump in the carpet.

I perused the menu for a time until she came back, placing the glass in front of me carefully.

"Decided what you'd like yet?" she asked.

"I'll have a Bacon Barbeque Burger with Swiss cheese. No side please." I wasn't reall all that hungry, but if I didn't eat now I'd have to stop again later.

**I**t was three am, I was so tired I couldn't see straight. Charlie had made me promise not to sleep in the car, I drove through a smallish town in northern Nevada looking for a cheap hotel. Lone Palm Inn, was the only one that looked even remotely safe. I doubted it would be cheap, but Charlie promised to reimburse me for any place I needed to sleep.

"Welcome to the Lone Palm Inn." A warm looking woman sat behind a mahogany desk looking at me with probing eyes. "How long will you be staying?"

I saw a name badge on the lapel of her shirt "Donna" it said. "Just the night, I'm on my way Washington."

"Really? I have a cousin who lives in Tacoma. Where abouts are you headed?" She asked suddenly awake enough to appear interested.

"I'll be more south-west of the sound. Forks actually." I answered signing a sheet of paper she had handed me.

"No kidding? Never been near the peninsula myself, they say it's a sight to behold." She laughed once and handed my a key with a purple card marked with a large white 14.

"Alrighty, you'll be in room 14, that's on the second floor, you go up the stairs to the left. Third door is yours."

**M**orning came too soon, but I was wet and sticky from the dry heat that seemed to be sucking all the oxygen out of the air. I took a quick cool shower and threw a sundress on, casually throwing my hair into a clip. I returned to the office, to turn in the key and sign out.

Back on the road again. I threw in a Celldweller CD and cranked it up, in some ways loud music was better than caffeine. I wasn't good with caffeine.

I had just crossed into Oregon when my cell phone rang. I pulled to the side of the road and answered it.

"Hey kid, it's me." Charlie said after my greeting.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked turning my head to glare at an idiot who was holding his horn as he blazed by me.

"Just checking to see where you are." he replied. I could hear him blushing. It wasn't like him to be so anxious.

"Medford Oregon Dad, just passed the Nevada border."

"So you stayed the night somewhere in Nevada then?" he asked. Ooooh that's what this was about.

"Yes, I stayed at the Lone Palm Inn in Yreka. Nice place, good continental breakfast. Only have about 500 miles to go." I informed him doing math in my head "So a little less than eight hours to Forks"

"Oh, okay kid. Well, call when you get into Washington." He was beginning to sound a little worried.

"Sure thing dad. It'll be about three hours but I'll definitely call. Don't sound so worried okay?"

"Well, Billy is coming over to watch the Mariners game. So if I don't get to the phone, you'll know why."

"Alright, well don't worry about it Dad. I'll call and if you don't answer then I'll see you when I get there. I'd better get back on the road though."

"Right, well uhh, see you in a bit then Bells."

"See you in a while dad."


	3. Between Knives and Spoons

_Blood Amongst the Roses – Chapter 3: Between Knives and Spoons_

**Chapter 3 - **_**Between Knives and Spoons**_

Of course I had been right, Charlie overdid it, he vacuumed the entire house and even washed the dishes. Though, considering that there was no food in the house, it was highly possible that he hadn't used any dishes since the last time I was there.

When I walked in the door I noticed Billy crying and cheering from his wheel chair while Charlie, on his feet tried to avoid stepping on Billy's son Jacob.

"BELLA!" Charlie crowed, his brown eyes dancing with laughter.

"Hey dad, did the Mariners win?"

"By a landslide! Get over her and give me a hug Bells!"

I stepped over Jacob's legs flashing him a grin as I passed. Charlie threw and arm around my shoulders and squeezed me to his side.

"Good to see you kid!" He said, then his entire face flushed tomato red. "Sorry." He murmured.

"No worries dad, you're allowed to be excited to see me." I turned my attention to Billy Black who looked at me and smiled warmly. "Hey Billy, long time no see."

"Bella, glad you're here, your dad has been almost obsessive about setting up to welcome you." Billy smirked mischievously at Charlie, whose face turned even redder.

"Knock it off Billy, you're being a bad influence on your son. AND giving my daughter the wrong idea."

Jacob laughed "No way Charlie, it was Rachael and Rebekka who were a bad influence on us!"

I couldn't help but laugh as Jacob looked at me meaningfully. "You see Chief? The boy knows the truth!" Billy said over our laughter.

"Yeah yeah, alright old man, get outta here!"

Billy laughed again and moved his chair out of the living room. "So, Bella, you dad informs me that it was Doctor Carlisle Cullen who got you back in town." His face changed swiftly from fun to concern.

"Yes, Doctor Cullen hired me as a personal lab assistant. He's a nice guy."

"Just be…"

"Don't start that again Billy," Charlie's face was suddenly livid. "Dr. Cullen is a good man. We're lucky to have him!"

"Sure sure Charlie,." Billy rolled his eyes and looked at me meaningfully again "Just be careful okay Bella. The Cullens are… a strange bunch."

"He seemed just fine to me Billy. He was very nice and took good care of his patient." I felt an odd desire to defend my future employer. "I really like him. Thank you for your concern."

Billy frowned "Well, later Swan family."

"Later Charlie, Later Bella."

"Bye Jacob, good to see you again." I replied. Charlie was still to angry to say goodbye. I walked out the door to see the Black's off with a wave, before walking back into the house.

"I can't believe him, Isabella don't you listen to a word Billy Black says. Doctor Cullen is a great man, his wife is a wonderful woman, and his kids are the best behaved, and given the fact that they were all adopted at older ages, that is a miracle."

"I believe you dad, I really like Dr. Cullen too." That made Charlie lighten up.

"I'm glad you're here Bells. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too dad. It really does feel like it's been forever."

"Well I've cleaned out a drawer and the medicine cabinet for you in the bathrom. I've put blankets on your bed, Jacob helped me bring home a new mattress for you."

"Great, thanks dad. It's uhhh good to be back." I knew he was doing his best to seem both excited and calm.

Charlie and I were a lot alike in the sense, we don't like to talk much, nor do we really care to share what we're feeling.

Living with him was easy, he wasn't like Renée. He was quiet and left me to my own devices. I often found myself in the same roll as I was back home.

Cooking dinner, and looking after my parent.

With Charlie, it would be too easy.

_[A/N] Guess what? Next chapter we're going to get a chance to meet Edward and Alice!_


	4. Another First Day

_Blood Amongst the Roses Chapter – 4: Another first day._

**Chatper 4: **_**Another First Day**_

I was finally starting my first day as Doctor Cullen's Lab Technician. I couldn't be sure how it was supposed to work. He told me all I had to do was shadow him on morning and evening rounds, drawing what needed to be drawn, and process in the lab for the rest of the time, unless he called for me.

I followed the signs to the lab, where a handful of people in scrubs and lab coats sat chatting and laughing.

"Oh hey, check it out, is that Cullen's latest great discovery?" A girl with mousie brown hair and dark eyes commented.

"Don't Lauren, she has a name. That's the Chief's daughter Isabella." a taller girl with dark brown hair reprimanded.

Someone snuck up behind me, gently tapping me on the shoulder. "Hi there, Isabella right? Hi I'm Eric, I'm the Lab manager here."

"Good to meet you Eric. And it's just Bella." I responded.

"Okay just Bella, welcome to the Lab, I know you'll be spending most of your time doing rounds with Dr. Cullen, but you'll want to know your way around for processing, and lab work."

He lead me through the lab where the group chatting all stood. A blonde, baby-faced boy with a huge smile stuck out his hand. "Hey there! I'm Mike Newton." He said than gestured to the pretty blonde beside him. "This is Jessica Stanley."

The girl who had defended me from the one called Lauren peeked out from behind Jessica "I'm Angela," she said smiling timidly "Angela Webber, and that's Lauren Mallory."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Bella Swan." Lauren Mallory sat in her chair rolling her eyes at me. I silently retracted my friendly greeting.

"Ms. Swan?" A familiar voice called from the hallway, I spun around to see Dr. Cullen. I had almost forgotten how amazingly good looking he was. Beside him was a tiny girl, with spikey black hair. Her eyes were the same golden color as Dr. Cullen, but her smile was all encompassing, as though is radiated from every inch of her tiny body.

"Dr. Cullen," I said my eyes still on the smiling girl.

"Carlisle," he smiled "This is my daughter Alice." He introduced her. If it were possible Alice's smile grew even larger. She bounded forward in a movement so lithe it appeared as though she danced right up to me.

"Hi Bella!" She said, her voice rang like a wind chime and her face shone with excitement. "I know you're new in town, but if you need someone to hang around with, someone to show you the ropes, take you to a mall or anything? Just let me know okay?"

"Alice," Dr. Cullen warned.

"It's okay Carlisle, Bella and I will be best friends in no time." Alice said, her enthusiasm was contagious, I couldn't help but smile back at her.

Another voice from the hallway muttered something the Dr. Cullen. Alice spun around, "Edward come meet Bella!" Alice shouted. A rustle from the others behind me sounded at a soft sigh moved from a hidden figure played.

Into the room stepped another person, his eyes were the same as Dr. Cullen's and Alice's but he was beyond their supernatural beauty, his cheeks were faintly tinted, as though he were warm. His untidy hair was a strange bronze-brown color. His face, angular and perfect, he took my breath away.

As he looked at me I noticed him go rigid, his eyes flashed with fire and his jaw clenched.

"EDWARD!" Alice was staring at him as though he were a hundred miles away. "You have an appointment. We need to go!" Her face was completely different, darker somehow. She stalked forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the hallway murmuring something inaudible darkening Carlisle's face as well.

"See you later Bella, don't forget to call me okay?"

I watched her retreating form as she dragged Edward, still glaring antagonistically in my direction, out down the hall with impressive strength.

"Well Ms. Swan, are you ready to get to work?" Carlisle's words, still colored with concern.

"Yes sir." I said.


	5. Inveiglement

_Blood Amongst the Roses – Chapter 5: Inveiglement_

**Chapter 5: **_**Inveiglement**_

After only three days, everything was perfect, I loved my job, Charlie made things easy enough at home, and Alice came everyday after work begging me to let her take me shopping, or hang out at the Cullen house.

I was well informed on every member of the Cullen brood, all five kids were adopted, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were the eldest, and the same age. Rosalie and Emmett had fallen in love the moment they laid eyes on each other. Not unlike the younger Alice who met Jasper BEFORE the Cullens adopted them. They were a package deal.

Edward was the first to be adopted, but still only 18, like Alice. The three of us were all the same age. But while I had decided to start a career before attending college, Edward and Alice where taking a few classes at Peninsula Community in Port Angeles.

Carlisle had been one of those geniuses you hear about, that graduated from medical school at like age 14. Once he finished internship and residency, He met Esme, love at first sight. There were together for two years when she found out she couldn't have children, so they decided to adopt. This was the Cullen family.

Alice had told me absolutely everything about everyone in the half hour after work where she and I sat on the hood of my car chatting. I could hardly get a word in edgewise.

Today however, my phone rang, cutting her off just as she was talking about the last family vacation.

"Hey dad, what's up." I asked into the phone.

"Hey Bells, sorry about this but I'm not going to be home until late tonight. So don't worry about dinner. We're ordering some pizzas." Charlie informed. He sounded upset that he was having to cancel what I had planned for dinner.

"Oh, that's okay dad, no worries. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is okay, we're helping out the Kitsap department with a search and rescue."

"Oh wow, well, be careful dad. I'll see you in the morning." I said. I knew from the summers here, that when Kitsap called in the Forks Police, it was going to be a very long night.

I looked up at Alice whose face was alive with mischief , as my father bade me goodnight.

"You're coming over tonight!" She exclaimed looking very excited. "Ooooh slumber party!"

I laughed, I knew I had the next three days off, because Carlisle was taking the boys camping. I didn't know that I was going to be Alice's pet during that time.

That was the face she was wearing.

"I don't know Alice, Charlie will be worried if he gets home and realizes that I'm not there." I said trying to deter her. "And he's so busy I can't just call him up and tell him."

"You'll leave him a note! Oh come on Bella PLEASE! We'll have all sorts of fun! Girly movies, painting each other's toe nails! I'll braid your hair.

PLEASE?" She looked ready to get on her knees and beg me.

"Alice…" I whined. I loved her, she was already the closest friend I'd ever made. But she sure was pushy. Sometimes it seemed like she knew everything before it happened.

"Bella, come on, leave Charlie a note, at least come over for a little bit. Please!" Her ocher eyes probed mine.

"Fine," I sighed. She smiled conspiratorially.

"You won't regret it Bella, I'll pick you up at your house, go home and change, we're going shopping first!"

"Alice I can't afford to go shopping willy nilly right now." I replied. "I've got to save up, that's the whole idea. College?"

"Don't worry about that Bella." She laughed "Go on, I'll be at your house in half an hour, I have to go tell Esme where we're going."

I sighed and conceded. "Alright Alice." I shook my head and playfully pushed her off the hood of my car, before getting in and heading home.

**S**hopping with Alice was not something I would likely forget soon, she dragged me into every store, made me try on every article of clothing in my size.

She bought each piece that seemed to look good on me (most of which it was likely I would never wear.) In the underwear stores she decided to "hold off" as if she intended she would drag me back in them someday. She bought makeup and face creams, lotions and body sprays.

"Oooh Bella this is soo you!" She commented in the Bath & Body Works, holding up a bottle of Freesia Body spray. The first thing all day that she was right about.

"Yeah, I like that." I said smelling what she sprayed on me.

"Totally buying it then!" She never let me say no, everytime I did she put her icy finger on my lips and shushed me. "Don't worry Bella, I have lots of money of my own. My… biological parents left me lots of great stocks." She said

She grabbed thre bottles of the body spray, and a lotion of the same scent before walking to the line to purchase it.

"Alice are we done yet? I'm exhaused, and you're so laden with bags already how can you possibly have any energy left?"

"Edward nicknamed me the Energizer Bunny. My batteries never wear!" She cried raising forty bags on each arm up over her head.

"You're far stronger than I." I huffed at her, my lagging five bags an arm.

Alice laughed "Tell me something I _don't _know Bella she said.

"I'm ready to be done with the mall?" I asked, trying to tell her exactly what she asked for.

"Bzzt! Nope I knew that." She laughed again, it seemed like it was all she did. "Alright then, back to my house!"

I groaned, Alice glared. "You said you would come over Bella, Esme is so excited! I bet she's making something delicious to eat as we speak."

"Alright alright! But if I pass out from exhaustion it's your fault!"


	6. Something Missing

_Blood Amongst the Roses – Chapter 6: Something Missing_

**Chapter 6 - **_**Something Missing**_

Alice drove like a maniac, over 100 mph, she stuck to the same speed on the 101, she pulled off the highway once we hit the outskirts of Forks.

The street turned off into a rough road hidden by thick brush and trees.

"Your house is in the forest?" I queried, raising my eyebrow at Alice.

"More like a clearing, hey there's a road. Don't be so paranoid. I promise no one will eat you." Her mouth turned up into what appeared to be a joking smile, it didn't quite meet her eyes.

"So I finally get to meet everyone you've been bragging on right? All your brothers? Your sister? Your mom?" I was particularly interested in getting to reintroduce myself to Edward. Just the though of talking to him set my heart sprinting.

"Well, most everyone." The darkness in her eyes crossed her face entirely but retracted to swiftly I couldn't be sure I had seen it.

"Edward is… away. He went to go visit our cousins in Denali, Alaska."

My heart heart fell, I wasn't going to get see him again. It really shouldn't matter. He didn't even like me anyway. That had been made clear.

"Oh," was all I could say.

Alice's eyes were dancing again and she watches my face. "He is good looking." she pushed.

I looked at her teasing smile, and returned one. "I guess incest is common place in your house." I joked back.

"We're all adopted Bella, it's not incest if we're not related." She drove the shiny Volvo around a bend, pressing a button on the dashboard and pulling into a cavernous garage.

I saw a cherry red convertible, a sleek black Mercedes that I recognized as Carlisle's, and huge off road Jeep, that really didn't fit in with the rest of the vehicles. The other cars in the garage I didn't recognize, but was held at a loss of words over.

"Wow, this is. Wow." I murmured. "Nice collection. But uh, what's with the Jeep?"

"That's Emmett's he loves that thing. He likes the power it has off road." She tilted her head to the side, looking at me from her peripherals.

"And here I am driving a little Kia. Your cars are all so extravagant."

"Actually they all belong to the others. Jasper and I don't really have our own, we just borrow." Alice informed.

"You mean this Volvo isn't yours?" I asked, it was all she drove, every day after work she'd bound from the shiny silver car.

"No, it's one of Edward's. He took his Aston Martin to Denali. Free car for Alice!"

"Aston Martin?" I was dumbstruck, celebrities in California paid hundred of thousands of dollars for those cars.

"We're what you might call _Well off._ Others might call us wealthy. The Aston was a gift. Edward bought the Volvo just so his baby wouldn't get scratched up in the school parking lot…"

Alice kept bringing up Edward's name, sending a bolt of heat throughout my entire body. My mind had been taken over by the memory of him walking into the lab, his eyes on the floor. How he raised them before he raised his head.

"Earth to Bella… come on! Esme's probably hopping on one foot waiting for you." Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me around all the cars to the door.

"What about all the shopping bags Alice?"

"Don't worry about it Bella, I'll get them in a few!" She said, banging the door open and dragging me up to the house. It was a bit of an uphill trek to the grand house. The outside was painted white, with more windows than I had ever seen on a house.

"Wow, that's your house? It's huge!" I panted as Alice continued pulling me impatiently up the incline.

"Well there ARE seven of us. Plus room for more if Carlisle and Esme ever want to adopt again."

She let go of my arm when we reached the door, she pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Alice, honey is that you?" A golden voice chimed from somewhere deep inside the vast house.

"Yes mom, I brought Bella home!" Alice's perky singsong voice rang back.

"Oh," without a sound and with unparalleled speed, a beautiful woman with chestnut colored hair bounded out in front of us. She was not as small as Alice, but she was just as incredibly beautiful.

"Bella," she breathed with a smile, "Alice and Carlisle haven't stopped talking about you, I feel as though I know you already." She held out her her hand, I noticed her skin was as white and smooth as the rest of the Cullens.

"I'm Esme," she said as I took her hand. I found it all how so many people as unrelated as the Cullen family all had the same circulation problems.

"Bella Swan," I offered smilingly. "Your home is beautiful." Esme laughed softly. She was very different from my mother, who was constantly excitable and often erratic.

"Thank you dear, well, don't just let her stand in the foyer Alice, bring her in. Alice nodded and looked around the house.

"Where is everyone?" She asked of her mother.

"Rosalie and Emmett… went out for a bite. Carlisle is in his study. Another medical journal entry appears to be in the works." She looked at me with her head tilted, and slightly lowered.

"I did notice he seemed to be distracted today. I think it's good he has the next few days off." I felt the heat in my neck rise to face. Beside me Alice beamed.

Esme's face shone with something resembling amazement, as if my candid conversation was something to behold. "You're very observant." She said. "People rarely get close enough to realize the inner workings of our minds."

This statement threw me off, I was aware of how the nurses merely ogled at Dr. Cullen as he moved gracefully past their stations, but I didn't not consider him unapproachable.

"That seems silly, you are all so kind, I can't imagine people not wanting to get to know you."

"That's very kind of you Bella, well, make yourself at home. The table along the back wall is made up for food. We're doing buffet style since Emmett is not here to eat it all, or make of mess of it. Do help yourself Bella. And welcome to our home.

Esme brightly smiled at me before she turned to walk away.

"Come on Bella, have something to eat while I bring the bags in."

"Please let me help Alice, it would be rude of me to let you do it alone," I said, knitting my brow.

"Nope, you're going to eat, if I had you help it would make Esme think you don't like her cooking! Besides, I'm stronger than you remember?"

Without another word Alice took off out the door, leaving me alone in the huge living room.


	7. One Strange Night

_Blood Amongst the Roses – Chapter 7: One Strange Night_

**Chapter 7 - **_**One Strange Night**_

I looked around the house, spotting several paintings that I could hardly look away from. They seemed so old. I wondered if they were family heirlooms.

"That was a gift, from an old friend of Carlisle's" the unknown voice startled me, I spun around to see yet another golden eyed god behind me.

"Whoa, sorry." He took two steps back and held his hands out as if to stop me. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Jasper?" Alice's cautious voice called from the door. "I see you've met Bella."

"Yes, I gave her a bit of a fright though." He responded, "Again I'm sorry. I'm Jasper."

"Alice's Jasper?" I asked with a sly grin, trying to stop my heart from running right out of my chest in terror.

Jasper laughed, I felt a sudden deep penetrating calm wash through me. Alice rolled her eyes and moved forward to stand beside me. "Yes, if that is how she describes me."

He had a soft southern accent I couldn't quite place. But his smile was friendly, and his laughter was calming.

"Of course that is how I describe you, Jas. You _are _mine. Aren't you?" Alice cocked an eyebrow at him, his smile never wavered.

"Is that a discussion we want to start while we have company love?" He asked flashing me a grin.

"Bella is a big girl, I'm sure she knows all about sex. Right Bella?" Alice didn't look at me once, for once I was glad, she would have seen right through me as I blushed and tried to hide my face from Jasper's amused gaze.

"So a gift from an old friend?" I said turning back to gaze at the painting. "It looks so old."

Alice giggled, then I heard a sharp exhale, I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw Jasper's long white index finger jab into Alice's side.

"Yes, when he was… in college… I think. He visited Italy, where he came across a few…" He began.

"Oh hush Jas, Carlisle met up with these guys in Italy, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, there was this painter there who did these old timey paintings, and he painted the four of them." Alice interrupted in one breath.

"Really, he must have been a very good painter to achieve such authentic aging to his work." I responded. I had a feeling there was more to the story, but I didn't press it.

"Yes, he was very good. Alice why is there a shopping mall in the foyer?" Carlisle's voice made me jump. I turned my head and he smiled at me.

"Oh, Jasper was sneaking up on Bella. I just sort of dropped them." Alice said.

"Well then, why don't the both of you put them away without scaring Bella any further." Carlisle reprimanded the two in a very patronly tone.

"Welcome to our home Bella, I see Esme put together a buffet spread. I realize I had you very busy at lunch. Why don't you have something while Jasper and Alice put things away."

"Dad, I'm going to put Bella up in Edward's room tonight. Is that okay?" Alice called from upstairs.

"I don't think that would be wise Alice, you know how he is about his room." Carlisle looked at her.

"Alice, like I said, I should probably be home when Charlie gets there. He tends to miss something when it's missing. He might think you kidnapped me."

"No, you'll just have to sleep on the couch then," She grinned before disappearing from the landing.

"I am terribly sorry Bella, Alice is a force of nature, it's impossible to say no to her, and even when you do she does does what she wants anyway." Carlisle explained.

I nodded having seen that force myself, a few times while shopping.

"Please Bella, eat something. I need to go speak with Esme." Carlisle moved quickly from the room.

I looked at the spread and decided to give it a try. I took a plate and put some cold vegetables and dip on it, before glancing at what appeared to be a roast beef sandwich and grabbing that too.

I moved slowly toward one of the couches, trying desperately not to spill anything on the clean beige carpet. As I sat down I notices the bowl on the coffee table, it appeared to be crystal, in it were only glass rocks of different colors.

"Okay!" Alice bounded down the stairs causing me to jump, and scattering my carrots everywhere.

"Ohh no!" I cried out, falling to my knees and picking up the carrots and checking the carpet for signs of spilled dip

"Bella, Bella, calm down it's okay! You only dropped a few carrots. Lucky for you they don't stain." I scowled in her direction.

"I might have spilled dip Alice." I hissed through my teeth.

"Bella, it's okay, you didn't spill any dip, and even if you did, it's not that big of a deal." Alice said consolingly, "Really, we wouldn't throw you out over something silly like that."

I shook my head and tried to push her consolation away. I was no match for her persuasion or the strength, with which she grabbed my arm and pushed me onto the couch, handing me my plate, in what seemed like one second.

"Just relax Bella, you're here to have fun tonight. I'll clean up the carrots." She quickly picked up what I dropped to the floor and tossed them into the bin under the table before flopping down on the couch beside me.

"So," she began, grabbing one of the undropped carrots off my plate and twirling it between her fingers. "Movie first? Or pedicures?" her voice spiked an octave on the latter option.

  "Whichever." I said trying again to take a bite of my sandwich.

"Pedicures it is, this is going to be so much fun. You know Bella, I've never had many girlfriends, and Rosalie isn't exactly the sisterly bonding type. I'm so glad I met you."

She seemed so sincere I could not help but smile. "I've never really had girlfriends either." I informed her. "I've always preferred to keep to myself."

"No more of that! My family is your family!" She smiled. Her eyes suddenly glazed over and the smile vanished from her face.

"Alice?" I asked, her eyes remained glazed, her body rigid. I remembered seeing an epileptic have a partial seizure and panicked.

"CARLISLE! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ALICE!" I screeched. Alice still didn't move and Carlisle was at my side in a flash.

"Alice? Alice what is it." Carlisle asked in a low urgent voice as I heard Jasper rush in the room from the opposite direction looking unconcerned.

Alice shook her head and looked straight into Carlisle's eyes for a moment. "Nothing, I'm fine. Tired I guess." She said looking at me. "Sorry Bella, I tend to fly off into space now and again."

With a sigh Carlisle sighed. "Perhaps I should take Bella home Alice. If you get over-excited and stay up all night you will be a mess come morning."

Alice smirked in my direction. "Maybe. You don't mind do you Bella? I'm really sorry."

Considering I have been trying to get out of this sleepover since she proposed the idea I didn't mind a bit. "No Alice, you should probably get some sleep. We'll get together on another day."

"Jasper, will you take Bella up to get her things please? Bella I'll take you home in a minure." Carlisle said.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder steering me, I heard Carlisle talking in a hushed whisper.

"What is it?"

"He's coming home."

"When?"

"After midnight."

It was all I caught, and it only confused me further.


	8. Desperate Dreams

_Blood Amongst The Roses – Chapter 8: Desperate Dreams_

**Chapter 8 - **_**Desperate Dreams**_

Carlisle drove me back to Charlie's house, he was quiet. "Are you sure Alice is okay?" I asked, trying to weasel more information out of him about his conversation.

"I'm quite sure Bella, Alice overexcites herself. Pushes herself past the point of exhaustion. Then she just passes out as you saw."

I was still fairly certain that Carlisle was keeping something from me, but again I decided not to push it. I thanked him as I got out of the car.

"Oh hey, have a nice trip." I offered.

"Thank you Bella, don't let Alice push you around while we're away."

I grabbed the key from under the eve and unlocked the front door. The cruiser wasn't in the driveway, so I knew Charlie was still working. I rushed to put away all the things Alice bought me, leaving out only a red camisole and a pair of black pajama bottoms.

My stomach growled interrupting my thoughts. _Of course, I only ate one baby carrot and two bites of sandwich._ I left the clothes on my bed and meandered into the kitchen, I pulled the EZ Spread butter, two slices of bread, and a slice of American cheese from the refrigerator.

Grilled Cheese, the easy meal.

At half past ten I decided Charlie wouldn't be home until I passed out from exhaustion. I grabbed my bathroom bag and walked into the tiny bathroom. Turning the shower as hot as it would go.

The tiny water heater didn't help, I was lucky to get all the shampoo from my hair before I was doused in freezing water.

I carelessly threw on the clothes I had put aside for bed and ran a brush through my hair before tying it back in a rubber band, and crawling into bed.

_Everything was dark and cold, I heard the sound of Alice's laughing chiming out from somewhere ahead of me._

_Thick mists obscured my view. A soft sigh, then two golden eyes looked at me from the darkness, a face appeared, his face._

"_Edward," I breathed. Suddenly the beautiful face contorted into revolt, the golden eyes turned coal black. The angel had turned into a terrifying monster and I couldn't move, I didn't want to move._

_Alice laughed again, Carlisle sighed, and Edward glared, he rolled to the ground like a predator, and with a growl he leapt._

I sat bolt upright in my bed, I heard Charlie snoring. Placing a hand to my chest I slowly moved my head to look at the clock. 3:43 am. I took a breath and curled back into my bed, closing my eyes and wondering why I wasn't afraid.


	9. Phone Calls

_Blood Amongst the Roses – Chapter 9: Phone Calls_

**Chapter 9 - **_**Phone Calls**_

I wasn't prepared to move, every muscle in my body ached. I silently cursed Alice's name and I ambled into the kitchen to see Charlie putting on his jacked and gun belt.

"Morning Bells. Sorry about last night. Tonight may be the same." He informed me sadly.

"It's okay dad. So you haven't found whom or what you're looking for?" I asked trying to sound interested.

"Fourteen year old went on a hike and didn't come home three days ago. We've searched the neighboring hiking grounds. No trace of him." Charlie frequently tuned out the world, as I often did, but when it came to work, he was wise spoken, and verbose as an police chief from a large city.

"That's terrible. I sure hope you find him." I said furrowing my brow in concern.

"Me too Bell's, me too." he waved over his shoulder and walked wordlessly to the cruiser.

I grabbed a poptart and nibbled on it for a moment before losing my interest and throwing it in a bag in the freezer.

Three days, no work. I was definitely too sore to even consider calling Alice. I was certain she would throw some form of shopping, or hiking at me. My poor body simply could take her enthusiasm two days in a row.

I went to my room and grabbed my cell phone. A christmas gift from Phil, I could easily get my email on it. I had twelve unread messages in my inbox, two from my best friend from California, Lisa. And ten from my mother.

Knowing Lisa wait I looked at the messages from my mother.

_Bella,_ She wrote:

_I know you've got to get settled, but don't forget your dear old mom. I'm waiting to hear all about work, and Charlie._

_Mom_

The typical mom message, but as I read on her messages became increasingly impatient, by the fifth she was already using my full name, by the tenth she resorted to threats of coming to Forks to make sure I was alive.

_Isabella Marie,_

_I'm sure you're very busy, but you're making Phil and I crazy. If you do not email me, or call me, I swear to you I will buy myself a plane ticket and track you down! _

_Call me!_

_Mom_

No idle threat, I was sure she'd do it. I quickly dialed her cell number and waited for her to answer.

"BELLA?" She yelled into the mouth piece.

"Ouch, yes mom it's me."

"Why didn't you call? Or email? We've been so worried!"

"Really mom, I don't think even you can still believe that there's anything dangerous in Forks. With me here I may well be the biggest threat this town has ever known."

I heard Phil chuckle and knew my mom had put me on speaker phone.

"Hey Phil." I said.

"Hey Bella, sorry about this. You know Renée, she's been a mess not knowing anything."

A hiss, and a thud, followed my a soft "Ow" sent the image of my mother punching Phil's shoulder.

"How's Forks honey? And your new job? Is Charlie doing okay? Have you gone to see the Blacks? I heard Sarah died. Those poor kids." she rambled.

"Whoa, whoa, mom slow down. Forks is… Forks. It's cold, and wet, and green. My new job is amazing, my boss has 5 adopted kids my age, his younger daughter Alice has kind of become my best friend."

I took a breath and ran my finger through my hair. "Charlie is doing great, he's been really busy the last couple of days, Kitsap country needed Search and Rescue help. And Billy and Jacob where here watching the Mariners game when I arrived."

"Poor boy, how is he. You know you and I left right after he turned three months, such an adorable baby. All sunshine all the time. What about the twins how are they?"

"Well," I started trying to remember the small bits of information I had heard from Charlie "Rachel is attending U-Dub, and I think Rebecca is married and living in Hawaii now." That was all I could remember.

"Really, they're not that much older than you. Goodness. So… are there any guys out there?" I knew what she was angling for, but even as Edward Cullen's god-like face entered my mind, I decided to play dumb.

"Mom, there are guys _everywhere_ moving to Forks isn't going to make them all vanish, or come out in droves!"

Renée was quicker "Bella, you know what I mean, _come on_ I'm _dying_ to know! Anybody caught your eye."

_Yes_, I wanted to say, _I have been handed my very own God. But he doesn't like me at all. In fact he looked as though he'd prefer me as a sacrifice rather than his virgin queen._

"No mom, I haven't really had time off until today. No chance to even meet anyone." I wasn't good at lying, but this was at least a half truth.

"Oh, well. You will let me know when you _do_ meet someone alright?" she pressed.

"You'll be the first to know, if Alice doesn't get it out of me first." I said with a laugh. Knowing Alice, she'd probably set me up with someone.

"Tell me about this Alice." My mom continued.

"Actually mom, I've got a few things I need to do today. And if I tell you everything now, there won't be anything to tell next time we talk." I didn't want to continue this conversation any further. I just knew she would find a way to make Edward's name fall from my lips. I wasn't prepared for that just yet.

"Okay, well we love you Bella, and if you want to come home…"

"She's got a good job up there Renée, lets not press her return if she's happy." Phil reprimanded.

"Thank Phil. Anyway I have to run. Love you both, talk soon. Bye!" I hung up before either one of them could continue.

With a sigh I threw my phone into my rarely used purse, changed into a pair of jeans and a bulky green sweater. I ran to the kitchen a grabbed a few twenties from the Food Money jar Charlie had set up.

I grabbed my keys and left for the Thriftway.


	10. Breaking Down

_Blood Amongst the Roses Chapter 10: Breaking Down_

**Chapter 10 - **_**Breaking Down**_

As I drove down the road I thought about my dream, and how very similar it was to my disastrous first meeting with Edward Cullen.

I had become so involved with my thoughts that I didn't see the huge branch in the road, my front tires hit it, bucking the rest of the car forward. I tried to hit the break, but in my panic and disorientation I floored the accelerator.

There was a loud squeal and a grinding noise as the back of the Kia spun around until I was facing the opposite direction. I finally found the break and hit it. The car made another grinding noise then stalled.

"Crap… crap, crap, crap." I took the key from the ignition and shakily stepped from the vehicle to assess the damage.

The branch had jammed itself up into the engine, I tried to remove it, but it was more than stuck

I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket, dialed Charlie's number and placed it too my ear, wincing. I must have hit my head in the spin.

The phone rang three times and I hung up. He always answered before the third ring. I sat on the hood and sighed.

"Damnit." I dialed Alice's number and she answered before then first ring even finished.

"Bella? Are you okay?" She sounded panicked, I wondered if I had called at a bad time.

"Yes Alice, I'm fine. My car however was not so lucky. Do you think you can come get me? I'm on Wood just west of Ash." I informed her.

"Okay we'll be there in fifteen minutes." she hung up.

_We_? Was she bringing Jasper, or Esme?

I pocketed my phone and prodded gingerly at the sore spot above my ear.

After having used my every ounce of strength to push my car to the side of the road, I collapsed into the back seat trying to catch my breath.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes to see Alice looking at me wide-eyed "Bella are you okay?"

I tried to sit up and my head throbbed painfully making me dizzy. "Yes Alice," I said weakly "I think I hit my head when I spun out."

Behind Alice I saw a shadow shuffle and Edward stepped out from behind her. "I've studied medicine," he said "let me take a look."

"Edward," Alice said warningly.

"I'm sure she's fine Alice," he said in a tone that suggested he meant something else.

Alice sighed and let Edward step forward, he gently moved my hair aside his cold fingers felt nice against the bump on my head, I winced slightly.

He bent forward and held up his hand. "Follow my finger, just your eyes." I watched carefully as he moved his hand from left to right, then up and down."

"I don't think you have a concussion, but I cannot be certain. We should probably take you to the hospital." His golden eyes looked concerned, but his jaw was taut.

"No, I need to get my car moved." I said. With his hand away from my head, it was throbbing again.

"Alice, take Bella to the hospital, I'll take her car to Dowling's." Edward commanded.

"No, I have to pay for the car, I'll go after." I insisted.

"Bella, I really think we _should_ listen to Edward, if you have a concussion it could be very dangerous." Alice interjected.

"I trust Edward's assessment, please Alice? I can't have him stuck with the car and not be there."

"Okay but I will drive you to Dowling's, you will sit, and you will let Edward deal with the mechanics." Alice said, a note of command in her voice.

I nodded knowing this would be my best offer. "Wait, how is he going to get the car there?"

"Don't worry about that Bella, I'll take care of it." Edward said moving to the front on the car and easily pulling the jammed branch out of the engine.

Alice put her arm around me, pulling me to the Volvo and opening the passenger side door. "In." she instructed. I followed her order and sat down, snapping the seat belt into place.

With one last look at Edward, who's untidy, bronze hair, waved in the wind as he held his head under the hood of the car, Alice sped off.

"Alice?" I asked, my head once again throbbing. "Why did Edward come with you? I thought he… well it seemed to me that he didn't like me."

"No Bella, it wasn't you. Edward's… he's not good with blood. He really doesn't like the Phlebotomy lab. And of course I had forgotten about his appointment in Port Angeles, so he was just, surly I guess."

I heard an odd grinding sound and looked behind us. There was Edward, pushing my car behind us, the engine was running, but making a god awful racket.

"How did he…" I began, I shook my aching head, closed my eyes. and dropped the subject. I wasn't sure I even wanted to know. The Cullen family was becoming an enigma. Edward was the core of it.

"He's really strong." Alice replied anyway. "He even gives Emmett a run for his money. And Emmett is twice his size."

As we pulled into Dowling's Alice prodded me softly. "Bella, you okay?" She asked. I opened my eyes to see her lovely feature twisted in concern.

I nodded and sat up. I was still dizzy but at least the throbbing has somewhat subsided. "I'm fine." I said. Her face didn't change.

The grind of the Kia pulled into the drive behind us. Edward came around to my door and opened it. He kept his distance and appraised my face. "I'm not so sure about that concussion now Alice." I said without looking up. "She's lost her color and her pupil response is slow."

"Let me take care of my car," I said weakly "I promised I'd go after."

"Bella, concussions can be dangerous." Edward said softly. He stood up and looked over the car. "Alice call Carlisle, if he's still home tell him to wait before he and Jas, and Emmett leave. I want him to look at her. If they've already left, tell him to come here immediately."

I did not see or hear Alice's response but I heard her cell phone flick open as she walked away.

Edward stood aside and gestured for me to get out of the car. As I stood I wobbled a little. Edward steadied me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

I turned and looked at him, he stared right into my eyes, his brow furrowed in frustration. "What are you thinking?" he whispered.

I shook my head and looked up as a mechanic approached Edward. "Welcome to Dowling's what seems to be the problem?"

"My friend here was involved in a hit an run with a large branch." He smirked. I got jammed in the engine. The damage is fairly substantial. I managed to get the belt running to push the car here, but I think that's it for the thing."

The mechanic walked around as Alice came back and nodded at

Edward, she pulled me along and sat me down in the tiny "waiting room."

"Sit Bella, I'll get you some water." She ran around the corner into the garage and came back ten seconds later with a bottle of cold water, which she handed me.

"How's the head?" She asked looking at me. I merely nodded and leaned back, closing my eyes.

A very worried voice suddenly spoke "Alice, don't let her fall asleep." my eyes flashed open as Edward's face came into view.

"I'm fine." I muttered looking at him.

"You're not fine, I need you to keep talking. How about this, since we didn't get a _proper _introduction last week, how about you tell me about yourself.

I saw Alice bean at him from my peripheral vision, he didn't notice, he stared intently at me, and if he were trying to read my past on my face. I flushed and looked away,

"There isn't much to tell. My mom and I left Forks when I was almost two, we moved to Phoenix. She remarried, I graduated high school…" I tried to summarize.

The throb was slowly returning and I was considering Edward's concussion theory as a fact.

"Why did you decide to go into phlebotomy? Instead of going to college?"

"College is expensive, I needed a good job so I could save up. So I went to California for six months while I trained, interned, took the exam, and waited for my license."

"So you chose blood. I wonder why." he mused.

"It's fascinating, blood is life. The reason we exist, the reason we move, act, and die. Blood is the secret of life."

Edward's ocher eyes probed mine as his lips turned up into a crooked smile that made me forget what I was saying.

"Blood is… an interesting substance. I agree with you, it is how we exist." a shadow of pain chased away his smile and he looked away.

Alice sighed impatiently and tapped her foot.

A mechanic walked through the double doors. "Swan?" he called, wiping his hands in a filthy red rag.

I stood and immediate stumbled, Alice steadied me this time "Right here, so, what's the damage?" she asked.

The man sighed "Look your carburetor is shot, and the transmission is dead. We could fix it, but after ordering parts, having them shipped, basic inventory price, and labor, it would be cheaper to just buy a new car."

This was it, my first car, my baby was dead. I nodded sadly and thanked the mechanic. He offered to hook it up to a tow truck and drop it at my house. I nodded again, not wanting to leave it alone in this place.

I gave him Charlie's address and told him just to leave in on the street. Charlie wouldn't mind parking the cruiser in the driveway for a few nights.

"We'd better get you to Carlisle," Alice said. "Edward do you want to come with us or go with the tow truck?

"I think I'd better go with the tow truck Alice," He said looking at me. "Just so he doesn't park this thing outside the wrong house. Get her to Carlisle. Keep her talking."


	11. Eyes

_Blood Amongst the Roses – Chapter 11: Eyes_

**Chapter 11 - **_**Eyes**_

As I sat in the Cullen's vast living room, with Esme fussing over me I heard my cell phone ring. I pulled it from my pocket and Alice snatched it from my hand.

"It's Charlie." She said flicking the phone open and holding it to her ear. "Hi Chief Swan, this is Alice Cullen."

She listened for a moment "Oh, well I'm glad Sam filled you in. She's at our house, Carlisle is looking her over right now. It's possible she has a concus…."

Charlie must have interrupted "Of course, but it would be easier if someone brought you." Alice looked at the clock. "Edward may still be near your house." She tossed Jasper her phone, he nodded and quickly dialed, speaking so low and fast I couldn't hear him.

He quickly hung up and nodded. "Chief Swan…" she took a breath and shook her head, "Okay Charlie, Edward went with the tow truck, if you give him a ride he'll bring you to the house."

I gasped quickly, Alice glanced at me and narrowed her eyes as I shook my head. "Yes sir, you're right, she's sitting her shaking her head at me."

I glared at her "Don't worry Charlie, Carlisle has it under control. We'll see you in a few."

"We're getting another live one," she said to Esme, handing my phone back to me.

"Oh, Carlisle!" Esme called up the stairs. "Charlie is coming over."

Carlisle ran down the stairs with a auriscope in hand. He switched on a light and held a finger near his eye.

"Bella look at my finger please." I looked past the painfully blinding light at his finger.

The sound of tires on gravel made my body stiffen, I already had all the Cullens fussing over my state, Charlie was going to make it impossible. I felt my face heat and redden, as Edward got out of the Cruiser and led my father up into the house.

"Relax Bella," Jasper said "He's just worried about you."

"Hey Carlisle, what's the damage?" Edward asked.

"You were right, she has a slight concussion." Carlisle answered. "She'll be find Charlie. Bella I want you to take a few more days off work. I'm sure Jessica will be happy to help me while you're out."

"Doctor's orders? Do I really have to?" an amused smile played on Carlisle's face.

"Yes Bella, Doctor's orders. I want you to be at your best at work."

"Bells, just listen to Dr. Cullen please." Charlie begged. "Don't worry Dr. Cullen, I'll lock her in her room if I have to."

"Dad," I whined, as Jasper handed me a glass of water. which I gladly drank.

"Bella please, listen to Carlisle. He knows what's best." Alice pleaded, she stuck out her bottom lip and made a pouty face that would have had me laughing if my head wasn't pounding.

Charlie jumped, grimacing, he pulled out his phone. He cursed softly and answered, "Swan," he waited while whoever was on the other end spoke. "No Mark, I'll be there in a few minutes, just let me take Bella home."

Edward chimed in "Don't worry about that Chief Swan, one of us can take her home. I'm sure Carlisle would rather she sit for a while longer so he can make sure she's stable."

Charlie nodded, "Alright alright, I'll be right there Mark." He said pocketing his phone. "You'll be okay Bells?" He asked me.

"I'll be fine dad, I'm sure the Cullens will take excellent care of me." I looked at Edward who had his face turned away from me. It appeared that he was holding his breath.

Charlie looked anxiously to each face of the Cullen family before he nodded and Esme led him to the door. "Do be careful Charlie, and don't worry about Bella, she's in good hands." she called after him.

Alice sat beside me while Carlisle watched with a furrowed brow.

"Bella," He began "you're not in pain are you? I'm afraid the only thing I have in the house is Morphine."

I didn't want him to worry so I shook my head. "Just a little tired." I replied "Anxiety attacks seem to have that affect on me."

I didn't meet his eyes but he looked over his shoulder at Jasper who I saw shake his head.

"Hey!" Boomed a voice "Edward! You're back!" A huge bear of a boy meandered into the room, his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Err hey." He sent in my direction before turning his narrowed eyes on Carlisle.

"Emmett this is Bella," Alice introduced, "Bella, this is our older brother Emmett."

"Good to meet you." I said said.

"Hey, Carlisle when are we leaving? And is Edward coming? Now that he's home and all?" Emmett asked, flashing me a subtle grin.

"No Emmett I'm fine." Edward said turning his golden eyes to his brother.

"Well I'm starv… I mean, I'm ready to go. So if we can get on the road."

"Emmett," an amazing gorgeous blonde woman sashayed into the room. "It's your own fault for goin…"

"Rosalie," Edward interrupted "meet Bella." He said meaningfully.

With Rosalie in the room I began to feel even more insignificant. Her attitude toward me made it worse. She narrowed her eyes, as her beautiful mouth pulled into a sneer.

Edward rolled his eyes and returned his gaze toward me. "Bella are you ready to go home now?" He asked softly.

I nodded and stood up, Alice had that far away look in her eyes again. Once more I was taken by dizziness as I stepped forward, Alice gasped. I felt myself going down, a pair of strong cold arms grabbed me. I looked up into Edward's face, issuing a little gasp of my own.

"Bella?" He breathed, I noted how his breath was cold, and sweet smelling before falling into darkness.


	12. Pleasant Awakenings

_Blood Amongst the Roses Chapter 12: Pleasant Awakenings._

**Chapter 12: **_**Pleasant Awakenings**_

I opened my eyes to find myself in my own bed. I rolled over to look at the clock, stopping momentarily when my imagination saw a shadow move.

2:12 am. I raised my hand to my head and winced. The sore spot had become a lump. I tried to remember coming home and found the memory to be missing.

I stretched my legs and back, still laying in my bed. The rustle of paper falling to the ground caught my attention. I turned on my bedside lamp, wincing as my eyes attempted to adjust to the light. I bent over the side and grabbed the paper.

Bella, It said.

You passed out at the house, we tried to wake you, but found ourselves

unsuccessful. Carlisle has taken Jasper and Emmett for their camping trip

he said to remind you to stay home and rest.

I've put a glass of water and a bottle of Advil on your bedside table.

Please rest. Call Alice if you need anything.

Edward

The script was so clear and beautiful, I was momentarily transfixed. Edward Cullen had been in my bedroom. I blushed at the thought. Yesterday's clothes were littered on the floor, my books were scattered everywhere.

I glanced at the table and saw the glass of water and the bottle of Advil from the bathroom. My heart began to pound as I reached for the bottle.

After downing two Advil I turned off the lamp and looked out the window. The rain fell lightly against the roof, I burrowed under the comforter and put my head on the pillow.

I watched the rain fall, slipping blissfully into dreams of being in Edward's arms.

I heard my bedroom door click open and groggily looked up to see Charlie, already in uniform.

"Morning dad. Off to work?" my mouth was as dry as cotton, I sat up and grabbed the cup of water, still half full, and took a swig.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check in." He looked at the wall behind my head. "Feeling okay?" He asked with a blush.

"A little dizzy, still tired, but other than that I think I'm okay." I answered.

"Okay, well um, I called Alice." He reached up and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Dad you didn't?" I mutter aghast.

"She'll be here to keep an eye on you while I'm working." He blinked and I noticed he had circles almost as dark as the Cullens' under his eyes.

"Dad you look exhausted, Carlisle will be treating you next if you don't get some sleep and stop worrying about me." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"I have to do my job Bells, and unfortunate though it may be, that includes helping out other departments when they are in need." He answered. "Alice will be here in half an hour. She's doing this as a favor for _me_ so please don't give her a hard time."

He turned and started walking back to the hall. "I may be late again, I will call around eight."

A knock sounded at the door and Charlie shuffled down the stairs to answer it.

"Alice?" I heard him say "And Edward, you certainly got here fast."

My heart began to race, Edward was here, Alice brought Edward again. I groaned and fell back against my pillow, hiding under the comforter, trying not to listen.

"Bella," Alice's sing-song voice chimed from my door.

"Bella doesn't live here anymore." I heard Edward chuckle and someone sat on my bed, tugging at the blanket.

"No fair hiding Bella, we're here to take care of you." Alice said sternly.

"I can take care of myself Alice, and I'm not coming out from hiding until you two go away and let me take a shower." I sounded like a five year old throwing a tantrum, but I didn't care. There was no way I was going to let Edward see me in my morning state.

"Edward, you go downstairs, find her something to eat, I'm going to help her to the shower." A soft sigh and the sound of footsteps padding softly down the stairs, made my peek out from under the comforter.

"He's gone," Alice said, laughter dancing in her eyes, they seemed less golden today.

I sat up and glared, "Really Alice, I know Charlie is worried but you don't have to stay here all day."

"Oh, _I'm_ not." she replied, placing particular emphasis on the _I'm_.

"You're not?" I said, narrowing my eyes again as a wide grin stretched across her face.

"No I have a class today, that's why Edward is with me, _He's_ going to keep an eye while I'm in Anatomy and Physiology." If it was physically possible I was certain Alice's smile would have become even larger.

"Alice, you… you can't make him stay." my face was on fire, as I stared suddenly wide eyed.

"I don't have to make him Bella." She said. "Now get up, let's get you to the shower." I swung my feet out of the bed, my burning face turned away from Alice.

"I can bathe myself. I have a concussion, I'm _not_ an invalid." I threw at her. She just laughed and grabbed my bathroom bag from the desk, before wrapping her arm around me and leading my to the bathroom.

"Don't slip Bella." She sang, as I closed the door in her face. As much as I loved Alice, she was extremely exhausting.

I turned the shower on, letting it warm up before Disrobing and stepping into the hot water.

When the water grew cold I got out and wrapped my towel around me. Someone, Alice I hoped, had put some clothes on the bathroom door knob. A dark blue blouse with a low v-cut neck, and a pair of expensive blue jeans she had bought for me.

Under them sat an underwear set that matched the color of the blouse.

I put the clothes on and brushed the knots from my strawberry scented hair, pulling in back with a head-band and letting fall to my waist in the back.

I silently thanked Alice for picking an outfit that actually looked nice, and stepped into the hall. I took a deep breath and made my way down the stairs.


	13. Day Care

_Blood Amongst the Roses – Chapter 13: Day Care_

**Chapter 13: **_**Day Care**_

I sat at my usual spot at the kitchen table, Alice sat across from me staring, while Edward shuffled uncertainly around the kitchen.

"You feel like anything in particular?" He asked looking questioningly around the kitchen.

"Alice, he doesn't know where anything is, just let me get my own food." I looked at her begging. She was forcing Edward to take care of me, and the puzzled look on his face stated only too clearly that he would rather be anywhere else.

"Nope, and he's not going to let you help either." She said throwing him a looked, he looked her in the eye for a few seconds before rolling his and turning his back on her.

"Now, I've got to get to class, Bella, you rest, let Edward take care of you. Edward, behave." Again she threw him a meaningful look.

"Alice what am _I_ going to do." He asked with a sigh.

"No yelling, no brooding, no biting." She said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Edward looked warily at her, grimacing at me.

"Alright, I'm out of here, both of you do as I say!" Alice said dancing toward the front door. "I'll be back in a few hours. Oh," She turned around and stood in front of Edward holding out her hand. "Keys please." She sang with a smirk.

Edward sighed and pulled the keys from his pocket. "Thank you," Alice said with a laugh. "See you two later."

She spun around and shot me a wink before running out the door.

Edward and I both sighed in relief. I blushed and laughed, standing up and making my way into the kitchen. I opened the cupboard, reaching up on my toes to grab a bowl. From my peripheral vision I saw Edward shift uncomfortably against the cupboard.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes and his mouth twitched. "I think you should let me do that." He said.

I shook my head stubbornly, "No dice, what Alice doesn't know won't hurt her." I said smiling.

Edward smiled his crooked half-smile, my heart sped up, as I forgot how to breathe.

"D- do you…" he arched one perfect eyebrow.

"Bella?" He stepped forward carefully holding out one hand, his face was suddenly twisted in concern. "Bella, are you okay? Is it your head?"

I stepped back and closed my eyes. "How the hell do you do that?" I asked, trying to slow my heart.

"Do what?" he asked concerned. "Bella are you alright?"

"You…" I began keeping my eyes away from his face. I shook my head slowly and turned to the pantry trying to reach for the raisin bran Charlie inadvertently put on the shelf I couldn't reach.

A cold white hand reached past mine and grabbed the box, before holding it in front of my face.

I slowly spun around my breath caught again, I had no clue how close he really was. He looked down at me his ocher eyes dancing.

"It may not hurt Alice, but she'll definitely know." he said softly. I had the strangest urge to reach up and touch his face. My heart stuttered, he stared into my eyes for what seemed like hours.

"Th- thank you." I stammered.

He took the bowl from my hand, quickly pouring cereal into in. "Milk?" he asked calmly, turning to the refrigerator, as I leaned against the counter.

I wasn't sure my heart or head could take much more of his compact proximity. I closed my eyes and nodded with a grunt. I heard the fridge open, and the splash of milk.

"Go sit please Bella. where are the spoons?"

"Drawer closest to the fridge." I answered breathlessly, sinking into my seat.

Edward crossed to the table, placing the bowl in front of me, while sliding a glass of orange juice across the surface and sitting in Charlie's chair.

It was almost comical, the difference. As if I were seeing the God Adonis where Homer Simpson should be placed.

"Aren't you hungry?" I mumbled, my eyes never straying from his perfect face.

"Not for that," he furrowed his brow and dropped his eyes to my napkin. "Esme made… waffles for us this morning."

"Oh." I responded simply. I was beginning to wonder why I had never actually seen any of the Cullens eat anything.

Edward looked quickly from my face to my bowl. "Eat Bella." he commanded.

Still not averting my gaze I slowly lifted the spoon to my mouth. _Don't be stupid Bella, his father is a doctor, he's simply concerned about your head. It has nothing to do with you._

I wrinkled my nose as the now gelatinized bran sat on my tongue making me abruptly nauseated.

Dropping the spoon I grimaced at the bowl. "On second thought, I don't think I'm really all that hungry."

Edward's face was once again settled into a mask of concern. "Bella, you've not eaten anything in at least 20 hours. You must be hungry."

_Twenty-nine hours_ I mentally calculated, I had skipped breakfast before my disastrous "shopping trip" yesterday.

"Soggy bran," I explained "it makes me feel sick."

Edward sighed, his eyes on mine. "I'd feel better if you ate something. I could make you some toast, but aside from that, I'm afraid I can't cook anything."

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you let me starve."

He murmured something inaudible and walked back to the refrigerator pulling out a slice of bread and throwing it in the toaster. "You won't have to Bella, Alice has a habit of knowing things. Please for my sanity, just eat the toast."

I nodded as the bread popped from the toaster and he handed it to me, taking my bowl to the sink and rinsing it out.

Nibbling gingerly on a corner of the bread I watched him move. He was so graceful, his motions were quick, and his face, changed emotions so fast it was hard to keep up.

Occasionally during the next few hours I would catch him staring at me, confusion and frustration evident on his face.

At some point his staring began to worry me, "What?" I asked him softly.

He frowned and crossed his arms, stiffening his body. "_What are you thinking_?" He asked with a vexed tone.

Nobody had ever asked such a thing of me. "Well," I started, "I was wondering why you were staring at me as though I was doing everything wrong."

He arched a brow and continued to stare. A knock sounded at the door, before I could even uncross my legs Edward was halfway across the room.

"Hunnies I'm home!" Alice sang. Edward groaned and stood aside to let her in. "How's our patient doc?" She asked of him.

"Stubborn." he replied. My jaw fell, I know I hadn't been that bad.

"Good, someone needs to make you see what it's like living with you." Alice joked. Her face quickly became serious as she looked at him. He shook his head, and she rolled her eyes.

Almost as if they were having an impossibly quiet conversation.

"So Bella, not it's my turn again how about lun…" Alice started

"No, Alice. Bella should probably lay down for a while, she's been up and doing things no matter how I try to stop her." Edward interrupted.

Sure I had done some laundry, and cleaned up the kitchen, but I wasn't moving about the entire time. This babysitting act was beginning to piss me off.

"_I_ am absolutely fine, thank you very much." I said acidly. My head doesn't hurt, I'm not hallucinating, and I'm not passing out." I ground my teeth together angrily as amusement played in their perfect features.

"I am not a child, and I am capable to take care of myself, answer my own questions, and do my own things!"

"Pretty speech, I guess you're right, if we're so annoying… you _must _be fine." Alice laughed.

I growled as best I could and stomped up the stairs back to my room.


	14. Girl's Night Out

_Blood Amongst The Roses Chapter 14: Girls Night Out_

**Chapter 14: **_**Girl's Night Out**_

I calmly waited out the rest of my exile from work, behaving exactly as I had as a child, spending my summers with Charlie. Only now when he went fishing, I could easily remain hidden under my bed clothes and ignore him.

I could not however escape the Cullens, it seemed there was always someone present. When Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper returned from their hunting trip, he and Esme were found standing in the threshold, a warm pot pie steaming up the cold air.

Angela called for me Tuesday, worried about why I hadn't been back to work, she also informed me that the lab manager's best friend Ben, (whom apparently she had been pining for) had asked her out on a date.

It was like I was back in high school again. Of course Angela was hardly older than my 18 years.

"Would you mind horribly coming with Jessica and I to Port Angeles tomorrow night? I could really use your guys opinions on what to wear."

Remembering that the only way to get any books on the Olympic Peninsula was to drive to the Port, where the only "mall" existed.

"Sure Ang," I said "I actually wanted to hit the book stores up there anyway."

"Awesome, thank you so much Bella, I know we don't really know each other too well, but it means a lot."

"You're welcome, and don't worry about getting to know me. College is expensive, I'll be at the hospital for _quite_ a while."

Wednesday night was at hand too fast. Carlisle had given me the okay to join the girls, but he still wanted me off work until Monday.

Charlie was trying to fight me on the matter as Angela called to inform me she was going to be late picking me up.

"Bella, I think it's way too soon for you to go out to Port Angeles, I don't want you to…" Charlie grumped when I hung up.

I held my hand up. "Dad, I know you're concerned, but I'm fine, I promise. Doctor Cullen told me I was fine to go. Don't you trust his medical judgement?"

This was a little below the belt, Charlie fought for the Cullens to be accepted, to insinuate that he himself lacked faith in the good doctor was almost cruel.

"That's not it Bells…" He blushed and looked away.

"Look dad, tell you what, if I get dizzy or headachy I will call you immediately I promise. Angela needs me, I'm not going to let her down." I explained calmly.

Charlie sighed and grumbled something unintelligible and wandered into the living room with a plate of cold pizza.

The phone rang again, Alice this time. "Hello Bella," She said cautiously.

"Hey Alice."

"Bella, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going shopping with Angela and Jessica from the lab." _Damn, I forgot, you don't say the S word to Alice._

"Bella, I'd really rather you put that off for another night."

"No can do Alice, Angela has a date with Eric's friend Ben. She needs a pair of girly eyes to help her out."

"No offense Bella, but you're no good with fashion." Alice chastised her voice thick with indiscernible meaning.

"Thanks so much Alice. I have to go, say hi to everyone." I hung up the phone, irritated. A honk from the street directed to to the door.

"Bye Charlie, be back in a few hours." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran down the front lawn to Angela's white Nissan Sentra.

"Hi Bella." Angela said excitedly.

"Hi Ang, Jess. How's work life?"

I was missing work, I had become agitated when Carlisle told me to stay home for the rest of the week, so I was extremely interested in every little detail.

Apparently one of the new RNs had become so smitten with Mike that she fell flat on her face delivering a file of orders for him.

Port Angeles was quiet, as it was not the season for tourists. Angela pulled her car into an open space. The three of us shuffled out, and into the tiny mall.

"Ooh Ang look here, this skirt would be adorable with that low cut white top you wore to the benefit last month." Jessica was cooing over a frilly black skirt that would have reached the knees of a girl a foot shorter than Angela.

She glanced at me pleadingly, "No, that wouldn't be right for _her_ Jess, she's taller than that skirt is long."

I thought for a minute remembering the things Alice had bought me when she lassoed me into shopping with her.

"I think a pair of classy pants and…" I scanned a rack near me. spotting a maroon top with a lace outer layer and a v-neck. "This shirt." I held it out to her and watched her eyes light up.

Jessica's excitement procured 15 pairs of neat blue jeans and a few pairs of slacks.

We sat and waited while Angela tried on and modeled each pair of pants.

"BELLA?" Jess elbowed me in the ribs, "Earth to Bella?" I looked up to see Angela modeling a pair of dark blue jeans with frayed cuffs.

"Wow, Ang those look great." I said sheepishly pushing my hair from my face.

"You wanted to go book shopping. I forgot Bella I'm so sorry." Angela said

"No it's okay, so is that the look?" I asked as she beamed in the mirror.

"I think so, Jess can help me with shoes, we can meet you at the book store?" Angela suggested.

"I won't be long, I'll meet you guys at restaurant." There was no need for them to know how I turned into a anti-socialite when surrounded by books.

Jessica pointed me toward the nearest bookshop she could remember in the area.

Outside the shop, the sun was shining, I took half a moment to tilt my head up and revel in the warmth before heading to the book shop.


	15. Inveitable Happenstance

_Blood Amongst the Roses – Chapter 15: Inevitable Happenstance _

**Chapter 14: **_**Inevitable Happenstance**_

The bookstore Jess had sent me off to, was not the kind of place I was looking for. The thin gaudy woman by the door smiled invitingly. As she opened her mouth, I set a faster pace trying to get away.

I headed southerly down a street lined with small shops, hoping to find something resembling a proper bookstore.

When I hit the end of the street, I made a left. There were fewer shops here, one Thrift shop, a pawn shop and a tattoo parlor.

Uncomfortable I turned around and tried the street headed west, I walked for 15 and was quickly lost in a labyrinth of commercial storage buildings.

It was getting dark, I pulled my cellphone from my purse, flicking it open. _Damn, no bars. _I was beginning to feel slightly claustrophobic, disoriented and unable to find my way back to the main road.

_Just go north Bella, just go north._ I chanted over and over. How stupid could I get, I should have gone straight to the restaurant the moment I realized that book store was wrong.

The shuffling of feet behind me made me turn quickly, the silhouettes of two men, one wearing a baseball cap, were about ten yards behind me.

Again I quickened my pace, occasionally stumbling over my own two feet. I heard one of the men laugh behind me. If I just threw my bag and ran for it, maybe I'd be safe.

Unless…

I turned right and saw a street, it didn't look like the street I had come from, but it was something, Charlie had once told me to find a street and head to the nearest traffic camera.

I began to run, there was a wall blocking my way to the street, I took the only turn and found myself at a dead end, a group of men laughing and drinking.

"Jack, Jim, I see you finally made it back." A man's voice called from a shadow. "And your brought a guest?"

"Yeah, Lonnie, this little gal was wandering about in area, thought we'd bring her along."

The man in shadows stepped out and looked me over, a hungry look in his eyes. _Shit_ I though _Shit! Charlie I'm so sorry! _

"She's a cute one," he sneered. "Dave, get Jack and Jim some drinks."

"Sure thing Lonnie." slurred Dave.

I stood stalk still, trying to remember the self-defense classes Renée and I took when I was fourteen, and someone broke into the neighbor's house.

The man grabbed my chin tilting my face to the left, then the the right.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed pulling from his grasp and turning to run, the group was converging on me, making in impossible to escape. I planted my feet at glared at the ring leader, who, for a split second, looked almost shocked.

The sound of a roaring engine sounded from the street.

"Now sugar, don't be like that, we just want to have a little fun. Don't you like to have fun." Lonnie purred.

The sound from the car on the street quicky became an earsplitting roar as a pair of headlights raced toward the group. I crouched down and covered my head, as my assailants quickly scattered.

"Bella," growled a harsh, familiar voice. "Get in the car." Without a thought, I jumped up and ran to the safety of the silver Volvo. Edward Cullen jumped into the drivers seat, a terrifying look on his handsome face.

We raced out of the labyrinth and to the street, he fumed, I realised how tight my grip on the sides bucket seat were and slowly released my grasp.

"Bella?" Edward asked, I could tell it was taking him an amazing amount of restraint to keep his tone calm. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." I rasped back. "Edward?" I asked him, his head turned a fraction of an inch. "Are you? Alright?"

"No." He answered simply. _Of course he's mad, he's had to save you again Bella, who wouldn't be pissed?_

"It is taking every bit of self-control I have not to turn around. But killing those men would not change anything."

"I'm sorry." I whispered

"Bella, can you please distract me. Just, talk about anything so I don't turn around?" His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"I'm going to kill Alice?" It sounded like a question, but his mouth twitched infinitesimally.

"Why?"

"She's turned me into some sort of fashionitsa! I've never cared or concerned myself much with _how_ something will look, but shopping with Jessica and Angela I caught myself saying things that _only_ Alice would say."

"She's gotten into my head and I want her out. Therefore Alice must be destroyed."

I meant it as a joke, I wasn't exactly unhappy that I was able to help Angela, but it just wasn't me.

Edward sighed and turned his eyes on the road. "Yes, she does have a particular talent for getting into people's heads."

"Better?" I asked, his voice had returned to the soothing velvet tone.

"Not really." He answered. "Bella, I am very sorry. I have a problem with my temper sometimes. You could have been killed. What those men had in mind…"

"What they had in mind?" I asked as he trailed off. "You know what they were thinking?" Edward shook his head and began slowing his car down.

_La Bella Itallia_ how had he known this is where I was supposed to meet the girls. "How did you.." I started.

It hit me then, that Edward always seemed to know everything, He knew to wait the other day, for Charlie. He knew _precisely_ where Alice and I were after the accident. Tonight he knew where to find me, he knew to save me.

I smiled and shook my head, I saw Jessica and Angela walk out of the restaurant.

"Go stop your friends please, before I have to save them too." Edward said as I stepped out of the car.

"Jess, Ang," I said hoarsely.

"BELLA!" Angela cried out, rushing toward me. "Where were you, are you okay? We tried to call you but you didn't answer, and we were so hungry we just…"

Her voice trailed off, she and Jessica stared. wide-eyed behind me.

"I'm very sorry, I ran into Bella at the bookstore and we started talking. Lost track of time. I didn't mean to keep her from you." His voiced dripped honey, and I could imagine how his eyes were holding the girls.

"No, not at all. I'm just glad she… okay." Jessica said, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah, I mean people lose track of time all the time." Angela giggled. "We were just about to head home… Bella?" Angela said.

Edward stepped to my side. "If you don't mind, I would like to make sure Bella has something to eat. I can take her home."

Jessica gazed at me, trying to judge if that was what I wanted. I was so shocked enough by his statement all I could do was nod, and throw her a subtle wink.

Her eyes widened and her smile vanished, "Sure," She said. "See you at work on Monday Bella." She grabbed Angela's arm and pulled her toward the little white Sentra parked right at the curb.

Edward put his hand on my back and directed me into the restaurant, opening the door and bowing me in, in a _very_ gentlemanly fashion.


	16. Confessions

_Blood Amongst the Roses – Chapter 16: Confessions_

**Chapter 16: **_**Confessions**_

The restaurant was quiet and low lit, every table was packed with couples cuddling or kissing in their booth. I knew I was blushing, I turned to look away from Edward who was scrutinizing my face.

"Table for two?" the blonde hostess stopped dead in her tracks staring at Edward, who was still looking at me.

"Please." He said. She led us to an open table in the middle of the restaurant, I made to sit down, but Edward shook his head. "If you don't mind, might we have a quieter table?"

My eyes were quick enough to notice Edward slip the hostess what looked like a fifty dollar bill. Her eyes widened then fell. "Of course." She responded silently leading us to a table at the back of the restaurant, it was small and intimate.

"Your server will be with you in a minute." Edward turned to look at her and nod. I saw her eyes widen once again, looked like I wasn't the only who had difficulty breathing around him.

"Harsh." I said looking at the table.

"Hmm?" he queried, looking genuinely puzzled.

"That poor girl, she's probably stopped breathing all together back there. It's really not fair."

He furrowed his brow, but I noticed a smile forming at the corners of his mouth. "What exactly is not fair."

"Dazzling people like that. What? You don't honestly think that everyone gets that kind of reaction from every girl in the room do you?"

"Dazzle huh?" the smile broke free and stretched across his face, taking my breath away. "I dazzle people?"

I nodded, feeling my heartbeat become erratic. "Do I dazzle you?"

I nodded again. "Routinely." I responded honestly as the waitress, wearing a low cut top bent over out table eyeballing Edward.

"Hi there, I'm Kayce, and I'll be your server tonight. Can I offer you two anything to drink?" She asked him smiling seductively.

He nodded at me, the waitress turned her eyes reluctantly. "A coke?" I asked. She nodded and returned her gaze to Edward's face.

"Two cokes." He told her watching me, as I watched the waitress. The woman sighed, and jotted down the order on her pad.

Edward stared at me, watching me closely. "What?" I asked blushing.

"Nothing." He said "Well, I _am _kind of waiting for you to go into shock."

"I'm fine," I said. The waitress walked up, two cokes in hand, she placed one in front of me, the other in front of Edward, with another lusty smile.

"Ready to order?" She asked him. His eyes never left my face, she looked at me and rolled her eyes. I looked at the menu and picked the first thing I saw.

"Mushroom Ravioli." I said. She nodded and looked at Edward.

"Anything for you hon?" she asked.

"No, nothing for me." he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

She walked away, and Edward leaned his chin on his fist. "Normal people wouldn't be fine." he said, picking up the conversation where it had been left off.

"I'm good at repressing bad memories." I said, blushing as he frowned.

"Drink Bella." He said. I pulled my cup closer to me and took a sip. The coolth of the soda soothed my throat, I hadn't realized how thirsty I was. Before I knew I had drained my cup and Edward was pushing his toward me.

"Thanks," I said wrapping my hands around the cup. "Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" He answered I looked up from the cup and his golden eyes were barely two inches from my face. I blushed and held my breath, staring.

"Stop doing that!" I said, looking away and placing my hand to my heart.

"Dazzling you again am I?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes." I could feel the blush all the way to my toes

"You were saying?" he reminded me.

"Yes, I…" I couldn't remember _what _I had been saying. I backtracked, trying to keep my eyes away from his face, with limited success.

"Oh, how, did you know to find me?" I wasn't bothering me as I had a pretty clear idea of what was going on.

"I didn't." He said looking down. "I wouldn't have had to if…"

"If I had stayed home like Alice, Charlie, and let me guess Carlisle, had wanted me to?"

"You don't really think _my father_ would send me to spy on you?" He asked, his expression aghast.

"Alice maybe, but not Carlisle."

"That's not an answer." I pushed.

"I followed you of my own volition." He said, all trace of humor gone from his face. "Nobody told me to. Don't be offended, but you seem to attract trouble doing the simplest of tasks."

I was offended anyway.

"I was just going to keep an eye out for you, but I lost track of you, I looked everywhere, and then I saw you, and what they were planning. And the one…" His face was enraged again.

"When I heard what he was thinking and the others…"

Taken aback I looked at him. "What he was thinking?" I pondered that for a moment, Edward's rage became guilt, and fear as he watched my face. "You can read minds?"

Suddenly things began making sense, how he always knew exactly what was going on. My blush deepened realizing that he could listen in on _my_ thoughts.

"I can, in a sense. I can hear the thoughts of every person I've ever come across. All except one." He said. "That one, is you." His ocher eyes were penetrating once again, willing the thoughts from my mind. "I wonder why."

"You can't hear my thoughts?" I breathed with relief.

"Not in the slightest."

The waitress arrived again placing my ravioli in front of me before turning to Edward with a wide grin. "You sure you don't want anything?" She asked of him.

"No, no thank you." he said. She left and he sighed.

"You're usually in a better mood when your eyes are golden like they are today." I commented.

"Did you know that people, of the male persuasion particularly, are grumpier when they're hungry."

Edward's hand gripped the table tightly. He looked down, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't mean it offensively. It's just an observation. I mean even Carlisle is a little less boisterous when his eyes are darker."

"I'm not offended Bella, but you've kind of hit the nail on the head." He frowned again, shaking his head. "Eat, I think since you've become a part of out family, and the one person I can't stay away from, I owe you the truth. I'll tell you in the car."

I took a bite of ravioli and pondered over what Edward had just told me. He said he couldn't stay away from me, but it seemed that I was alway waiting for him.

The enigma that was Edward Cullen took over my entire mind as he watched me eat.

I compiled a list, as I sat there. The Cullens never ate anything, they all had the same strange color changing eyes and poor circulation. They were all amazingly good looking. Edward was strong, and fast enough to push a car at the same speed as Alice drove. Alice never ran out of energy.

They often disappeared on "camping" trips for days at a time. Even Rosalie, who looked like she'd do better on a runway than out in the wild.

Carlisle was able to diagnose a patient by just looking at him or her.

There was definitely something different about the Cullens. It was abnormal. Inhuman.

I gasped at my own thoughts and dropped my fork. How could I think like that, they had been absolutely wonderful to me since the moment I arrived.

"Are you ready to go home."

"No, but I think I'm done here."

Edward waved for the check and the waitress sauntered over she handed him the bill and he simple handed her two fifties. "No change." He said, standing from the table and holding his hand to me.

I looked at the proffered snow white hand, then his face. He smiled at me.

Color and temperature of snow. And somehow, I was at all bothered. I had never been more comfortable. There was something safe about Edward.

**The** car was cold enough that I asked to turn up the heat, wondering idly why he didn't himself. He turned it on and the car warmed quickly.

"Umm…" I said.

"I'm trying to figure out how to start." He said looking over at me.

"Hey eyes on the road mister!" I chastised smiling. He drove fast, faster than I ever had the guts to try.

He chuckled softly and sobered up immediately. "Well, I suppose I may as well begin by simply saying, we, my family and I, are different."

"So I've noticed." I replied warmly

"We're more different than you noticed. We've been – around, for a long time."

I nodded carefully not knowing what he meant. Suddenly I remembered an old Quileute Legend the Billy and Sarah told Rachel, Rebecca and I when we were kids. The cold ones, with their changing eyes, cold hands, and thirst for human blood.

The old legend seemed so similar to what I knew of the Cullen family, my breath caught in my throat.

"We came here, a long time ago, before you were born, before your father was born." He continued.

"I… I thought you guys just moved here a few years ago." I said, my voice a whisper.

"No Bella, we came _back_ a few years ago." He cringed waiting for my response.

I was right, now everything fell into place, the Cold Ones of the Quileute legends, the Cullens, they were one in the same.

"You're not… the legend?" I said, my voice still quiet.

"Legend?"

"When I was little my dad's friend on the Quileute Reservation told his daughters and I a story. A kind of ghost story. About… vampires."

"And you think the story fits?" He asked me.

"Most of it." I answered "But not all of it, it seems to me that were you one of the Quileute's _Cold Ones_, you wouldn't _want_ to be so near me unless…" I trailed off.

"Again with the nail, you hit it dead on." He sighed.

"No, your entire family has been nothing but kind to me, concerned and loving. As if- as if you were my own family."

"My family is different for the legendary cold ones. We don't feed on humans. Only animals." Again he cringed, but he turned and saw my eyes wide with interest and carried on.

"We are still dangerous. Like now, Bella you have no idea the affect you have on me. The moment we met, Alice had to drag me away, she saw me, with you, broken and drained in my arms. It scared her, it scared me, and it terrified Carlisle."

He held is breath, keeping his eyes on the road now. I knew that if he had wanted to, he could have killed me in less than a second.

"You know what. I don't really think it matters." I said.

He turned his head toward me so fast I was certain we were going to crash.

"Doesn't matter?" He hissed, livid.

"No, it doesn't change anything, you are what you are. My knowing isn't going to make you any different." I said shrugging.

"So no, it does not matter, not to me."

Edward glared, "You don't care if we're not human? You don't care that I could kill, even with the softest gesture?"

"I think, if you really wanted to kill me, you would fight it, you wouldn't be constantly worried about me and saving my life."

"Bella, you are incorrigible!"

"Are you telling me, _Edward_ that you want me to just go away? Because if that's what you want, it's not happening! Alice is the best friend I've ever had, Carlisle is an amazing boss, and cares about me like I'm his daughter! And you, even if I thought I could I don't think I would be able to leave _you!"_

Oops…

"What?" His face was blank, he stared at me, watching my face got from, white, to pink, to tomato red.

"I didn't… I mean… It's just that…" I couldn't even finish a sentence.

"Edward there's just something about you. Even when I was certain you hated me, and everything about me for no reason at all, you… never really left my mind."

He groaned and returned his eyes to the road. "Bella, please you can't say that." He murmured.

"And why the hell not?" I asked angrily.

"It's one thing, for me to have fallen as hard as I have for you, but for you to admit to the same feelings… I am _dangerous_ Bella, especially to you."

"Like I say, I don't care." he said he had fallen for me. My heart was soaring but there were tears in my eyes that I tried to hide by looking out the passenger side window.

"You should care Bella. However, for now if we're both-"

I nodded. "We could try, to be more than what we are? Can't we?"

I felt like falling to my knees and begging him.

He reached one white hand to my face and slowly turned my eyes to his. "What are you thinking Bella?"

"I'm wondering how you can possibly be real." I answered simply.

"I shouldn't be." he replied sadly. "But I will be as real as you want me. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't go off getting yourself into trouble again, like you did tonight. I don't think I could control myself if something happened to you."

I nodded, he had already pulled into Charlie's driveway. "Will you come to the house tomorrow?" his eyes were warm as he stared at me. "I think explaining might be easier with a little bit of help." He elucidated.

I nodded as he continued to stare. "Yes." I breathed.

His answering smile was more beautiful, more hopeful than I had ever seen. My heart tried to jump right out of my chest, my mind went fuzzy and my jaw dropped.

"You're… doing it again." I said. His question look pressed me to continue "You're dazzling me."

"You should go inside, Charlie is getting worried." I nodded and opened the car door.

"Bella," he called before I closed it behind me.

"Yes?"

"Sleep well."

"Thanks."

"Goodnight."

"G'night."

I closed the door and watched Edward Cullen drive away.

My heart still going haywire, I turned and walked into the house, where a waiting Charlie patiently expressed how worried he had been that I had not called.


	17. Alice Says

_Blood Amongst The Roses – Chapter 17: Alice Says_

**Chapter 17: **_**Alice Says**_

The morning came quickly enough, I had half expected to waste the night away, plagued by nightmares of last night's "darker events."

Imagine my surprise when Edward's face appeared far more frequently than the men in the alley. My personal, golden eyed god kept even my dreams safe for me.

Charlie had already left for by the time I managed to roll out from under the covers. Shivering as my bare feet hit the cold wooden floor.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and made my way to the comfort of a steaming hot shower.

When I was done I turned on the ancient computer and stole a glance out the window.

It was your typical Forks morning, the fog hung low over the forest, creating an ominous effect, while the gray skies loomed threateningly.

At least it wasn't raining.

Yet.

I turned from the window and looked back at the computer monitor, the screen of which was covered in pop-ups offering me free male enhancement, A 12 day cruise for two aboard the luxurious Queen Atlantis Cruise ship.

I entertained thoughts of accepting that 12 day cruise and dragging Edward along with me. The suggestiveness of my own thoughts made my blush enough to want to hide.

I quickly cleared the pop-ups to check my email. Six grueling minutes later, I managed to see the five new messages in my inbox.

Two from Lisa (I had forgotten about replying last time I checked mail.)

_Bella,_

_How are things going? Is Forks still the hell you remember it being?_

_I know you're busy, so whenever you get the chance, call, or email._

_Whatever works for you._

_Miss you like hell Bella. REALLY._

_xoxo Lisa_

I sat and typed out a detailed letter to her, describing the Cullens in great (and very careful) detail.

_Their youngest son, Edward, is beyond words. At first I was certain he hated me. He's come around though, and I find myself liking him more. More than I should, more than he likes me._

_He said that first meeting, he was just grossed out by the lab, human blood isn't his… thing._

_He's been quite the little hero, helping me with my car, getting me to his dad_

_when he thought I had a concussion. That sort of thing._

I was careful not to mention last night's terror, I might have let something slip that could cause problems for the Cullens. That was the very last thing I wanted to do.

I let my mind wander again, Edward as a superhero, spandex and tights, a great crimson V emblazoned on his chest. I laughed quietly at the image and sent the mail.

I turned my attention to Renée's emails. It seemed Phil was letting her do some exceptionally stupid, and death-defying things that sent me into a panic attack.

I was immediately angry at both of them.

Closing my eyes let me calm myself enough to send off an email that was both loving and scolding, begging them both to stop the stupid things. Phil may be off season, but that's no reason to attempt bungee jumping.

They were attempting hiking next, I wished them both well and told them to be careful. It would be just like Renée to get bitten by a cotton mouth while out hiking.

Turning off the decrepit PC, and running a brush through my hair, I thought about what the day held in store for me, again I glanced out the window. Not knowing what to expect now I knew what Edward was he could be sitting in the tree watching me.

Not that I expected he was the type of guy who would ever do such a thing.

The yard, however, was still quiet, no golden eyes in the trees, no silver volvo parked on the street. No sign of Cullen presence anywhere.

With a start I realized I hadn't done the laundry in over a week, Charlie's hamper had to be over-flowing with filthy clothes.

I grabbed a basket from the laundry room and sorted his uniforms from his other clothes.

I put the uniforms into a bag to take to be dry cleaned, and tosses everything else into the washing machine, making sure to be generous with the laundry soap.

Starting Charlie's eighteen year old washing machine took more work than the machine back home, it seemed my father never used any of the household appliance, other than the fifty-two inch flat screen in the living room.

Once the load was set and running, I heard a light tapping at the door.

There on my threshold stood a very angry looking Alice.

"Bella Swan!" she yelled, as she pushed her way into the house uninvited.

"Alice Cullen!" I reciprocated mockingly.

Her faced smoothed as she looked me over. "Jeeze, you look like hell, didn't you sleep at all?"

I rolled my eyes and blushed. "I slept just fine Alice, thank you. Is there a reason you barged so angrily into my house?"

"Bella, are you planning on replacing me with my own brother? I mean, I would have been there Bella, I swear I would have," She explained hastily.

"I would have made Edward take me with him, to stalk you, but by the time saw it, he had already gone!"

"Saw?" I asked, genuinely puzzled. If Edward could read minds, then did that mean that all vampire had unique extra-sensory abilities?

"Yes, yes Bella, keep up! I can see the future!" She scoffed at me.

"But honestly Bella, I see you and…"

"_Alice_!" Edward Cullen had his hand on the door handle, his eyes on me.

I nodded and gestured for him to enter, he was at my side in half a second. Alice glared at him.

"Alice is worried that I am going to steal you away from her Bella, I decided I would let her come to set her mind at ease."

"WELL?" Alice asked, her arms now crossed, and her tiny foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

"Alice, I could never replace you with anyone. You've been like a sister to me and nothing will change that."

Edward's expressionless face cracked into a tiny smile as my own thoughts wandered to the future where Alice and I really could be sisters.

With a blush, I shook my head. _Snap out of it Bella, just because he wants to spend time with you doesn't mean he sees you like that._

"You see Alice, you're irreplaceable! Nobody could _ever _take your place." Edward teased. "You're just going to have to learn to share. I don't think I'll be able to be away from her too much."

He looked down at me, his eyes filled with some unexplainable emotion, I blushed, caught in his stare.

"Well Edward if you don't share too I'll never forgive you! She was my friend first!" Alice pouted.

As the two of them fought over me, I stepped back, trying to catch both their eyes.

When they finally looked my way I smiled brightly. "So… what's the plan for today?"


	18. Vexation

_Blood Amongst the Roses – Chapter 18: Vexation_

**Chapter 18: **_**Vexation**_

It was mid-afternoon before Alice and Edward stopped having their glaring contest and I was satisfied with the cleanliness of the house, and heaped the last load of laundry into the dryer.

"Alice, what about your class?" Edward asked innocently.

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"Are you positive you want me to answer that?"

"Okay children, that's enough, mommy has enough love to go around now stop arguing!" I commanded, running my fingers through my hair annoyed.

Edward turned to look at me, that half grin on his face. "Mommy?" He asked amused.

I blushed and sighed, turning away to avoid the unwanted attention.

"Honestly Bella, we're older than your grandparents, and you're playing "mommy"?" Alice asked, the same level of amusement in her voice.

"Well if you two would stop behaving like 5 year olds competing for their mother's attention, maybe I would have to." I explained, exasperation saturating my tone, "It's really rather exhausting."

I felt a large cold hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Edward's face looking down into mine, "Do you want us to leave, Bella?" he asked.

"No I want you to stop arguing with one another, maybe you two can't get headaches but I sure can. And I've got to tell you, it's really not all that pleasant."

My words sounded mean, even to me. I couldn't help it, my head was beginning to pick up that horribly familiar throb. I raised my hand to head, disguising the action by scratching my ear.

There was no need to cause the concern on Edward's face to turn to outright panic. I turned from him, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a diet soda.

In an instant Alice was beside us, two Advil in her hand. Edward glanced between us, clearly Alice knew something he did not.

"You've overdone it Bella, yesterday would have been fine if you had simply gone shopping with Angela and Jessica, but you had to go off and find yourself trouble." She said with a sigh. "Surely even you know that stress can increase the likelihood of strain on your condition."

I sighed and took the pills, downing them with a swig of soda. "Alice, I'm fine, people get headaches all the time when they're annoyed." I closed my eyes, angry at myself for saying such cruel things.

"We'll go then," Edward said, putting his hand on Alice's elbow, moving her toward the door.

"No, please. Don't go, it's more comfortable with someone here, just don't argue anymore. Siblings shouldn't fight over their…" I paused, of course I was Alice's friend, but what was I to Edward?

Would calling myself his friend put me one step back, or leave me right where I was. I looked at him, his eyes were darkening, I itched to reach up and gently rub the dark circles under his eyes.

"You don't need to fight over me." I settled.

Alice laughed "But Bella, based on what I've seen, my time with you has been greatly lessened." She looked at her brother, who returned her gaze with daggers.

"Alice, the future can change. Don't do this." Edward hissed.

"The future could change yes, but not this Edward, can you honestly imagine that particular idea?"

Edward grimaced and looked at me. "No." he replied simply. "I cannot."

"Then why not let her know?"

I was beginning to get annoyed again. It must have showed on my face, because Alice placed her hand on my shoulder. "Hold on Bella, I'm trying to get him to see things my way."

"Alice, please." He begged. The pained look on his face strengthened, I saw the determination in her eyes and remembered Edward's ability.

"Alice, whatever it is you're trying to make him see stop it. Edward, if this is something that concerns me, I think I have the right to know what it is." I said, saving him.

Edward's pained face did not leave he reached and gently took my hand. "Bella, you have become an important member of our family. Alice refuses to see how much more important you have become to me than to all the other's combined."

I blushed profusely and looked down at my hand wrapped in his marble grip.

"And Edward refuses to see how changing the future I see will destroy him, and you." Alice whispered sadly.

"If it is what is best for her Alice, I will make sure that I am the only one destroyed."

I gasped at his words and squeezed his hand. "Edward what are you saying?"

"Bella you have to understand, I… I love you," I gasped again at Edward's proclamation. "But I'm no good for you, if I have to hurt myself, to keep from hurting you then I will do it."

"You would… hurt yourself?" I was confused, but I stepped closer to him. Our proximity made Alice smile, which confused me even further.

My body began to buzz, as if electricity was passing through me, I was close enough to wrap my arms around Edward's waist, had I the confidence to do so.

His cold hand found my face, tenderly caressing my cheek. "Alice is right, I'm not strong enough. But Bella, if I have to, I will leave, to keep you safe. Your life is precious, and nothing could be more dangerous to you than myself."

"No," I squeaked, throwing caution to the wind and wrapping my arms around him, the side of my face against his chest.

"HA!" Alice yelled jovially. "Finally! Cripes Bella I thought you'd never get the nerve!"

I barely heard her as I felt Edward's arms wrap around my shoulders.

"You won't really leave?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"No, not now. It seems right now that I'm the only thing actually keeping you alive." I felt his fingers flutter my hair. "So all you have to do is risk your life every second as long as you live. Is it worth it?"

"If you're asking me if _you_ are worth it Edward Cullen, I will gladly put myself in life-threatening situations."

Alice continued laughing. "I knew it," she said "I finally have a sister who might actually act sisterly with me!"

Edward stiffened, and he pushed me away from his body. "Alice," he growled "THAT will _not_ happen. I will not allow it, so do not even think of it!"

My head dropped. I was just a temporary distraction after all. He didn't want me around enough to be Alice's sister.

He didn't want me in the way I wanted him.


	19. Who We Are

_Blood Amongst the Roses – Chapter 19: Who We Are_

**Chapter 19: **_**Who We Are**_

Alice decided to go to her classes after all, leaving Edward and I to ourselves.

I stood in the kitchen, slowly backing away from him.

"Bella?" He asked, furrowing his brow. I fought against the tears trying to well up in in my eyes.

"Laundry." I rasped at him, running into the laundry room, burrowing my red, wet eyes in the warm dry sheets.

I should have known he would follow me. The moment I let a sob escape my throat, he had me on the floor, in his lap, holding me close to him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He soothed. "What is it? Did I say something?"

Deprived of the safety of the warm sheet, I buried my face in the crook of his neck, soaking his shirt with my tears. I tried to shake my head, but the hand on my head prevented the action.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really am. Please don't cry, I'll leave if you want me too." his voice still holding that hint of pain.

I didn't want him to leave, I tightened one hand on his shoulder, gripping his shirt in the other.

He understood, and continued to gently soothe my tears away.

**W**hen I was finally able to catch my breath, the tears slowed.

"Bella, please? It's driving me mad, please tell me why you're crying. Did I say something wrong?" He asked again.

"No, I let myself get too invested to fast, it's my fault. I misunderstood I guess." my voice scratched.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

He was going to make me say it, I felt so stupid having even thought it in the first place.

"The way you responded to Alice… when she called me _sister_." I shook my head. "I let my imagination run away with me." I made to stand up and finish folding the laundry, but Edward held me to him.

"You think," he said softly, "that I was responding to her calling you sister?" I nodded.

"Bella, you silly, irrational, human," he laughed adoringly. "I wasn't responding to that, believe me when I say that I would give anything for _that_. I was angry at Alice for entertaining a different vision, a vision that scared me."

I looked up, knowing my red rimmed eyes would be appalling. But his thumb softly brushed away a stray tear from my cheek.

"I wouldn't call it irrational." I said.

Edward laughed.

"Come on, let me help you with the sheets, I want to take you somewhere."

He stood up, still holding on to me, pulling me up with him. I grabbed the sheet I was crying into, he took it from my hands and had in folded neatly in less than five seconds.

"Next please?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Is this a trick Esme taught you? Or is a a skill you mastered on your own?" I asked watching carefully as his hands worked so fast they blurred.

"Actually it is something I just knew, Carlisle claims that the way my mother tried to nurse me as she lay dying was testament to our relationship. I think it must be something she taught me."

"You think? Don't you remember?" I asked.

Edward's face fell, "No, I don't remember my human life well, those memories fade over time."

"It must be terrible," I said commiserating, and handing him another sheet, "to not remember your own mother."

"Esme has been my mother for so long, I have no regrets. She is a wonderful mom."

"A streak of luck there, Carlisle and Esme are truly wonderful. At least you had them when you became…" saying the word _vampire_ seemed taboo.

"Actually, Esme did not become a part of our family until two years after Carlisle changed me. I was the first he turned."

This was news, Alice had only told me the cover story, the story they told the humans.

Seeing my questioning look Edward continued. "Carlisle found me, in 1918, my mother, father and I had contracted the influenza, my father died quickly. Carlisle remembers that I was barely ever conscious, but when I was I fretted for my mother, as she did for me.

"After she died, Carlisle, in a fit on compassion, (or so he thought at the time) recreated the wounds that changed him, on me. Then I was like him, I stayed with him, followed his vision for a time, two years after I joined him, he found Esme, she had fallen from a cliff, she was so broken, she was automatically taken to the morgue, her heart was still beating, so again, Carlisle decided to "save" her."

"A few years later, He found Rosalie, broken and battered, left for dead. Two years later, she found Emmett." Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Alice and Jasper found us from the outside. They're the "adopted" children you might say."

He folded the last sheet and looked at me, there was a lot he was leaving out, but the look in his face begged me not to ask question.

"And there you have it." He smiled at me.

"It really is something, Carlisle saving all of you like that. I never thought of him as someone who would…"

"One can hardly call this existence being saved." Edward murmured. "I do not regret being a part of Carlisle's family, he and Esme have made me _good_ in a way that I would not have learned otherwise. However this life… no, this existence, it is not something we find good in any way."

I lifted the pile of folded sheets and moved from the laundry room to put them away in the linen closet, Edward followed close behind.

"To others of our kind, the immortality makes them gods, to them it is a gift. To the Cullen family, it is a curse, we see what we are as monsters, we should not exist, we therefore try our hardest to blend in, to treat human life with reverence."

"Oh," the conversation had become something that I, as a human, could not understand, or follow. I put the clean, neatly folded sheets into the closet and quietly clicked the door closed.

"I only tell you this, to try and help you understand why we are the way we are Bella." Edward said.

I turned to look at him. His eyes were wary his body, tense. "You don't have to explain it to me Edward, I see what you all are. You may be _vampires_, but you're more human than most humans." I attempted to justify.

Edward smiled and looked me over with a shake of his head. "Go put some pants and trainers on Bella. I want to show you my favorite place."


	20. Sunshine & Butterflies

_Blood Amongst the Roses – Chapter 20: Sunshine & Butterflies_

**Chapter 20: **_**Sunshine & Butterflies**_

**I** became a little worried as Edward parked his Volvo near a hiking trail. I was bound to trip over something and make a fool of myself.

The doubt apparent on my face, I stepped out of the car. _I guess as long as it's a trail, there's not a whole lot to fall over._

"Bella, don't look so worried." I huffed and headed for the trail. "Where are you going?" He asked humorously.

"Up the trail." I answered.

"Wrong way Bella."

"No trail?"

"No trail." Edward took my hand and led me through a pair of trees.

We walked in silence for a time, after I had fallen twice, Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, throwing my heart into hyperdrive.

He lifted me over logs, and steadied me when I was about topple over.

"Where are we going?" I asked, panting slightly. It wasn't like I was actually doing any of this hiking myself, but Edward's closeness was causing me to hyperventilate.

"You'll see." His velvet voice responded. "Do you see that light up ahead?"

I looked, squinting my eyes where his long white finger pointed. "Um, no. I don't, sorry." I said.

He hummed "Maybe we're not close enough for human eyes yet."

We walked a little further in silence.

I suddenly saw a clearing where sunlight seemed to be pouring in. Blue and yellow flowers littered the little meadow, I spun out of Edward's grasp and picked up my pace.

The sun was warm against my skin, I tilted my head back closing my eyes. I hadn't expected a spot like this to be _my _vampire's favorite place.

I spun around and saw him still hiding in the shadows, I wondered what he was waiting for, maybe he wasn't expecting sunshine, maybe vampires really did burst into flame when exposed to it.

"Edwa…" I started, he held up his hand to stop me.

"Bella, what you're about to see, might shock you." He said softly.

"Are we on hidden camera, _What you're about to see will shock and amaze you."_ I smiled impishly, but his face remained hard.

"Is it because the sun will hurt you?" I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

Finally a smile cracked his stone face, "That is a myth Bella. There is another reason why we don't go into direct sunlight."

I waited patiently while he closed his eyes and took a breath, staggering into a patch of sunlight.

Nothing could compare to Edward in the sunlight. His face, arms, and bare chest shone as if tiny diamonds has been placed into his every follicle.

His golden eyes watched me warily, as mine widened. More than a god, he was a jewel of both earth and the heavens.

"Oh." I sighed, unable to articulate further.

"Are you afraid?" He asked, his eyes leaving my face the gaze at the forest floor.

"You… You're beautiful." I stuttered.

Edward looked up quizzically, concern lining his perfect, diamond encrusted face.

"You are very confusing Bella. You never react the way I expect. You never react the way a normal functioning human should."

"If anyone has ever confused me for a normal, functioning human, they were sadly mistaken." I said matter-of-factly.

"I'm beginning to see this for myself." Edward replied, still watching me as though he expected me to faint. "I am expecting for you to run screaming from me, something I say, or show you…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

I stepped boldly forward, reaching my hand to his face. I soft hiss escaped his lips and suddenly he was gone. Shocked I fell to my knees, finding it difficult to breathe.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No, hold on." He called from the shadows.

I waited quietly. Sitting there staring at a monarch that had somehow lost it's way and stumbled into Forks.

_Silly butterfly,_ I thought, fighting tears for the second time in fewer than two hours. _You don't know what you've gotten yourself into._

Edward walked slowly back to me, I had never seen him move so slowly. He squatted down in front of me.

"Forgive me Bella," he careful put his hand under my chin, raising my eyes to his. "I'm not used to people, humans, getting so close. The average human shies away from us." He explained.

"The way you smell Bella, you smell so much sweeter to me. I cannot explain even to myself." Edward sighed and tightened his jaw.

"I couldn't live with myself if I ever harmed you."

I fought to look away, to lower my eyes. I was being so selfish, wanting to be with him, my very presence tortured him, maybe even hurt him. Yet here he stood, trying to make me understand.

"What are you thinking?" He groaned. "It's so very frustrating to not hear your thoughts."

"You know," I said softly, trying to lighten the mood, "we humans live like that _all_ the time."

Edward chuckled and stroked my cheek "It does seem that you are making me more human than I ever recall having been."

He looked at me, his eyes smoldering unfairly. He leaned in to me, I closed my eyes not knowing what to expect, my heart thudded against my ribcage giving me away. I his hair brush against my face, as he placed his cold ear to my chest with a smile.

"Ah," He sighed. "The most beautiful sound in all of existence."

We sat there for ten minutes, as he listened to my erratic as it slowed. When he pulled away, he wore an enlightened face, his eyes were soft, and his diamond skin shimmered slightly as the sun hid behind a cloud.

He leaned back against the green meadow floor, and closed his eyes. Cautiously I reached a finger out to trace the bluish veins on his hand.

Considering my profession, I found myself wondering how I could not feel the veins I could so easily see through his translucent skin.

I followed vessels up his arm, he shivered slightly, opening his mouth.

"I'm sorry," I said, not removing my hand, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, it actually feels quite amazing." Edward mumbled.

I smiled and continued to trace up his arm, then with no warning, my stomach growled embarrassingly. Edward opened his eyes and exhaled.

"I forget that human have to eat more frequently." He said, as if explaining some lack in judgement. "I'll take you home."

He stood up with blinding speed and held out his hand to me. "This time, I'm going to show you how we travel through the forest."

Curious I took his hand, in one swift moment he had me stationed piggy-backed behind him.

"Hold tight he warned." He leapt forward.

The surrounding forest blurred dizzyingly past us, for the first in my life I almost succumbed to motion sickness. My breathing hitched to the point of hyperventilation. It took less than two minutes, for him to travel what had taken us 2 hours to hike.

When we reached his Volvo, he craned his neck around, a smile plastered on his lips. "What do you think?" he asked.

Unable to speak or move, I simply clung to his back like a baby monkey might cling to it's mother.

"Bella?" I took a shivering breath at the sound of my name.

"I think… I need help." I quavered.

He gently unclasped my grip and set me on the forest floor. Eyes wide with panic he observed my hyperventilation. "Put your head between you knees Bella."

I did as he said, and felt a little better. "Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked from very close by.

"I should have closed my eyes." I responded weakly.

He laughed and brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "Well remember that for next time."

_Next time?_ "Bella, I was thinking while we were running."

"About not dropping me I hope."

"Silly girl, I would never allow anything to harm you, and I would _never_ drop you." He chastised sweetly. "No, I was thinking that I would like to try a little experiment."

"Oh?"

"Don't move," he said he leaned into me, if I hadn't been dizzy before, I was quickly loosing my grip on my personal equilibrium.

He hesitated, furrowing his brow, looking ready to fight against his experiment and never attempt it again.

I closed my eyes trying to catch my breath.

His ice cold, marble hard lips were suddenly on mine. My heart quickened, my breathing hiked, I tried to remember his orders to stay still, but my body had plans of it's own.

I drew forward, wrapping my arms around his neck, entwining my fingers in his hair, trying to pull him closer to me.

His steel grip on my shoulders pushed me away.

"Oops." I said biting my lip.

His pupils were dilated, his jaw taught. "Oops indeed," he said, breathing hard himself.

"Sorry." I whispered, Edward shook his head and stood up, pulling me with him.

I wobbled and nearly fell.

**To Be Continued:**


	21. An Unexpected Plan

_Blood Amongst the Roses – Chapter 21: An Unexpected Plan_

**Chapter 21:**_** An Unexpected Plan**_

**A**s the week came to a close, Alice came hunting for me. Charlie had gone to bed early after an exhausting day, and I was cleaning the kitchen as quietly as humanly possible.

While I scrubbed the sink, I had let my mind wander back to the meadow and Edward sparkling in the sunlight.

I hadn't heard a sound until directly behind me, someone cleared their throat.

I spun around, catching my foot on the corner of the rug and falling face first to the ground.

I clenched my eyes, waiting for pain, but instead found two ice cold marble hard arms around me.

"Graceful." Alice murmured quietly. Her face was steely and her eyes, now a slight brown color, having not fed in a week or so.

"Bella," she said, setting me back on my feet. "I know you and Edward are… growing close. But you've forgotten about me." She kept her face hard, as her eyes began to dance mischievously.

"Alice it's only been three days, I haven't forgotten about you." I blushed as my thoughts glossed over the last couple of days.

"Be that as it may, Bella, it is my theory that you and I need a girls weekend." Her iron expression was suddenly back to it's usual smile.

"Alice I'm starting back to work on Monday, having taken a week and a half off I'm broke. There's no way I can do something _this_ weekend. How about next weekend?" I knew this wasn't going to fly.

"Bella, honestly, do you think you would have to pay for anything? If it wasn't obvious I think you've kind of been adopted into the family. Even Esme wants to join us, to spend some time with you."

"Alice you've all done so much for me already, it's not fair for me to keep accepting all of this from…" Alice sidled up next to me, a smile on her face.

"It's only money Bella, _we_ don't really _need _it. Come on Bella, _please_? Do it for Esme?" Alice begged.

"Charlie will…"

"Will live over the weekend."

"I have to…"

"Relax at a spa?"

"Alice…"

"Will pay for everything."

"Alice!"

"Will make sure you have fun."

I was getting annoyed, I felt my face redden "That's enough Alice," I started angrily. "Listen I don't think this is such a good idea. Can't you just wait until next weekend, when I've got some money."

"No way! Isabella Swan, you had better be packed and ready to leave by 9 am tomorrow! If you're not Esme, Rosalie, and I will drag you, kicking and screaming to every store in Port Angeles, Tacoma, and Olympia!" Alice said loud enough to convey her own annoyance, without waking Charlie.

I held up my hands in defeat. "Fine fine, but so help me if you take me anywhere near a mall I'll never forgive you!"

"You'll forgive me!" She said with a smirk.

"Nope, I'll never forgive you, and I'll spend all my time with Edward from now on!" I denied.

Alice stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. "Please Bella? _Please please please?"_

"Nope never gonna forgive you, not even if you beg." I teased.

"I have ways of making you say uncle! Never underestimate me Isabella!" Alice danced to the door. "Nine AM Bella, We'll be here on the dot."

"Alright Alice." I agreed exasperatedly. There was no fighting her when she had a plan, but there was no way I was going to let her drag me around shopping. Even _if_ Esme was there to act as a buffer.

"See you in the morning Bella!" Alice sang and she opened the door.

"You are going hunting tonight, right Alice?" I asked concerned about the dark hue to her eyes.

"No way Bella, why would I go hunting when we're going to have you all to ourselves for the weekend?" I blanched. She turned, her face was sarcastic and a little upset.

"Of course we're all going to hunt Bella. You don't have to worry about being with us. No one is going to hurt you. Well Rosalie might be a little cold, but she won't eat you, she's got a good track record." Her eyes turned thoughtful.

"Thanks, but it's not me I'm worried about. Edward told me that the smell of humans is painful when you're thirsty. I don't want any of you to be pained by being around me." I explained.

Alice smiled, and then ran to wrap her arms around me. "Bella Swan you are extremely weird for a human. But I adore you, no strike that, I love you like a little sister!"

I blushed, as an only child I'd never had someone to look after me like Alice did.

"See you in the morning Bella, Sleep tight." I nodded and watched her prance into the darkness.

With a smile I finished cleaning the kitchen, then pulled my laundry from the dryer, carefully folding some clothing to pack once I located one of my travel bags.

Charlie's snores began to falter upstairs, I looked at the clock and sighed, it was past ten-thirty. If Alice expected me to be awake and coherent at nine, I needed to get to sleep.

**I** crawled into bed, feeling colder than usual. I pulled the covers tight around my shoulders and drifted swiftly to sleep.

_I was in a dark room, softly tinted to a bluish color by sunlight through a high window. My heart sped up…_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP


	22. A Trip

_Blood Amongst the Roses – Chapter 22: A Trip_

**Chapter 22 – **_**A Trip**_

I looked out the window and groaned, the street was invisible, covered in a thick blanket of cloud.

This was not a promising start to the weekend. I heard Charlie below rummaging through the kitchen for breakfast, I decided to talk to him about this trip I had been forced into, before he took off for fishing.

Why he would sit in a boat in this weather, risking hypothermia completely eluded logic.

"Charlie?" I said looking into the tiny kitchen as he slammed a yellow cupboard loudly in surprise.

"Bells, you're up early. Is everything okay?"

"I'm great Dad. Actually I needed to talk to you before you took off with Mark." I pushed my bangs from my face and pulled out a box of Raisin Bran for him.

"Alice and Esme are going on a trip, Alice is forcefully going to drag me along. I though I should let you know, in case you come home to find a ransom note on the kitchen table."

"You act as though there were no way you could escape the grasp of such a tiny little girl." Charlie laughed, as he poured a bowl of cereal, before waving the box in my face offering.

"No thanks. And Alice is quite strong despite her size. She's also very fast." I explained. "There is no escaping her when she has a plan."

"So I should ignore the ransom note?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, opening a drawer to my left and handing him a spoon. "I've got to shower, my captor will arrive shortly. I should at least look clean if nothing else."

"Do I need I worry about Stockholm Syndrome?" he joked. Charlie never joked, but he continued to play along.

I smiled and moved from the kitchen back toward the stairs. "I'm afraid it's a little late for that. I'm already fully involved with that family." I picked up my pace, knowing that Charlie would quickly turn into the worried father at that comment.

My shoulders were knotted, leave it to Alice to create such anxiety in my life just when things were looking pleasant. I stood in the shower, letting the warm water relax my muscles, while imagining what this trip held in store.

After drying my hair, and deciding to leave it hanging at my waist, I threw my weekend's worth of clothes into a bag. It's just a spa, I wouldn't need anything fancy would I?

I threw the blue duffel over my shoulder and trekked downstairs to see the kitchen deserted, I peeked out the window, the cruiser was gone. _Good_ I thought _Charlie needs a little time off._

I threw my things on the kitchen table and nibbled on an apple. I hoped I wouldn't be a burden, needing to eat and all.

A soft knock at the door, alerted me to my captor's arrival. I opened it slowly. Instead of Alice, there stood Edward, looking rather abashed.

"I swear this was not my idea." Was all he said, flashing his special crooked smile.

"Alice lied to me?" I asked breathlessly.

"If you don't want to go, you don't have to." conflict raged in Edward's eyes as he looked at me.

"No, I'm already packed." I replied "Besides, it might be fun."

Edward sighed and held his hand to me. "Shall we then?" I nodded.

"Wait, my bag," I tried to pull out of Edward's iron grip.

"No need, Alice… well she packed for you." He pulled me out the door, closing it and locking it with the key from under the eave behind us.

"How did you…" I cut myself off and shook my head. I didn't think I really wanted to know.

I stepped out and peered through the thick fog, trying to spot the Volvo. But instead of the shiny silver compact, I saw a sleek black vehicle. I remembered to my first visit to the Cullen house, when Alice told me about Edward's Aston Martin.

"Deus ex machina." I turned to see Edward smiling proudly, not at the car but at me.

"No kidding, it's beautiful." I breathed. I could hardly see it, but I could admire the subtle lines.

"I once thought the same. And then I _saw_ you."

His eyes were so sincere I could hardly believe how cheesey that was, but I blushed none-the-less.

"That was a little corny." I offered.

"I've been seventeen in 1918 Bella, and never once have I fallen for anyone. I think a bit of tawdry behavior now and again can be considered acceptable."

I laughed and he opened the car door for me, shutting it gently when I was settled. It seemed less than a second before he was sitting beside me revving the engine.

I looked behind my seat and saw two large suit cases glaring at me.

"Oh, tell me she didn't go overboard." I said with a grimace.

"Try to deny Alice the opportunity to shop." Edward returned with a groan. "I don't look forward to seeing what she packed. Frankly the "Alice Forecast" she hid from me is a terrifying prospect." His eyes filled with worry as he looked at my perplexed expression.

"So… no heads up then?" I almost whispered in response. _Great_ I thought _knowing Alice she sized me up for clothing I won't dare wear in front of Edward._

That simple thought was all it took to send my imagination running, and throw my heart into panic mode.


	23. Stormy Night

_Blood Amongst the Roses – Chapter 23: Stormy Night_

**Chapter 23 – **_**Stormy Night**_

The air had cleared up by the time we reached Tacoma, Edward drove the Aston right up to a grand looking hotel with an italian name I couldn't pronounce. _Fiume di Vita._

Edward chuckled. "That has to be the worst name for a hotel I've ever seen."

I threw him a quizzical look, and he laughed again. "Fiume di Vita, River of Life?"

I remained oblivious, it must have shown on my face, because Edward shook his head and glanced at the sky. "Looks like there will be plenty of shadow." he said, I glanced up and saw storm clouds rolling in.

He reached behind and grabbed the two bags from the backseat. "Alice generally foresees any ill events that _may_ occur. But she's not infallible, so I still have to be careful." he explained.

I nodded in understanding and smiled. Edward opened his door, I reached to open my own. "Don't even think about it." I heard him say. I froze in my seat, my eyes wide. He came around to my side of the car, toting both bags, opening my door.

"You're going to have to get used to being treated like the lady you are Bella." He said, before lowering his voice, "Please consider the age into which I was born, if I don't open doors, and pull out your chair, or help you on with your coat, it makes me feel less of a gentleman."

I hadn't forgotten how old he was by a long shot, but he was right, I hadn't considered _how_ he had been raised. I imagined the pair of us arriving at our destination had it been 1918, I saw him open the door of an ancient Ford Model T holding his hand out to help me with my footing. I blushed at the image, and stepped out of the car.

He put his arm around my back, barely touching me, but pulling me forward with him, into the hotel and up to the check-in counter.

"I have a reservation, under Cullen." He said to the girl behind the counter who stared at Edward. I looked at her name badge and smiled. Edward wasn't used to dealing with humans, I was going to have to handle this.

"Excuse me? Julie?" The girl looked at me, her brown hair, falling into her eyes."

"Yes?" she asked, her brown eyes widening, keeping Edward in her peripheral vision.

"We have a reservation. For Cullen?" I said Edward turned his gaze to me, his eyes were slightly disappointed, but he seemed to be fighting back a smile.

Julie turned to her computer, her eyes still wide. "That would be Edward and… Bella… Cullen?" She asked now looking at me, disbelief written all over her face. I blushed profusely.

"Yes," Edward said, smiling completely at my reaction. "I believe we have a suite?"

The girl nodded and dropped her eyes to hide her face, following suit I looked away, trying to keep Edward from reading my fantasy on my face.

_Bella Cullen_, I thought with a smile _No, Renée would kill me. I'm not the marrying type anyway._

"Here are your keys." Julie said in a dejected voice, her eyes once again plastered to Edward's perfect face. "Enjoy your stay at Fiume di Vita."

Again my guide's marble arm pulled to toward the Elevator. _Wait, she only gave us one key? Does that mean we… we're sharing a room?_

"It's a suite, believe me, if my presence bothers you I don't even have to be near you."

I looked at him shocked. "That's not _exactly _what I was thinking Edward."

"Isn't it?" he asked.

"Not in the least. I don't mind your presence at all." I replied blushing.

Edward tilted his head infinitesimally and then looked away. "What _are _you thinking then?" he asked softly, a hint of frustration coloring his tone.

"I was… thinking about the sleeping arrangements." I felt my face burn brighter _great_ "I was wondering if we would be…" I stopped short, as he looked humorlessly at me.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. He moved swiftly, not bother to pull me along this time. I had to run to keep up. He stopped outside of a double door and slid the key card, pushing the doors open wide, and gesturing for me to go in. I stepped in and stood against the wall while he closed the doors and put our bags on the couch in what I assumed was the common room.

"Bella," he said not looking at me. "I don't think that will ever be possible for us." Again with the assumptions.

"Edward Cullen what kind of girl do you take me for?" I said glaring angrily at him. "Men and women sleep together all the time _without_ having _sex_!"

He spun around and stared, his eye wide and repentant. "Crap, Bella I'm sorry! It's just, I know that Emmett was thinking that, Esme fretted over it, Rosalie practically gagged at it. It was all over the house this morning, it's only logical that that be my first conclusion when you stop short like you did."

I huffed at him and stated at my feet. "I would have hoped you'd have thought better of me." I said, milking it.

"I think very much, and very highly of you Bella. I'm so sorry to make you think otherwise, or to think less of me. I am a man, it's not like it's not on my mind. It's just not…"

I held up my hand, interrupting him. "I don't think any less of you." I said. "I'm sorry I made you go there."

I decided to peel myself away from the wall, I moved to the nearest bedroom door and opened it. A large king size bed greeted me, soft blue sheets pulled taught around the mattress.

A rumble of thunder overhead alerted us to the storms impending arrival. I grimaced.

"Alice said to be prepared for a fairly large storm." Edward said moving to the large window that opened up to a huge balcony, with a hot tub bubbling away, steaming the glass.

"Fabulous," I replied disgruntled as another peal of thunder shook the hotel and made the lights flicker out. "Fabulous." I said again.

Edward laughed, pulling me toward the large arm chair in the center of the room, setting me on his lap. My heart rate quickened, my entire body began to burn, there was a tingling sensation over the parts of my body that touched his, it was as if electricity was passing through us.

My nervousness made me speak.

"Why?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you think it would be impossible?" I said, my voice a whisper.

Edward sighed and pulled my face to look at his. "It would be dangerous Bella, I don't know if _I_ can handle that. Being with you in that way." He stroked my cheek softly. "I could _never_ forgive myself if I hurt you. Even if it was inadvertently."

"Oh." I sounded disappointed, even to myself. Edward kept his grip on my chin, staring into my eyes.

"I love you too much to lose you." He said sadly, as another roll of thunder rattled above us.

"You could never lose me."

"I could, and if I did, it would be my fault."

"I would still love you."

"You love me?" He smiled.

"Yes, very much."

"I love you too."


	24. Dinner Part 1

_Blood Amongst the Roses – Chapter 24 Dinner (part 1)_

**Chapter 24 – **_**Dinner **__(part one)_

The electricity in the hotel remained off. A bellhop was sent door to door, begging the guest's pardon and offering them free drinks in the expensive restaurant on the top floor.

"On behalf of the hotel, we would like to invite you to the Four Winds restaurant for free drinks."

"Oh, well thank you, but we don't drink." I smiled. I didn't know what his response would have been, had I informed him that I was underage, as was Edward… technically.

"I probably should take you to dinner though." Edward said thoughtfully from behind me.

"I'll ask the chef to put a free desert on your room number then." The bellhop said with a bow before moving quickly away.

Edward laughed. "I think I scared the poor kid."

I playfully backhanded him as I closed the door. "You terrify all the boys, all the want you. Your very presence makes me feel insignificant."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought his lips to my jawline. "The restaurant is black tie in the evenings. You might want to see what terrors Alice packed for you."

We each grabbed our bag and went into our respective rooms. I opened the light blue suitcase and pulled out and opaque black garment bag.

I held my breath as I unzipped the bag, gasping as a dark blue chiffon dress flowed out.

My eyes wandered back to the suitcase where a pashmina of the same color and fabric lay, folded around what looked to be attire appropriate underwear. I blushed, silently promising once again to kill Alice. If vampires could indeed be killed.

I stared at the fabric a while longer before I heard an impatient noise from the common room.

I carefully unwrapped the undergarments and slipped out of my travel clothes. Alice had chosen a strapless underwire bra that took more than the usual amount of struggle to don. The underwear was sheer and tiny.

I finally got my unmentionables settled and slipped the dress over my head. I hugged at my chest, but flowed over my stomach, hips and legs like water.

I might never wear anything like this dress ever again, do I tried not to look at it in the mirror as pinned back my hair and put on a clear lip gloss.

As I stepped out of the room, the pashmina draped over my shoulders, Edward's golden eyes widened as he looked me over, smiling at my shoeless state.

"You forgot shoes." He said.

"I'm afraid of what Alice might have packed. Can't I just wear my converse?"

I think that would go against the restaurant code." he said, averting his eyes and touching his tie. I stopped in my tracks, he was in a classic tuxedo with a cummerbund to match my dress. a white tie, and black leather court shoes.

I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath until I gasped for air, causing Edward to look back at me, concern apparent on his face.

"I'll… go brave the shoes." I gasped at him, running for cover. I closed the bedroom door behind me, sinking to my knees, and clutching at my heart. I was never going to be able to get used to his perfection. Not if Alice made him dress like that.

I slowly stood up and made my way back to the suitcase, pulling out a pair of heels, with what looked to be cubic zirconia from the ankle to the the toes. Of course knowing Alice, they could very well have been actual diamonds.

I stepped into the four in heels and grimaced. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to make it through the evening without falling flat on my face. I tightened the shoes as tight as possible, hoping somewhere, I'm sure, that it would keep me from tumbling at we trekked up the stairs.

I took three deep breaths, before walking back into the common room. If Edward's face had looked amazed at just the dress, he looked down right shocked and very appreciative at the shoes.

"Remind me to thank Alice for that." He said breathily.

"Very well, you can thank her, I'll kill her for endangering my life." I said, blushing at his stare.

"I won't let you kill yourself Bella, even if it mean carrying you up the stairs myself." He walked up to me, offering his arm in a refined manner.

"Shall we?" He asked. I nodded once, and allowed him to whisk me out of the suite.

The treacherous stairs were nothing with Edward's eyes and crooked smile constant upon me.

We reached the restaurant and a doorman opened the door for us, raising his eyebrows at the pair of us.

"Welcome to Four Winds, can I get your room number please?"

The host said in a monotone. He was a surly looking man with dark eyes and white hair.

"437." Edward said, putting his arm around my waist once again.

"Mister and Misses Cullen?" He said flatly. My body went ablaze again. It felt as if, even my fingertip were blushing.

"Yes." Edward said with confidence.

"Right this way please Mister and Misses Cullen." The host lead us through the restaurant, lit only with candles and the occasional rechargeable hand lamp

We were in the back of the hotel before we were gestured into a very cozy booth. "May I bring you the wine list?" the host asked.

"No," Edward responded quickly. "We don't drink." he echoed my words for the bellhop.

The man rolled his eyes, "Your server will be with you shortly. Enjoy."

He walked away lazily.

"What an unpleasant host." I said, my eyes narrowed at his back.

"Don't worry about it," Edward leaned in to whisper "The manager is of the same mind."

"Edward," I whispered back "Why do the people here keep calling us Mister and Misses Cullen?"

"Does it bother you?" he returned, his face impassive.

I blushed again, my mother had told me through most of my childhood that marriage wasn't something I _had_ to do. Though most of the time she made it sound as if she would never forgive me if I ever did get married.

And then there was Phil.

"No… not terribly." I breathed, trapped in his gaze. "I was just wondering."

"I think Alice wanted you to have special treatment."

"Oh." I said, confused. _Surely informing them that it was a birthday gist would have been simpler. But no, all these people think we're newlyweds or something._

The server walked up, a smile dancing on his face, he reminded me a little bit of Alice, the way a small smile seemed to light up her entire body.

"Hi there, I'm Sammy." He said. "I'll be your server this evening. We were sent a note by Misses Hale? She said we were to feed you the Lamb Cabernet, Very rare for the gentleman, and cooked to the Lady's specifications?"

I blanched at the bouncing boy, who flicked his fair hair from his eyes.

"Yes, Rare." I responded with a slight nod.

"Great," Sammy said enthusiastically "I'll bring some bread in just a minute." He turned and started of walk away, then spun around suddenly and jogged back. "Sorry, I forgot, what can I get you to drink?"

"Water for me," Edward said, then he looked at me "Bella? Coke?" He asked.

"No, water for me too please." I said, smiling at the beamish boy.

"Two waters and a basket of bread coming right up!" the waiter said with another blinding smile before he bounced off.

"From one rude monotonous guy, to an over-enthusiastic, Alice-type kid." Edward said shaking his head.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	25. Dinner Part 2

_Chapter 24 – Dinner (part two)_

**Chapter 24 – **_**Dinner (part two)**_

I stared into Edward's eyes, watching his thoughts flicker in them. I wondered vaguely if he would actually eat the food Alice had ordered for us, or if he had someplace he intended to hide it.

I laughed as I imagined him sticking a lamb shank in his pocket with a grimace in my direction.

"What?" He asked smiling. I shook my head, my face reddening as I tried not to laugh again. "Bella please, you'll make me think the worst if you don't tell me."

I shook my head again, and smiled as our enthusiastic waiter returned with two glasses of water and a basket contained bread, olive oil, and balsamic vinegar.

"Here you go. Your dinner will be ready shortly. Enjoy Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

Of course I blushed again. I had the strangest sensation that the rest of the weekend would comprise of me blushing profusely.

"Do I even look old enough to be married?" I wondered aloud.

"You could pass for nineteen if you tried." Edward suggested. "Though really you only have to be eighteen to get married you know."

My jaw dropped as I looked at him, wondering why on earth he would have a need to know that. I hummed, looked away before his eyes trapped mine again. I reached for the bread basket, pouring the oil and vinegar onto the plate before taking the appetizer.

"Honestly Bella!" He huffed, watching my slow motions. "Will you please tell me what you're thinking before I lose what little sanity I have left after having met you?"

My head was swimming with thoughts and images, those I could entertain, and those I could not. Marriage… it seemed to be on his mind. He enjoyed all the all the hotel employees calling us Mr. and Mrs.

"I'm thinking a lot of things." I said trying to find a way to express, or explain without hurting his feelings. I could undoubtedly stay with him forever, I knew this, and yet marriage was something I couldn't even allow in my thoughts.

"Bella…"

"I'm thinking, hold on."

"Don't think about it, just tell me. The more you think the more you edit!" he accused.

"But if I don't word it right you'll get the wrong idea." I said. "Just give me a second."

Edward sighed as I picked up my roll, dipping it in the oil and vinegar, before nibbling on it.

Then the thought struck me. I turned in my seat, facing him directly. His elbow was on the table, supporting his head and he watched me.

"Edward, we've hardly known one another for more than two months. Not even that really. But I know in my heart that I could be with you, forever if you'd have me." I took a breath, gauging his reaction. "However, I spent my entire childhood, with Renée telling me that marriage is a horrible institution, a huge waste of money for a piece of paper that simply states "These two people are in love and therefore must be stuck with one another until one or both die."

Edward scoffed at this, his face looking sad. He wasn't entirely used to me going off on tangents, and this probably had him worried.

"I could be with you forever Edward, without a second thought. But I've never seen myself as the marrying type. Charlie always says that I'm like Renée, I'm constant. Once I make up my mind to do something, or not do something, or to be with some forever, It's hardly possible to deter me."

Edward held a finger to my lips, a soft smile masking his concerned eyes. "Bella… I love you. In a way you will never understand. For us, when change comes, it's permanent, unchangeable. But you have to keep in mind that I am dangerous, especially to you."

It was my turn to stop him. I placed my hand on his cold cheek, a shock of electricity ran from my palm, over my entire body. I whispered "If you were going to do it Edward, I wouldn't be here. But I am here. So obviously, I'd rather die than be away from you."

His expression perturbed, he pulled his face away from me. "Bella," he groaned. "Please don't say things like that. Please."

The waiter, Sammy, returned just then, two plates with beautiful racks of cabernet lamb in either hand.

"Here we go, two raw, drunken sheep at your request." He said smiling. Short order terminology in a restaurant this classy threw me off guard.

"Thank you Sammy." I said

"No problem, let me know if you need anything else." He smiled once more and walked away

I returned my gaze to Edward, who was now staring at the food, with the same pained expression. "Are you really going to eat that? Or is Alice going to have to wash lamb stains from your pants pockets?"

He rolled his eyes and tore a shank off, bringing it to his mouth and tearing the meat off with his teeth. I watched as he chewed slowing, watching the patrons enter the restaurant.

Once he had swollowed he turned to look at me again. "It's part of the charade, we have to keep up appearances. Seem to be be what we're not. It isn't the most pleasant part of the act, but we still have to do it occasionally." He explained, taking another bite of the meat.

"It doesn't seem fair if you ask me." I said, thinking aloud again. "You didn't have to do this if it was going to make you uncomfortable."

"I wanted to. You deserve to have a night out, a real dinner, a real date. I can pretend to be real for your sake."

I grabbed his free hand and smiled brightly. "You feel pretty real to me, oh wonderous imaginary date."

Edward laughed. "You know what I mean."

"Nope, not a clue." I said plainly, moving my hand back to his face. "You're here, you're real, you're corporeal. That's all I need." I moved myself closer, scooting my body up and kissing him on the cheek.

"As you, are all I will ever need." Edward replied, looking at me seriously. "Bella? Can I keep you?"


	26. T'was a Dark and Stormy Cliché

_Blood Amongst the Roses – Chapter 25: It Was a Dark and Stormy Night_

Chapter 25: It was a Dark and Stormy Night

Edward held my hand as we walked back to our suite. He never took his eyes off me. Occasionally an older couple or an old lady would smile fondly, surveying his stares, and my deep blush.

When we came to the door he pulled the keycard from his pocket, still watching me. I couldn't look him in the eyes, knowing that if I did, I would be trapped there. He sighed and turned my face toward his. "Are you okay Bella?" He asked me, concern coloring his tone.

"No," I whispered. "Not at all."

"Then would you mind terribly, telling me why it is that you haven't looked at me since your little outburst about marriage?"

My body was on fire, I gave up my pretense and looked into his eyes, afraid I had hurt his feelings. "There is no reason. I just…" I stopped and stared into his ocher eyes.

"Yes?"

"I uh…" I started, how did my incoherency not send him for the hills? "I was… um… Embarrassed?"

"Why would." He stopped, his face changed completely, he closed his eyes with another small sigh, and smiled. "You have no reason to feel embarrassed Bella. I asked you what you were thinking, you told me. It seemed a rational enough argument."

"I was afraid it hurt your feelings." I explained, taking the chance to escape his eyes. He turned back to the door, sliding the keycard, and holding it open for me.

I walked in and immediately sat down to take off the dangerous shoes, wondering again exactly what Alice was thinking. She knew as well as anyone that my only coordination required latex gloves and a needle.

Edward chuckled as I tore both heels off my feet and sighed. Closing my eyes for half a moment, I allowed myself to imagine just how I would get back at Alice for it. Of course, as I did, I realized she probably would know the moment it entered my thoughts.

"Are you tired?" He asked me.

"A little. You?" He smiled, as if at a joke.

"No Bella, I don't sleep." He said matter-of-factly.

I gaped at him, his serene expression was off-putting. "You… don't sleep?"

"Nope."

"Never?"

"Not since 1918."

"Then," I stopped and frowned. "What do you do during the night?"

I thought I saw him wince slightly, but as I looked closer, I thought I must have imagined it. "There is a reason why I'm better versed in music, and have read more books than anyone, except maybe Carlisle, in the family."

"So you've spent over ninety years, reading and learning to play piano?" I queried, skepticism in my voice.

"And guitar, violin, cello, and saxophone." He ticked them off on his fingers.

"Wow," I breathed, awestruck. "Unlimited time to learn what you want." Edward frowned and turned away, "An eternity of time, living, or whatever, in a state of complacency. Learning the same things over and over. After a while, it becomes pure monotony."

I clapped my hand over my mouth. Stupid Bella, stupid stupid STUPID! I chastised myself. "I'm sorry." I said. "It's just that, it seems like the world is full of things to learn, new discoveries are made everyday."

"Our minds are different from yours. We can take in and retain more information than you can. We're faster, therefore we learn quicker as well." He began speaking faster, it was a habit he took to when agitated. "Every new discovery is absorbed in less that five minutes. Unlimited time means nothing."

I kept my hand over my mouth. I hadn't realized this was something that bothered him, my eyes began to burn, and my chin trembled.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered again, angry to hear my voice shake.

Edward spun around, regret immediate on his face. He rushed to me, squatting and prying my hands from my face gently.

"Bella, don't cry. Please, I didn't mean to upset you."

I did my best to fight back the tears threatening to trail down my cheeks. Taking a quick breath. "I'm not upset, I just feel so tactless."

"Bella, dear Bella, I understand that you're curious, I just don't know how to explain properly. You're not tactless, you're tired."

I nodded slowly, he put his arm around my waist, lifting, and leading me to my room. He opened the closet grabbing one of Alice's less suggestive night gowns, sending me to the bathroom to change.

I quickly washed my face, and ran a brush through my hair before putting on the night gown, and putting the blue dress back on it's hanger.

When I stumbled out, I half expected to be alone. But there he sat, on the foot of my bed, he had turned down the covers.

I half smiled as he held out his arms. I went to him. He swiftly pulled me into his lap, locking his steel arms around me. Casually, I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I promise you Bella, I'll make tomorrow better." I clutched at his shirt as he lifted me and put me under the covers, in what seemed like one motion.

As he tried to pull my fingers from his shirt I murmured, "Stay?"

He stopped moving, looking carefully at me. "Is that what you want?" He asked.

I nodded, "Please, just stay with me. Unless you… don't want to."

He said nothing, but stretched out beside me, on top of the covers. I rolled myself over and propped my head on his chest. His icy, rock hard skin was by no means, comfortable. But I felt soothed, and safe.

I sighed happily, twining my fingers into his, and fell asleep.


	27. Sunday Morning

**Chapter 26: Sunday Morning**

I woke up, tightly wrapped in all the blankets on the bed. My left cheek was completely freezing. I shifted slightly and opened my eyes. There smiling at me was my angel's beautiful face.

"Edward..." I murmured sleepily. His smile grew exponentially, making me wonder what was so funny.

"Good morning beautiful." He said serenely, craning he neck to kiss me chastely on the lips.

I pulled away and clapped a hand over my mouth, suddenly very awake. Why did I have to have morning breath, when his perfect face was that close.

"Bella?" Sadness crossed his face briefly, before it was replaced by curiosity.

"Morning breath." I said, blushing. I anticipated his response, and watched him laugh. He only became more beautiful when humor lit his face.

"Just give me five minutes." I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my toiletry bag. "Don't move."

He laughed again and made a play of sitting as still as stone. I smiled at him and ran into the bathroom, brushing my teeth fiercely, and running a brush through my tangled mess of hair. He was happy this morning, for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

I quickly washed my face with warm water and exited the bathroom. He was still sitting there, still as a statue. I moved back to the bed and curled up beside him. His still form relaxed as he put an arm around me.

"Better?" He asked, laughter in his voice.

"Yes."

"I can kiss you now, correct?"

I smiled and turned my head, propping my chin on his chest. "Yes." I repeated.

His arm constricted around me, pulling me up far enough to press his cold, hard lips to mine. I stopped breathing as he kissed me, my hand went to his hair of it's own accord, I twined my fingers in the soft bonze locks.

After a few second's he carefully unlocked my grip, his eyes were wide, pupils dilated. "I'm sorry Bella." He said, sounding as breathless as I felt.

"My fault." I gasped at him, untangling the limbs that seemed to have wrapped tightly around him without my realizing it.

Edward leaned his head back against the headboard and sighed. "So Miss Swan," he said, a vaguely conspiratorial look in his eyes. We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning. We had better make the very best of our Sunday."

I watched his face carefully, trying to arrange my own in polite interest. "What are you thinking of doing?"

"There's a hidden hot spring about 12 miles up that mountain," he pointed out the window. "I was thinking, if you'll let me carry you," he grinned sideways at me, knowing I'd probably roll down the face of it and wind up falling off a cliff. "We could sit in an all natural hot spring."

"How do you know it's up there? I don't remember reading about it in the brochure." I questioned him. Trying not to imagine him _carrying_ me up a mountainside.

"I can smell the mud and sulfur from here." I blanched and wondered how he managed to stand the smell of the sulfur all weekend. "Relax Bella, the mud over powers the sulfuric smell. It's more salty than anything."

"I thought you couldn't hear my thoughts." I accused, looking deep into his golden eyes.

"I can't, but I can read your expression. I think you're also worried about me dropping you as I carry you up a mountain." He laughed as I allowed my mouth to fall open.

"Not so much you dropping me, as me falling away from you." I said. I knew I wasn't making much sense. He was smiling crookedly, taking my breath away.

"Bella, I won't drop you. I won't hurt you, and I'll do my very best not to let you hurt yourself." His joking tone disappeared, "But if you'd rather not go Bella, that's fine."

I almost saw in his eyes what he was hoping. "No Edward, I want to go." I said, his face fell momentarily before he looked up with a brilliant smile. "You I trust, it's my bad luck I worry about."

Edward sighed again. "You have too much faith in me Bella. You really shouldn't."

"Edward Cullen so help me... I have a generally good sense of people, and I _know_ that you are a _good_ person. So yes I trust you, and whether you like it or not, I don't think I'll ever be able to change that."

Edward's face crumpled once again. "Bella..." He groaned.

"No more whining, I'm taking a shower. What should I wear for this... _trek_?" I asked him, grabbing my shower robe and shampoo.

"Jeans and a sweater, grab a pair of short and a tank top and put them in a bag. I'll get some big towels."

I nodded and made my way into the shower. I knew Edward was afraid to be alone with me, afraid he might hurt me, and nobody would know.

I almost decided not to go, to stay where people could see us, just so he wouldn't be bound up so tight.

As I washed my hair, my mind drifted to thoughts of staying in the hotel room, alone with him. However, even that seemed more dangerous than promising. At least from where he stood. The warm water flowed over my shoulders, everything I wanted to do, required us to be alone. And that seemed to worry him greatly.

After quickly rinsing my hair I stepped out and wrapped towel around it. "Edward," I said quietly, knowing he could hear me. "I'm fine with being alone with you..." I heard him shuffle about. "But if _you're_ worried to be alone with me, we can stay around here."

"No Bella." His voice rang clear from the far side of the bedroom, "We can do this. I just want to make sure it's what you want to do. I don't want you to be afraid of being alone with me."

"Oh." _Nice response Bella_ I chastised myself.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Afraid to be with me."

"No Edward, I am not afraid to be with you. I always feel..." I tried to think of the right word as I pulled my hair back into a tight tail. "I always feel safe with you." I finished, pulling on my jeans and walking out of the bathroom.

Edward looked me over, before walking up and kissing me on the forehead. "I just wish you would see it Bella. I'm not safe. I am dangerous, especially to you."

"But you wouldn't hurt me, even though you could. Edward I know you too well to accept that as a possibility." I wrapped both my arms around his neck and smiled "I like being with you, I've never been as comfortable with anyone as I have your family. So please Edward, don't try to push me away like this. Please."

Edward grimaced slightly. "Alright... so we're going to the spring?"

I nodded and smiled with my reply, "Sulfur, mud and all."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

~*~

_A/N Thank you to everyone who has subscribed and favorited BAtR, it means so much to me._

_So here's the story, BAtR is a project I started back when this site really disliked me,_

_and my mac. I posted it on a wordpress blog, where all of my friends and twitter followers would go when I'd update. But this is a far more intriguing way to go about it. So thank you for your interest, and please Rate and Review._

_I plan to try and update Every Monday._

_(Ps if you have things you'd like to say but don't want to review, you can tell me on twitter - Link available on profile)_

_~∆Josephine Le'Ghard∆~_


	28. The Hot Spring

**Chapter 27: The Hot Spring**

_(Just a small reminder, I do not own, nor am I affiliated with_

_anyone or anything concerning the Twilight Universe.)_

_A/N: This is a celebratory post, we just adopted a new kitty today, and I'm very, very happy to have a new little brother. So this is dedicated to the_

_un-renamed kitty, I am simply calling Tae for the time being,_

_Welcome home little bro._

Edward shouldered the duffel bag I had to buy at the hotel Gift Shop. Alice obviously had not anticipated a dip in a hot mud puddle. He casually took my hand as we walked across the street to the hiking trail. I observed his face as we walked the trail, his emotions seemed to range from anxiety, to fear, to worry, to pure bliss.

It made me want to ask him what he was thinking. But that seemed to be his trademark question. "So where exactly are we headed?" I asked, looking up at him.

"We'll be veering off from the trail in a few minutes. Then we'll have to walk... or run if you'll let go of your stubborn streak. He peered down from under his thick brownish eyelashes. My breath caught in my throat as his eye smoldered convincingly.

"Breathe Bella." His cold hand was on the small of my back, moving me off the the path and into the thick tree line.

I sucked in a lung full of air, escaping the trap of his gaze. "No fair." I murmured, making him laugh loudly. In the thick brush it was like church bells ringing. Come all ye heathens indeed. The vampire and the human in love with him.

"Bella it's a very long walk, if you would overcome your fear..."

"I'm a big girl, I can walk, you'll just have to be very patient." I interrupted.

"I wonder if I can be." He mused thoughtfully.

** We** trekked up the pathless mountainside, Edward would stop occasionally to lift me over fallen trees, and large boulder, every touch send a wave of electricity through my entire body, sparking the small hairs on my arms, and the back of my neck to stand on end. My heart, well that was only too obvious, the corner of his perfect lips would turn up, making my breath stop.

Between the constant flow of adrenaline from his touch, and the treacherous walk, I was quickly losing step, hyperventilating. "Bella." Edward's voice was low, and serious, his eyebrows knit together in concern, or exasperation. I couldn't be sure which.

"Fine, but don't you dare let me fall." He crouched down, his back facing me.

"All aboard." He said, smirking.

"That does _not_ sound right." I informed him, a blush evident across my face.

Edward groaned again, as I ambled onto his back, burying my face in his neck, I soaked up his scent, filing it away as a perfect memory. Hoping, with all my heart that I would need to ever access any memory concerning him. Praying even, that he would always be around.

"Bella, you can stop hiding now, we're here." Edward chuckled softly, peeling me from his back and into his arms bridal style. My eyes were wide as he looked at me in his arms with desire.

I wriggled myself free from his hold and looked around, the hot spring was more than I expected, there was a pool of water with steam dancing across the top of it. About two yards from the water I noticed a large mud puddle, almost the size of the fresh water pool, and just as warm looking.

"Wow..." I breathed. Edward was already in a pair of cutoff jeans and making his way to the mud puddle.

"There's a boulder big enough for you to change behind." He gestured to rock almost as big as Charlie's house behind the pool of warm water. I took my duffle bag and moved behind the rock to change. As I peeled off my sweater I began to wonder if maybe he was looking in my direction. Waiting for me to emerge, or perhaps expecting a flash of skin. Or even more likely waiting for me to trip over my own feet as I changed.

I heard a slosh and figured he has submerged himself in the mud puddle.

I quickly pulled on the cottony shorts I found in the very bottom of my bag and walked out. Edward's eye widened in surprise. _Maybe Alice _was_ thinking ahead._ I thought blushing as I adjusted the strap of the bikini top and stuck a toe in the mud.

It felt as warm as a jacuzzi. Charlie's water heater never got this warm for sure. "Oh wow." I repeated, sinking into the goo. Edward's eyes were still trained on my shoulder straps. "Sorry," I explained. "Alice didn't pack me anything that was sleeveless, and not silk."

Edward nodded once and allowed his entire body to plunge into the muck, a smile on his lips.

"This is nice." He mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"It really is." I agreed, leaning my head back, and trying my hair into a bun.

"I almost don't want to leave."

"Almost?" Edward's eyes flashed open and stared at me curiously.

I smiled. "I think I've been getting use to Forks, to my job, your dad. My dad. It's nice. I don't think I've ever had quite as many friends in my life, as I have in Forks." I looked back into his eyes as he stared. "And then there's you." I said, hoping he wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"What about me?" He asked, his voice low and his eyes calculating.

"Well I've never really had someone like you." I blushed and immediately regretted tying up my hair. There was no place to hide.

Edward's crooked smile played on his face again. "Someone... like me." He repeated in a thoughtful tone. "I suppose that's something at least. I'm the first tempted vampire you've come across. Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Not... that." I said, shocked at his open use of the word. "It's just... I feel different when I'm with you. Like, before you, something was missing. You make me feel complete." My confession made my chest tighten. "I think the heat is getting to me. I'm going to rinse off."

I slipped and slid a few times trying to get out of the mud. I went into the water and closed my eyes. It was slightly cooler than the mud, refreshing almost. I was afraid to turn, to see his face. I hoped he wasn't mad, or sad.

"Bella." His voice was directly behind me "You... you're everything to me. I never thought you were possible. Either side of you really. And you have an amazing number of sides." He dropped beside me in the water and gently turned me to face him. "Why did you run away from me?"

"I didn't."

"You turned red, and couldn't escape fast enough." He brushed a drop of mud off my cheek with his thumb.

"I was afraid you'd be upset." I all but whispered, averting my eyes.

"Bella, I'm not upset, I'm never upset with you. Yes, maybe sometimes your reactions, or the things you say worry me. But..." He sighed "But Bella, it is only because I want you safe, always. And my being with you, is not safe."

I fought back the tears that threatened to give me away, I didn't want to hear him say this, to talk himself into leaving me, even if it was for my own good.

"Look at me Bella, please." I shook my head, afraid that if I looked at him now I would abruptly begin sobbing. "Alright then." He said. Pain marring his tone. "Let's head back then. I'll bring your towel."

~*~

**A/N Bear with me guys, it's been a while since I worked on this one.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading**

**and subscribing. You all rock!**

_**~∆Josephine Le'Ghard∆~**_


	29. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 28: Down the Rabbit Hole...**

(Just a small reminder, I do not own, nor am I affiliated with

_anyone or anything concerning the Twilight Universe.)_

We were both quiet for the next few hours, Edward sat with me in the cheap hotel Cafe, watching while I ate.

I wanted to go back, erase the words I had said. I shouldn't have said anything. How could someone as extraordinarily wonderful as Edward Cullen, settle himself, with someone like me? Plain old Bella...

_Knock it off Bella. _ I chastised myself _You sound like some moony romance novel protagonist. _I chuckled over my bacon burger, willing my eyes up to meet his.

Edward's brow was furrowed as he thought. He didn't even meet my glance. _See you idiot. You've hurt his feelings! You'd better make this right._

I took another bite of my burger and considered my options. How does one cheer up a vampire. _Well...._ I thought. _No no no, he would be so angry if I mentioned that even jokingly!_

I sighed again and put my burger down. "I'm sorry." I murmured. His eyes turned soft as he looked at me.

"_You_ have nothing to be sorry for Bella." He informed me.

I sighed again. "I've hurt your feelings."

"No, Bella. You only did what was natural to you."

"No," I said shaking my head stubbornly. "I ran away because I'm a coward."

Edward laughed softly and ran his fingers through his tousled hair. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are no coward. What coward would run off for a weekend get away, with someone like me?"

"A very stupid coward?" I asked with a smirk.

He nodded and kept smiling. "Yes, not very smart at all. However, I hope you will permit me to say, I am very glad that you decided to be very stupid with me this weekend." His eyes were so sincere, I couldn't help but return his smile.

"Me too, I just wish..." I bit my tongue quickly and gazed at my burger.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said. "it doesn't matter."

"Please tell me what you're thinking. I'm not used to not knowing."

"You contradict yourself. It confuses me. I wish I knew why you do it." I answered.

"What do you mean." Edward's expression was puzzled. He had to know.

"You say you want to be with me, then you say we shouldn't be together. I worry that you'll just... vanish." I explained slowly, watching comprehension dawn on his beautiful face.

"I am sorry to make you worry." He murmured, just loud enough for my less sensitive ears to hear. "I am at war with myself. What I want, and what I know is best." Edward placed his head in his hands and sighed. "You should be safe, you should be able to live your life, and not worry about my world."

"I trust you, to keep me safe."

"And that is a problem too. You shouldn't trust me. Bella, you are everything I never knew I wanted, even so, it would be too simple for me to just... accidentally kill you. I couldn't live with myself if any harm came to you, because of what I am."

"There you go again, contradicting yourself and confusing me further." I pouted. "What exactly are you saying Edward? Do you want to... be with me? Or do you want to leave me." I whispered the last part. My heart felt like it was about to tear by the mere thought of him leaving.

"Yes." was all he answered, his probing eyes on mine, watching, waiting.

"Yes.... what?" I breathed. My heart rate increased with fear, a wide eyed waiter dropped the check on the table, staring incredulously between the two of us before walking away.

He quickly placed a bill into the folder and nodded to the waiter who was ten feet away, still watching. "Bella, let's go back to the room."

My breathing hitched, what was he saying? Was he planning on leaving just to keep me safe? No -- he couldn't.

I didn't move, my eyes still glued to his face. _Tell me_ I begged silently.

"Bella, please?" He whispered, tugging gently at my arm, lifting me effortlessly from the chair and whispering into my ear. "We can't discuss things here, the waiter feels like he should intercede."

_Maybe he should, I can't hear this. I can't hear you telling me you want to leave me. Not now. _

I moved silently, and slowly, to Edward's apparent chagrin. He kept an arm around me, his eyes darting worriedly to my face ever few seconds.

When we reached the room I slumped against the wall as he slid the key card. With the door open he held his hand to me, his eyes careful, and his expression reserved.

I felt a tear trail down my face, his mask fell away. "Bella," he whispered. "Oh, oh my Bella, don't cry. Please. I promise you it's nothing like that." His arm snaked around me once again pulling me to a room, and to the nearest chair.

I sat down, staring into nothingness, Edward sat on his knees, directly in front of me.

"Listen very carefully Bella, yes, I should leave, I shouldn't be taking away from a happy human life. But I am not that strong, I do not have the ability to leave you. I want to be with you more than anything. And that scares me. I should want you safe more than anything. I'm not going anywhere Bella. Not now. I can stay with you, as we are."

"But you might... when.... you're stronger?" I asked between sobs.

"Shh shh, I will be here with you. As long as it is in your best interest. I have told you, you are my life, my only reason to keep going." He whispered to me.

"Don't... please say you won't leave. Promise me." I begged.

"I cannot promise that. It has to be your safety above all."

"Then... make me like you." The idea worked in my head, if I was a vampire, I would be strong, durable, beautiful. He wouldn't have to leave me for my safety, for anything.

"Bella what you're asking is impossible." His face jumped from fear, to pain, to anger, to worry, to guarded, in less than a second.

"No," I said. "If I was like you, you wouldn't have to worry, not about killing me, or breaking me, or putting me in danger. I'd be able to take care of myself, and stay with you always."

"What about Charlie? Your friends? Your Job? Renee?" He counted these off on his fingers. "You couldn't be Bella anymore. You would never see Charlie and Renee again. You would have to be rid your friends. And forget your job, there's no way in hell you could do that."

"I can live without my so called friends Edward. My parents, that might be harder, but I would have you. I could find another job." I said, pleading with my eyes.

"It would be a very long time before you could be amongst people again Bell. No I will not curse you to this life."

"So you'll just let me get old and die?"

"That's what is supposed to happen."

"So you'll stay with me, leaving me human, you'll watch me get old, wrinkly, and senile?"

"I will be with you, as we are Bella, here in this moment. I will always love you, even when you're old and senile. You will always be the most beautiful thing to me."

"You're impossible." I huffed.

"And you are human. So shall you remain, for the rest of your days."

* * *

_**Author's Note: I am blown away by all of you. Thank you so much**_

_**for actually reading this thing.**_

_**It really warms my heart, in ways you cannot imagine.**_

_**This week I have a project for you, we're coming up pretty soon on**_

_**a special appearance by some special human imbibing vampires.**_

_**Should there be baseball? Should there be Phoenix?**_

_**Should Jacob Black ever make an appearance?**_

_**Let me know in reviews!**_

_**(By the way, my readers pwn everyone else's readers!)**_

∆_**Josephine Le'Ghard∆**_


	30. and Back Again

**Chapter 29: ...and Back Again**

(_Just a small reminder, I do not own, nor am I affiliated with_

_anyone or anything concerning the Twilight Universe.)_

The car ride back to Forks was almost unbearable, Edward was talking to himself, so fast that I couldn't understand a thing he said.

It sounded more like a hum than actual words. I sighed and stared at the scenery speeding by in a green blur.

Edward's phone rang shrilly, he brought it to his ear. "What?" He asked, his voice still angry. "No Alice we're not 'there yet'." he growled into the phone. His eyes flickered to me and he sighed. "Fine. No, I know." He held the small silver phone in front of my face and spoke more gently. "Alice would like to speak to you."

"Oh." I took the phone, "Hey Alice."

"What the hell is going on? Things are all messed up, as of last night! What happened?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Alice." I said.

"When you guys left your future was clear and bright, and pretty damned perfect Bella! Now all of a sudden it's like... All jumbled up!"

"Oh..." I said again. My face fell. Now I knew what she was talking about, Edward was looking for alternatives after all. "Um, later, Alice." My voice cracked, to my dismay. Edward's eyes flashed to my face again, I turned to look out the window.

"Bella..." Alice sighed into the phone, before groaning again. "Just tell him I say to cut it out, he know's what."

" 'K." I replied, taking a few deep, steadying breaths before hanging up.

"Alice.... Alice says to cut it out." I said slowly.

"What?"

"She says you know what."

Edward sighed, shaking his head. "She should mind her own business."

I placed the cell phone in the cup holder and returned my gaze to the window, and the passing sea of green. I desperately wanted to say something, but something told me that right now, it would be better just to stay quiet.

Edward's Volvo growled loudly beneath us, almost as if it were feeling what he was feeling. I didn't dare look at the speedometer. I didn't _really _want to know how fast he was driving. All the quicker to be rid of me.

Again the phone rang, Edward glared out the window, leaving me to answer.

"No..." His hand shot out too slow.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, would you mind terribly putting my idiot brother back on the phone?" Alice's voice was laced with malice.

"He didn't even want me to answer, I have a feeling he doesn't want to talk." I said, trying, unsuccessfully, to sound as if I didn't care.

"Oh Bella, don't worry, just give him the phone." She replied, softer this time.

I held the phone to him, careful not to look at him. He took it and sighed.

"What now Alice?" He muttered.

Even without vampire ears I heard Alice screeching like a banshee. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't you DARE go there, or so help me I will kill you!"

"Alice, this isn't your business. Leave it alone." his voice was tight, controlled.

"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T!" She yelled, before launching into speaking so fast I had to tune her out, I caught bits and pieces like "I love her too." "Not going anywhere" and "You're such an ass!"

"Knock it off Alice." Edward snarled into the mouthpiece. "You don't know... it's not..." He saw my eyes on his face, which crumpled momentarily in pain before quickly reverting to control. "It has to be done."

An ear piercing scream of frustration and a dial tone later, Edward snapped the phone shut and pocketed it.

We were about three miles now from Charlie's house, when Edward sighed and pulled to the side of the road. "Bella..." He said

"Don't." I whispered breathlessly. Trying not to look at him.

"Bella please, _please_ listen." His cold hand found it's way under my chin, pulling my face to meet his.

"I can't, I can't hear what you're going to say. Don't say it Edward please." I closed my eyes. "Don't do it."

His hand dropped. "What the he... Bella what exactly is it that you think I am going to say?"

My body was shaking, remembering Alice's words through the phone '_not leaving, I love her too." _ I shook my head and bit my lip, hard.

"Bella, stop it," He pulled my lip from between my teeth. "you're going to hurt yourself." His voice was soft, caring. But my fear was that the love and gentleness would not reach his eyes.

"Maybe you're right." He said with a sigh. "It did cross my mind, that's why Alice was so mad. But... I'm not going to do anything Bella. Nothing that should ."worry you this much."

"I heard her." I breathed, angry at the crack in my voice. "She said you would leave. Don't... please."

"I told you last night Bella, I don't think I can."

"If Alice saw it..."

"If Alice saw it, it's still subject to change." He said slowly, brushing my hair from my face. "I can't leave you, it only crossed my mind, Bella. Please don't be sad."

"How can I do this Edward? If it's crossing your mind now, what is there that says in won't in a few months, and you won't act upon it then?" My words shook as they left my lips, I finally tuned my gaze to his golden eyes. "You're mad because of what I said. What I asked for. But Edward, it solves everything."

Edward cringed but did not look away from me. "No, it condemns you to a fate far worse."

"It won't be worse if I have you!" I said. A demanding edge to my voice. "I can survive it Edward, but now... the only thing I won't survive is you leaving! So stop thinking about that."

"Bella I'm not going to..." again the tiny silver cell phone rang in Edward's pocket. He growled.

"Just answer it. She's not going to stop calling until you do." I wrapped my arms around my chest and returned my gaze to the window.

"Dude!" I heard a booming voice yell. Edward pulled the phone a foot from his ear. "You know you're like 20 yards from the house and we can hear _everything_." Emmett said jovially. I groaned and sunk myself deep into the passenger seat.

"Esme and Alice say you need to bring Bella here before taking her home. Charlie had a rough weekend." There was a scuffle and a softer voice spoke into the phone.

"Edward, it's Jasper. Don't let Bella worry anymore. She's falling apart at the seams. Just bring her home."

Home... somehow right at this moment, home looked more like California, with Renee, and Phil. Not with Charlie, or the Cullens, no matter how badly I wanted _home _to be wherever Edward was. Right now, I didn't even know. _'Charlie had a rough weekend."_ Emmett's words rang.

"Wait..." I murmered.

"Bring her home Edward." There was a tone of panic that almost matched mine in Jasper's voice.

"What did Emmett mean?" I gasped, my eyes widening, my fingers worried at the side of the seat belt. "What did he mean? About Charlie.

Edward restarted the car. "Just breathe Bella. We're going home."

Home again it made no sense, I only wanted answers.

~*~

**REVIEW**

~*~

As always thank you for reading, I wanted to remind you all to head over to my profile and give God's Arm Bar a go. I'm quite fond of that story.

**Edward: "Jo can we please wrap this up, Bella is hyperventilating here."**

Me: "Isn't Carlisle home?"

_Watches as Edward's body goes a little rigid._

**E: "No, he's at the hospital."**

Me: "Would this have anything to do with Ch..."

**E: "Shh, and yes. Can't we just get her home. Please?**

Me: "Yea, go ahead then."

**E: "Thank you."**_ Edward revs engine and races back to the Cullen abode, a panicky Bella hyperventilating in the passenger seat._


	31. Accident

**Chapter 30: Accident**

(_Just a small reminder, I do not own, nor am I affiliated with_

_anyone or anything concerning the Twilight Universe.)_

I couldn't breathe, something was very, very wrong. My thoughts kept turning over the possibilities. He could be injured, work related. He could have fallen ill during my absence, a relapse into junk food central could do that. There could have been a problem in town, and he's simply tired. I prayed for the latter.

I wasn't paying attention to anything but my own thoughts. A pair of ice cold hands unbuckled me from the car and lifted me slowly. I started.

"Shh, shh, It's okay Bella, relax." Alice's soft voice was beside me, I looked around and found that Edward had me held to his chest like a small child, his brow was furrowed, his perfect lips were turned down at the corners, and his eyes. Oh gods, his eyes were agonized.

"Alice," I choked out. "...Charlie."

"He's in the hospital Bella. Carlisle is taking care of him." I began to shake uncontrollably.

"W...why?" I stammered. My eyes on Alice.

"I don't really know. He was working all weekend and then suddenly I saw him fall." Alice's eyes were slightly brown, the sunlight pouring in from the large windows at the back of the house landed on her face, causing thousands of reflected streams of light to flash in my eyes.

"I send Carlisle to Department the moment I saw it. He only called to tell us that Charlie was in the ICU. He can't tell us anything more." Her hands reached out to me. I didn't move.

"I have to go to the hospital..." I all but whispered.

"I'll take you dear." Esme's voice rang clearly. I was glad it was her, she would be easier to cry on. She wouldn't mind.

"No, I'll go." Edward said softly watching my face carefully.

"No Edward, Bella needs Esme. You and I will go later. " Alice said, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder and telling him something I did not hear.

"Bells... call if you need us." It was the first time I had ever heard Emmett speak in any level lower than a subtle boom. He was trying to comfort me. This was not looking good.

Esme's cold hand found the small of my back as she led me back out of the house and into the garage. I wasn't paying much attention until I found myself sitting in a darkly tinted two seater. I looked down the nose of the vehicle and saw a cherry red sports car.

Esme saw me looking. "Carlisle bought this for me for Christmas." She said softly. "It's a Lotus Elise." The fondness the Cullens seemed to have for their cars eclipsed even the fondness I've seen some parents have for their own children.

How could humans, with their beating hearts, have less soul than _my _vampires. They loved each other, and those outside of their family unconditionally. Save Rosalie, but I'm sure even she has a heart of gold underneath her cold exterior.

"It's lovely." I whispered.

"Oh, Bella, dear, dear Bella. I'm sorry. You didn't want to hear about my car." Esme's hand gently grabbed mine and held it.

"It's not good is it Esme?" I asked.

"I don't know darling. I truly wish I could tell you everything you need to know." The Lotus sped along the 101 toward the hospital. I was surprised to see that even sweet, gentle Esme drove faster than any human would dare.

"Carlisle will be awaiting out arrival. He will tell you everything you need to know."

I nodded and watched Esme pull smoothly into a parking space. It should have been impossible to make it at the speed Esme drove. Carlisle's blonde hair was waiting at the hospital entrance. His face was drawn. My heart felt as though it had been hit repeatedly with a stick.

I was not ready to face this. This is Forks, nothing should happen to the Chief of Police. What wasn't I being told.

Carlisle was at my door in seconds, he pulled me out, recognizing my dazed state. "Please breathe. Bella." He asked.

He tugged me gently, silently to the Intensive Care Unit of Forks Regional Hospital, up two flights of stairs and past a group of shocked looking nurses, who nearly swooned at the sight of Doctor Cullen.

The room was not like all the other rooms I had seen in hospitals. This room had a large glass wall, and door. Through it I saw Charlie, tubes and wires taped to his face and arms.

My voice shook uncontrollably "C... Carlisle..."

"There has been a group of motorcyclists from Seattle here this weekend. I would be very surprised, Bella, if that was not the reason Edward and Alice conspired to whisk you away." Carlisle said, He put an arm around me, not to comfort, but to hold me steady. "Charlie was called to the diner to calm them down."

My breath caught in my throat. Some motorcycle gang hurt my dad...

"There was an argument, and three shots were fired. Mark brought the other deputies to help but Charlie was already down."

My legs went out from under me, only Carlisle's arm kept me from sinking to the floor.

"Bella, I understand that this is difficult. But Charlie's condition is critical. Medicine has done all it can now." Carlisle's tone was quiet, consoling. My daddy was dying. There was nothing Carlisle could do.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe. Someone had tied sheet metal around my ribs, it felt light it was quickly constricting. Carlisle basically carried me to a chair and crouched in front of me, observing my face.

"Isabella?" Carlisle's tone turned professional, but his face was still familial. Like he wanted to cradle me to him. "You can stay with us as long as you need to. But I need you to listen right now." He pulled my hands into his. I felt so cold all over I didn't notice the difference in temperature. This made Carlisle frown.

"The first bullet grazed his left ventricle. We tried to repair the damage but we don't know if it will help. The second bullet entered his lung. We removed the slug but found more damage than we anticipated. He is on a ventilator to help him breathe. If he pulls through, Bella, it's likely he will be on ventilation for the rest of his life."

All the air I had left in my lungs rushed out of me painfully, I couldn't inhale, I couldn't think. This wasn't processing. My daddy was broken, if he lived through this... if... Why did we keep saying if, and not when. Why couldn't Carlisle fix this? Like he had with Edward. He could keep Charlie alive.

Carlisle sighed and his face fell. "I know what you're thinking Bella. I can't do that. It would change nothing. Charlie would still never be able to see you, nor you him." His grip on my hands tightened as the light of hope left my face again. "I'm so sorry Bella. If it made sense I would do this, for you. But you would still be apart from your father. And I am certain that this is not the kind of life Charlie would be fond of."

"Please..." I rasped.

"Bella, I cannot. I'm so sorry." I fell forward, harsh sobs raked from my throat. I thought I Charlie, I had just come back into his life, and now he was leaving mine.

I thought of Phil and Renee, they would beg me to return home. But most of all I hoped and prayed the Edward would not leave me now.

_Please..._

_Please..._

_Please..._

_~*~_

_**REVIEW**_

_~*~_

* * *

Me: "Please don't hate me."

_A growl resonates from the far side of the room._

**E: "I should murder you for that."**

_**Carlisle: "That is enough Edward."**_

Me: "It's not like I told that rogue gang of Seattle Motorcyclists to shoot at Charlie!"

**E: "No you just wrote it. This is going to kill Bella!" **_growling_

Me: "I'm just doing my job Edward, listen to Carlisle and pipe down."

**E: **_vicious snarling_

_**C: "Enough, I'm very sorry for my son's behavior Jo."**_

Me: "Don't worry about it Carlisle, I'm pretty torn up over Charlie's condition myself. I just wanted my readers to know that. I love Charlie like he's my own father.


	32. Fight or Flight

**Chapter 31: Fight or Flight**

(_Just a small reminder, I do not own, nor am I affiliated with_

_anyone or anything concerning the Twilight Universe.)_

I sat there, staring into Charlie's ICU room, an endless stream of tears ran down my cheeks. Edward had arrived and was now sitting with me curled on his lap. Esme has taken my phone to call Renee and Phil. And Carlisle came through every twenty minutes to check on Charlie and inform me that there was no change.

I appreciated everything they were doing for me, for Charlie. But it was just mechanic, or maybe I was just mechanic.

Edward's soothing hands rubbed circles on my back, and stroked my hair every time a sob escaped me "Shh, I know Bella. I'm here." He would whisper consolingly in my ear.

It may have been minutes, hours, or even days when Esme returned with my iPhone in hand. "Renee is catching the next plane up, Bella." She looked at Edward with concentration. I didn't even bother to ask what she told him. I was tired, but afraid to sleep. I just put my head back on Edward's shoulder and looked through the glass walls of my father's room.

"Bella, I should take you home, you need to sleep." Edward said in my ear. Night had fallen, I was exhausted, physically, and emotionally.

"I can't." I choked out, gripping his shirt tightly.

"Bella, if you don't rest you'll get sick."

"I'll get sick whether I rest or not. I can't leave. I can't sleep, I have nightmares." I tried to explain this without my voice cracking, and without a frog leaping into my throat. I failed.

"Bella..." he whispered, then shook his head. The night dragged, Carlisle never left the hospital, he insisted that for my sake he would stay.

Around four am he returned to check Charlie's machinery. He ran his hand through his hair and didn't look up to see me watching him.

"Carlisle..." I rasped as he came out.

"I'm sorry Bella, his stats are dropping." Carlisle said, running his fingers through his hair once again. The act seemed too undignified of Carlisle, it was something Edward frequently did, but for Carlisle, it suggested a deeper stress.

I nodded, not speaking. Fighting the lump in my throat. I shivered slightly and put my head back against Edward's shoulder.

"I'm going to get you a blanket Bella." Carlisle said "I don't want you falling ill on us."

I nodded and hid my face while Edward rubbed my arms, trying warm me with friction. "This isn't fair for you Bella." He whispered, his face buried in my hair. "You shouldn't have to deal this."

Another volley of tears built up in my eyes, I kept my face hidden long enough that when I finally looked up, I was already wrapped tightly in in a standard blue hospital blanket. "I need a drink." I whispered trying to get up. Edward held me on his lap.

"No need Bella." Alice was walking up the hall, a bottle of Pepsi in one hand. and a sandwich in the other.

"Thank you."

"I don't think caffeine is such a good idea Alice." Edward said softly, not entirely hiding anger and accusation.

"It's what she would have gotten herself Edward." Alice responded in the same

"Please stop." I begged. My best friend and boyfriend were fighting over my drinking a Pepsi. "I said I wasn't going to sleep. I can't not be awake if..."

More tears trailed down my cheek.

"I would wake you up Bella." Edward said, his hand gently moving against my back.

I shook my head and opened the soda, taking a deep swig and sighing. Alice's pale hand handed me the sandwich. I shook my head, my stomach did not want food.

"Bella," she said exasperatedly. "I have to agree with Edward that your not sleeping isn't good for you. But I can't let you not eat. Just take a bite please."

She took the Seran wrap off the food and handed me half the sandwich before sitting down an watching me take a slow, stomach churning bite. I chewed thoughtfully, tying to remember when I had last eaten. The weekend with Edward seemed so long ago. I took another bite of the sandwich and chewed without tasting.

Edward sighed in relief under me.

"BELLA?" I heard a frantic voice down the hall.

"Mom..." I gasped over a mouthful. Edward stood me up and steadied me, the sandwich fell from my hand.

I couldn't move but Renee was practically running for me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her warm arms wrapped tightly around me. "Oh my baby girl!" She cried at me.

My hand gripped tightly on her jacket as my face turned to hide in her shoulder. I began to sob again.

"It's okay baby," she said through her own tears. "It's okay to cry. I know, I know."

I heard Esme clear her throat behind us. "I'm glad you could make it Renee. I'm so sorry that our first meeting has to be so sad an occasion."

Carlisle was at his wife's side in a matter of seconds. "Renee, I'm Carlisle Cullen, I'm Charlie's surgeon and physician." Carlisle's eyes flashed to Charlie's room and his brow furrowed.

Edward jumped to his feet and put a hand on my shoulder. "Excuse me." Carlisle said, brushing past us and moving to Charlie's bedside. He checked the machinery, and watched his pulse. Another anxious sweep of his hand through his hair, he looked up to Edward, whose hand tightened.

Carlisle opened the door and gestured for Renee and I. He pulled me into a hug, and whispered so only I could hear. "I'm sorry."

"I think... This is the time to say goodbye." He said louder, moving to the side and waving us into the room.

My body cramped up, I stopped breathing. _Goodbye? No...._

Edward took cues from body and rushed to my side. "Bella?" His voice was thick with agony, it mirrored in his eyes, in the eyes of all the Cullens. Even Alice was grasping onto Jasper and hiding her face.

Emmett and Esme stood together, they're eyes on mine, and full of remorse.

I gripped Edward's hand, I could go in there without him. Carlisle nodded him in. Renee was already holding Charlie's hand and crying his name over, and over apologizing.

"Daddy..." I whispered "I shouldn't have left I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault Bella. Please don't think that." Edward's voice was thick, as though he felt is was his fault that Charlie was here.

I touched Charlie's hand and cried for him. "Please don't go yet daddy . _Please!"_

Edward groaned softly at my words, I knew instinctively that is wasn't entire Charlie he cried tearlessly for.

The machine by Charlie's head made a steady beeping sound. Charlie stuck his head out the door and muttered something about calling a code. A nurse came in a shuffled us all out as my daddy flatlined.

~*~

**REVIEW**

~*~

* * *

Me: _sobs uncontrollably_ "I'm so sorry Charlie, I'm so so sorry!"

**Esme: "There there dear, it couldn't be helped."**

M: "But it's Charlie!"

**E: "Every living being has it's time to go."**

M: "You don't."

**E: "I'm not exactly a living being now, am I?"**

M: "I suppose you're right. It doesn't hurt any less. Poor Bella... "

**E: "We'll take care of Bella, dear. You go do something you enjoy."**

M: "Got any good books?"

**E: "You really are a silly one aren't you."**

M: "It doesn't pass with age."

**E: "Don't I know it..."**

M: "Thanks Esme."

**E: "You're very welcome Jo, dear. Have a nice read."**


	33. Broken

**Chapter 32: Broken**

**A/N: Feeling Generous this week, what can I say. And since my psycho-pants Beta decided to plead (even though she's already read it.)**

**you guys get this very special edition of BAtR. And as a special tweet, when I get 100 reviews, you might get**

**the image of Edward, standing in a hallway... with a towel... only... a towel.**

**CHEERS!**

**∆Jo∆**

(_Just a small reminder, I do not own, nor am I affiliated with_

_anyone or anything concerning the Twilight Universe.)_

My legs gave out and I crumpled to the floor, my sobs heavy, scratching painfully at my throat. Renee whimpered and put her head on Charlie's chest as Carlisle switched off the machinery, still whining from the flat line.

_No, no no, this can be happening... Wake up Bella, oh please wake up._ I shuddered, realizing I was _not_ going to be waking up from this particular nightmare.

Esme came in the room and glanced around, her eyes found me curled up on the cold linoleum. Her face darkened with emotion, as her reddish-brown eyebrows knit together.

Renee didn't move away from Charlie, she held onto his shoulder begging his lifeless body for forgiveness. Esme swooped over me and began fretting over my state, whispering apologies, rubbing my back in soothing circles. I couldn't see Edward, but I heard his voice cracking as he whispered something to Carlisle.

"Hush now sweet Bella. I know, I know." Esme continued to console me, shooting the occasional dark look at Renee, who seemed to have temporarily forgotten my existence.

My tears ceased, I took several deep shuddering breaths and closed my eyes. I was so tired; unable to even remember the last time I slept. My chest and stomach felt like they were falling away me. I curled up tighter, in the vain attempt to keep them in place. It didn't work.

I heard voices now, familiar voices, but my mind couldn't make out what they were saying, one was fretful, flighty. The other was firm, and consoling while at the same time angry. I knew I had to move, Renee would fall apart, and Phil was still at home, someone needed to comfort her. I should be doing that, it was my job. I tried to move, but the slightest motion tore a hole in my chest and another shuddering sob escaped my throat.

Someone ran by me, treading on my hair. Someone growled and gently brushed the dirt from my locks before putting them over my shoulder. I closed my eyes for a moment. Someone lifted me carefully and I drifted off.

**~*~**

When I woke up I was in a bed, wrapped tightly in a sky blue comforter. I pulled the blanket to my chest and curled up tightly.

"What do we do? She's sobbing and screaming in her sleep. It's taking forever to calm her down, and that's _with_ Jasper's help, and even then she's shaking like a leaf. It's not right Carlisle. She'll make herself sick." Edward's voice was sharp and louder than I had come to expect in the Cullen household.

Someone sighed, but said nothing. I heard Edward growl under his breath. "Carlisle, emotional trauma or not, she could make herself sick, it can't be restful to sleep like that."

"Edward," a tinkling voice warned. "You need to stop now, she's awake." In a matter of seconds, Edward's cold, hard arms were wrapped tightly around me. His lips kissing my head and face through the shelter of my hair. I rolled into him, eternally grateful that he was still near me.

"Bella I'm so sorry baby. I..." his voice caught, and he tightened his arms.

My eyes filled with tears again, I heard the door creak unceremoniously as someone walked in. I looked up to see Esme, a very maternal look in her golden eyes.

_Maternal... Renee. Oh god where is Renee?_

I sat up and brushed the hair from my face. My mouth was dry and I fought back the tears and sobs threatening to burst forward again. "Where is my mom?" I rasped. Alice flitted through the door as if on cue, to hand me a class of ice water, which I gladly accepted and threw back.

Esme's face became dark, and angry. I couldn't understand what would put such a terrible look on her beautiful face. "Bella, Renee left. She went back home." She said. I could tell it was taking her an extraordinary amount of control not to spit out some bitter diatribe.

"She left?" I whispered, trying to remember.

"She left. You poor dear, she left you here, dealing with your father's death. She stepped on your beautiful hair and didn't even look back." The venom in her voice became obvious.

"Renee doesn't know how to handle these kinds of things..." I said defensively. I remembered when my Grandfather died, she had fallen to pieces. There was so little I could do to sooth her. "She's flighty, it's what she does. It can't be helped."

Esme's face fell at my defense. I knew Esme was now just as much my mother as Renee was. Perhaps in some way she was even more of a maternal influence. Since I was always the one taking care of Renee.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really am. It broke my heart to see you lying there, and then for her to just tread on you without the offer of even a glance..." She shook her head.

Edward's fingers were twined in my hair; he occasionally brushed a strand off my cheek, or out of my eyes.

Carlisle suddenly stood beside his wife, his arm around her waist. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all stood on the landing gazing into the room. I barely knew them, but I appreciated the sentiment.

I brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around them; it was as if I was holding myself together somehow. I refused to let my mind wander to my father, his alive smiling face, the sound of baseball floating up the stairs in the tiny two bedroom house. And his lifeless body, as it lay in that bed with the machinery screaming in the background. No matter the refusal, the images came unbidden to the front of my mind.

I shivered and began to sob again. And now Renee was alone, on a plane, leaving me here. I can't take care of this alone. What did I know about all this mess?

Edward and Alice both hugged me, their embrace cooling my feverishly warm body.

"Carlisle." Edward moaned, moving his hand to my forehead.

Carlisle stepped forward, medical training kicking in, he looked at Edward, who stood up and turned on the blinding bedroom lights. He took my vitals and frowned. "Bella, is your stomach ill? Does anything hurt?"

I nodded and informed him that my entire body ached and I had a raging headache. Carlisle turned his head to the door, "Esme, there is a small envelope of pink pills in my black bag. Could you cut one in half please?" Esme nodded and did as she was asked. "Alice, some more water if you don't mind?" Alice too followed orders, and Edward returned to my side.

"You have a fever Bella, I'm going to give you a mild sedative, it should help with the pain and your headache, but it should also help you sleep. You will stay here with us until you're ready to go back to Charlie's, and if you cannot, we still have the small house by the hospital that I offered you in the beginning. I know this is hard for you, but we're here. And we love you."

Esme and Alice returned and handed me the fresh glass of water and the half pill, so precisely cut, I wondered if Esme actually measured.

After finishing the water and swallowing the pill, Edward's arms lifted and wrapped me tightly, once more in the blanket. He lay me down and pulled me flush against his body. A few more tears escaped as I looked at my friends, my family, and fell into a painfully dreamless sleep.

~*~

**REVIEW**

~*~

Me: I'm a horrible excuse for a creature.

**Edward: "Damn straight. Look at what you've done to Bella!"**

M: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." _sobs_

**E: "Oh go sell it somewhere else. I'm not buying."**

M: "You don't have to be such an ass!"

**E: **_Growls _**"I'm not being an ass!" **_gestures to Bella _**_"You broke what I love!"_**

M: "Love? Funny way of showing it vampire boy."

**E: "Don't test me Jo."**

M: "I hope you have a number 2 pencil."

**E: **_growls_


	34. An Author Note

**Hey Readers, I know what you're thinking **_**'Cripes Jo why the hell are we reading an author's note instead of another new chapter?!'**_

**I am dreadfully sorry of course, but upon finding that a number of my**

**favorite Kink and Ink fics have been removed from the site, I decided to let you know I'm going to be transferring both T**_**hree Sheets to the Wind**_**, and **

_**Blood Amongst the Roses**_** to another site.**

**Next chapter will have the links to the stories.**

**If you'd like a more common feed on what's going on you follow me**

**on twitter JoLeghardBooks**

**Or you can stalk me on facebook. (the user/link name is Scribish)**

**While I'm really not happy about this, I will keep BAtR here, and I will leave TSttW until they tell me I've gone overboard on the 'Graphic Sexual Scenes"**

**So - wish me luck while I move, and I'll see you at the Midnight PST **

**upload of Blood Amongst the Roses.**

**I am thankful to all you beautiful readers, and hope you'll all stick with me**

**where-ever I end up.**

**I have the best readers in the world!**

**Love and Light**

∆**Josephine Le'Ghard∆**

**PS - Please let me know if you know of any sites that still allow**

**free speech in fanfictions.**

**~Jo**


	35. Shrouded in Memory

**Chapter 33: Shrouded in Memories**

(_Just a small reminder, I do not own, nor am I affiliated with_

_anyone or anything concerning the Twilight Universe.)_

I was completely miserable, the shock of Charlie's death seemed to have suppressed my immune system, opening me up to a shock of viruses commonly found on a Hospital Floor.

Carlisle had all but forbidden Edward from holding me while I slept. Without him I was plagued by dreams that spiraled my all too fragile psyche into a massive panic attack.

Esme had spent almost every day on the phone with Renee, who always wound up crying, stating simply that 'she just couldn't deal with it.' Esme calmly told me that it was up to me what should be done with my father's remains. When I thought about it, I figured nothing would be better than asking if his remains could be spread in his favorite fishing spot. It was almost poetic, the perfect place for Charlie. There was a small, public Mausoleum in the Olympic Funeral Home; it would be $740 to put a plaque up according to Jasper.

It was Rosalie, who came to me as I sat eating a bowl of Tomato soup, and informed me that she had had words with the manager of the funeral home about Charlie's contributions to this town, how he loved it, lived it, protected it. It was only right that he should be a part of it, even if just in memory.

She managed to get him to knock $400 off the usual price.

As she told me this, I began to cry. Of all people to fight for Charlie's sake, I never expected Rosalie to among them.

"He was a good man." She explained, with a shrug.

**~*~**

When I was healthy enough to leave the Cullen house I found myself shaking in front of the small two bedroom craftsman style house. Charlie's Cruiser was parked in the driveway, causing me to sob uncontrollably. I was immensely glad Edward was hunting and I had managed to make Alice and Esme let me do this myself.

The crunch of tires on the damp asphalt alerted me to company. I was too out of it to even turn to see who it was.

I was quite suddenly swept up into a very warm, bone crunching hug. "Heya Bells." A familiar, sympathetic voice said in my ear.

Still shaking from the sobs, I quickly turned and hid my tear stained face in his shirt. He was taller than I remembered, even from the last time I saw him, seven months ago, on my first night back. The memory assaulted me, Charlie laughing and cheering over the Mariners winning. A fresh round of sobs escaped me, my hand knotted tightly in Jacob's shirt, while his warm hand rubbed the small of my back.

"Oh, Bella..." Billy's wizened voice came from my left. His voice was raspy, I knew that he too had been crying over his best, and oldest friend.

"I... I c-can't." I sputtered. "I c-can-n't go in th-there."

Billy sighed; I thought I heard a well masked, choked cry behind it. "Bella, honey. I know this... this is rough, particularly for you. But Jacob and I are here for whatever you need."

"Could... could you t-talk to the Parks & Rec guy down at Hoh National Park?" I sniffled. "Ask i-if I..." I broke down sobbing again. I was about to have my father cremated. It felt so unceremonious to just dump him.

Billy smiled. "You want Charlie to be at his little fishing hole for the rest of eternity?" This thought appealed to him. "Y'hear that Jacob, Bella has the best idea. That's what I'd want too."

"Aw dad, could we not go there right now?" Jacob asked pointedly, dropping his chin on the top of my head.

"Sure, sure kid. Don't worry about it Bella, I'm on it. I'm certain David will give us the okay. He loved your dad as much as we did." Billy said softly, staring at the arm of his wheel chair as though there was something fascinating on it.

I murmured my thanks, as Jacob's bucket sized hands gently massaged my shoulders. "Hey Bells, where have you been staying, if you haven't been here?" He said, concern coloring his tone.

"Doctor Cullen's place. He t-took care of Ch-ch-" I took a deep breath, finding next to impossible to say my father's name. Jacob nodded and put his chin back on my head.

"Bells, that might not be a great idea. I know he's your boss..."

I frowned indignantly at Billy. "I remember all too well your distaste for the Cullens, Billy. But I'll have you know, Carlisle did everything humanly possible for Charlie, and when my mother took off and left me on the floor, his family took me in, I got sick after the fact, he did everything he could to take care of me. So I'll thank you _not_ to share your negativity against my friends, with me."

He at least managed to look properly ashamed. "So like your dad." He muttered, before turning his chair around. "Sorry Bella, but from your tone I think you know why I'm concerned about you hanging around them."

"They haven't d-done anything but help us Billy. I don't appreciate what you think about them. And I refuse to submit myself to y-your prejudices." I hiccoughed angrily, pulling away from Jacob's incredulous grasp, and walking back to the Lotus. Esme insisted that I drive it to Charlie's.

I closed the door and turned the key in the ignition, allowing the purr of the engine to drown out the sounds of my dry sobbing and I raced back to the Cullen house. I padded at my pocket, as I drove, wanting to call Esme to let her know I just couldn't do it.

My cellphone was mysteriously missing from its uniformal pocket. "Where..." I swore when I came up empty, I mentally made the decision to tell Alice specifically that I meant to call. Hopefully she would see that before I got back, and pass it along to Esme.

I wasn't ready to return to the looks of pity and remorse. And while I knew I was in a borrowed car, I was 85% certain she wouldn't mind my little joy ride. I would return it before I jumped off a cliff... Not that I was thinking that - a lot.

I drove up the 101 toward Port Angeles, thinking maybe I could hit up a book store. I was 40 minutes from the town line when I pulled over and took several deep steadying breaths. I was on the verge of a panic attack...

~*~

**I know, cliffies, we all hate them, but every now and again, they are**

**required. Like today, the Cullen's aren't talking to me.**

**They think it's my fault Bella took off without her**

**mobile. I wonder where she dropped it...**

_(the jumping off a cliff comment - because I know someone will groan over it, was_ _pure Bella Swan sarcasm... in her head.)_

In answer to akadabra-kaching's question, Bella is 18, almost 19, Jacob would be 17, and the Cullens are all their typical vampire ages.

I also want to thank my loyal readers who have informed me they will follow where ever I end up. You are all wonderful, beautiful people.

I also know I owe y'all a huge apology, I am aware how late this is. Unfortunately, I'm being a bi-polar bear this week, and have fallen into a very

bad depression. It is still Monday here in California, but for everyone else I am so so sorry I'm late.

Love you all.

∆Jo∆

Big thanks to my new, amazing Beta Ilisti, I love you my sister.


	36. Charlie's Wake

**Chapter 34: Charlie's Wake**

(_Just a small reminder, I do not own, nor am I affiliated with_

_anyone or anything concerning the Twilight Universe.)_

Edward went with me to the Olympic Funeral Home to pick up Charlie's remains. I stood by the door with my arms wrapped tightly around my chest while Edward paid the $200 fee for incinerating my father.

The mere though of it made me sick.

The Cullens had begun to fret over my near silence. Every time I opened my mouth to speak I found myself on the verge of tears. Alice tried to get me out, to forget about things, neither shopping nor going to work seemed to help.

Carlisle insisted that I take more time off work. As long as I was staying at the house, there was really no need for me to do anything. I knew that in my state of mind, I could be a liability, and Carlisle, or the hospital could be sued for malpractice. So I agreed reluctantly.

Jacob called me to inform me that we had the okay to put Charlie's ashes by his favorite fishing spot, not in, for fear it would make the fish sick.

Esme helped me prepare the memorial at the lake, as well as a wake at Charlie's house. "Bella you understand of course, that we cannot go to the memorial. I'm sure Edward and Carlisle will accompany you to the wake, but if the Quileutes will be there..."

"Why is that?" I asked quietly.

"Nobody has told you about the treaty?" Esme replied.

I shook my head, trying to keep eye contact without tearing up. "Billy Black made it pretty clear that he doesn't like you guys though."

Esme hummed. "Must a a descendant of Ephraim's. When Ephraim Black was the _Chief_ for all intents and purposes, he and his... _pack_ found us hunting on their land. This was seventy odd years ago of course. They wanted to protect the tribe, and we just wanted to live somewhere, where we could remain inconspicuous.

It took a lot of convincing to make them believe that we were no like other they had come across. Eventually they believed us, a line was drawn, they cannot cross into our territory without invitation. And we cannot enter Quileute lands without risking a war."

The story confused me. What kind of power did the Tribe have to enforce such a treaty?

Billy and Sue Clearwater flanked either side of me as I released Charlie's ashes, tears in my eyes. Why did I have to do this. And why couldn't Edward be with me?

Everyone took time to say a few words about Charlie. 29 year old Mark Wilhelm was named Interim Chief, until the people voted and named the person who would replace my Daddy.

"Chief Swan, was my hero. He was named Chief when I was fifteen. He came to give an assembly about drugs and alcohol. I remember his exact words, they really had an impact on the person I became." Mark said, he eyes on me.

"When his wife and daughter left, he never strayed from his post. He was always the Chief, he even saw my dad, who was a therapist..."

I stumbled, why did he have to bring that up. A heavy sob escaped my throat, Jacob's warm arm wrapped tightly around my waist holding me up.

More people lined up to speak. I just couldn't hear any more. I wriggled out of Jake's grasp and ran to my borrowed car. I knew better than to drive. I crawled into the back seat of Carlisle's Mercedes and cried myself to dehydration.

I heard an odd crunch against the gravel, before someone tapped lightly on the window. I sat up to see Billy Black, his dark eyes were red and puffy. I opened the door as he rolled back.

"Bella, if you want Jacob to drive... your vehicle to the house - " He started I shook my head.

"I'm fine," I rasped "Just need a few more minutes. You and Jake go ahead."

Billy nodded and went to a large black truck, where Jacob lifted him into the passenger seat, before easily tossing the chair into the bed.

I took several steadying breaths before turning over the ignition. "Please, God, Gods, whomever, whatever please let this go smoothly. Please let Edward be at the house. I can't do this anymore."

I never prayed, so I wasn't sure who I was talking to. I drove the familiar roads and parked in the driveway of the house. Sue was setting up several card tables, on which food, drink, and photos were placed. She smiled warmly at me, motioning for me to join her. I couldn't bring myself to open the door.

The door opened and a pair of strong cold arms wrapped around me. I knew this hug, this was my hug, my Edward. I sobbed quietly into his chest while he stroked my hair. "Shh, it's alright now love. I'm here. Even Esme is here."

"I c-can't d-do this a-anymore Edward..." I choked out.

"Bella, it's okay, look, Renee and Phil came." I turned my head to the side and spotted my mother looking entirely appalled as Esme spoke to her.

"I should go pacify my mother." Edward sighed. I clutched tightly to his shirt, not wanting to let him go.

He lifted me, and all but carried me bodily, to where Esme, Renee, and Phil stood.

"- laying on the floor! Of all times to just vanish on her."

"Esme." Edward's voice was controlled, he sounded so much like Carlisle that Esme spun around with a look of shock. "Mom this is neither the time, nor the place. Let Renee grieve as she sees fit."

Phil's eyes narrowed at the placement of Edward's arm around me. I buried my face into his side, not wanting to face the scrutiny of the only man who was in a sense, another father. He did care for me, I knew that. But I would rather have Carlisle acting that part.

The thought shocked me, I looked back toward the Mercedes and saw Jake looking at it almost worshipfully. Billy Black and Jasper shared a quick nod, and Alice watched me with sad eyes.

Nobody was acting right. Esme was yelling at my mother. Billy was nodding at a Cullen, Alice wasn't rushing at me, and Carlisle was nowhere to be seen.

"I want to go home please." I said to Edward. This alternate universe thing wasn't helping me at all.

"Bella..." My mother's voice sounded like it always did when I was doing something wrong.

Esme turned and glared. Even Phil looked taken aback.

"Are you sure beautiful? I don't mind, but don't you want to talk to anyone?"

I shook my head. I felt dead inside. I couldn't stand to hear more people telling me what I already knew. "Charlie was a good man." I don't think I could bear hearing it again.

I just wanted to go home, to be held, to cry, to sleep for a week.

"Alright, mom, if you'll tell whoever asks. I'm going to take Bella back to the house."

Quick notice, my Beta is AWOL this week. So if I mucked up anywhere... It's her fault. *grins*

Just Kidding.

(kind of)

Also hit up my profile for the link to the Coffee Shop Library where I'm moving my

other story, _Three Sheets to the Wind._

For all you lovely people begging for updates in reviews, I love you, but _Blood Amongst the Roses_ is only updated on Mondays at Midnight PST. (It's to keep the illusion that I'm a good story teller - I always leave you wanting more...

or begging for the end...

(PS Check out my Profile to a link to my stories on The Writer's Coffee Shop Library)

CHEERS!

Josephine


	37. Five Stages

**Chapter 35: Five Stages**

_(__**DISCLAIMER**__: I am not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer, Little & Brown Publishing, or Summit Entertainment. I do not own, nor do I have any hand in the Twilight Universe, other than a handful of silly fanfictions. This is a work of fiction, any and all similarities to any person living or dead is purely coincidental. __)_

Esme had decorated the last spare room in the house for me. I'm certain all the Cullens knew that Edward was with me every night. But they trusted him. The room was painted a lavender color, which turned Lilac every morning as the small beams sun shone through my east facing window/wall.

The carpet was a muted beige, not unlike the rest of the house. A large, black iron, four poster bed, with little flowers made of the same metal decorated the headboard which looked like a garden of black vines.

The bedspread had clearly been Alice's idea, 4000 thread count egyptian cotton, of the sweetest blue coloring I had ever seen.

To the left of my bed was a giant closet, which apparently was also Alice's idea, as it was filled with designer clothes I was too terrified to touch, much less wear. My mother, at Esme's apology and begging, brought several of my old shirt, my three pairs of jeans, and my ratty gray and red sweatpants. Both of which were worse for wear.

It was a bleak Friday morning, when Typhoon Alice and Jasper walked into my bedroom as I stared out the great window. An Unnerving calm swept over me, I turned to arch an eye at Jasper who shrugged and looked abashed.

"Bella, it's time to get you out of those horrible clothes, and out of this house."

"I'm not leaving the house naked Alice." I joked weakly.

Jasper chuckled, forcing Alice to turn to him impossible fast. "I only need her manageable! You go outside and work your magic, while I make my best friend beautiful." She paused momentarily before rolling her eyes. And when you go out there tell _Edward_ that I know she's _always_ beautiful.

I heard a chuckle from the hall outside my room. Alice dragged me into my bathroom, demanding that I strip down. After refusing to be naked in front of her, she gave me no choice. "Bella, so help me, you will either strip down yourself, or I'll do it for you."

I sighed a grudgingly followed her orders. She looked me over once and spun around, "Take a shower, I'm picking out your clothes." Again I did as I was told. The image of her standing outside the shower scrubbing my back menacingly filled my head and made me cringe.

The hot water heater in the Cullen house, never seemed to run out, there was some kind of infinite tank. The custom shower head, allowed just the right amount of pressure to massage my tense neck and shoulders. I stood there for 15 minutes, just letting the water hit me, before I realized I need to wash myself before Alice walked in with a loofa in hand, and an evil glint in her eyes. _Vampires... Tch._

The scent of the familiar strawberry shampoo and body wash calmed me. I felt at home, in this home that wasn't really mine. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that as much as I wanted to, as much and anyone else might want me to, I couldn't stay here.

I went over my options; I couldn't stay in Charlie's house, even though, as next of kin, it was mine now.

I could sell Charlie's house, and use the money to buy a place of my own, somewhere close to the hospital... Or there was the one option I wasn't sure I could survive. _Or you could just go home Bella._

The very thought tore at my already raw heart, doubling me over until I was laying in the shower, trying to catch my breath and slow my heart.

There was a bang, the exchange of words and then in a fraction of a second, two tiny, freezing hands were picking my me up and wrapping me in a plush white bathing robe.

"Oh my God, Bella I'm sorry. I just thought..." Alice pulled me back to my bed, I lifted my knees to my chest and clutched my arms around them. Holding myself together.

I still couldn't breathe. "Alice, I'm getting Carlisle."

Not a minute later, everyone but Carlisle had left my side. He sat beside me and put an arm around me. "Bella, have you been having these anxiety attacks a lot lately?" He already knew the answer. I'm certain Jasper felt them as well as I did and informed Doctor Daddy.

I nodded slowly. Not looking at him. He sighed heavily and held out his hand, in it was a small, white, oddly shaped pill. "This is a 0.5 MG Ativan." He explained. "I want you to take it, and rest for the day. If you have any adverse reaction let me know. It should help with the anxiety. I'll gauge your anxiety levels with Jasper's help, and we'll figure out what the proper dose should be for you."

I took the pill from his hand. My chest still heaving, while I attempted to control myself without pharmaceutical aid. The door opened again, and I felt Esme's very motherly embrace. _Traitors... they told Esme too?_

"Oh Bella, why didn't you tell us things were this bad? We could have helped sooner. I'm going to go find someplace that makes decent soup for you. I'd cook it myself, but I'm not sure how good it would turn out. You just relax sweetheart." She disentangled her arms from around me and swiftly left the room. Her face crumpled and sad. _That must be what it looks like when a vampire cries..._

I tried to speak, as a glass of water was pushed into my other hand. Even considering I was in a house full of vampires, I felt that everyone was moving around me abnormally fast. Or maybe I was just moving abnormally slow. Considering I wasn't moving at all, but for my erratic breathing. I could even thank anyone before I found myself completely alone.

I didn't want to be alone.

A strangled sob escaped my throat, and I was suddenly laying in the bed, crying silently against Edward's shoulder.

BEWARE THE IDES OF MARCH!

That's right kids it is March 15th, Birthday of _**my**_ Kellan Lutz.

Bugger is just a few days older than I am.

I think it's perfect for my stalkerish ways.

When I marry him we'll celebrate our birthdays on the day smack between them

with green beer, and corned beef & cabbage!

Hells yes, now that's the life!

uhhhh... yeah... Review?

/hides in a hole/

Josephine


	38. Goodbyes

**Chapter 36: Goodbyes**

_(__**DISCLAIMER**__: I am not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer, Little & Brown Publishing, or Summit Entertainment. I do not own, nor do I have any hand in the Twilight Universe, other than a handful of silly fanfictions. This is a work of fiction, any and all similarities to any person living or dead is purely coincidental. __)_

I opened my eyes and shivered, the room was dimmed and my vision was fuzzy. I took a deep breathe, annoyed by the involuntary shudder from crying.

"Bella." I tilted my head up and saw Edward's face, his brow was furrowed, his eyes distant. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and put my face against his marble chest. His cold fingers grazed my cheek softly.

"How do you feel?" _Broken? Scared? _

"I'm okay."

"Bella, please, be honest." His body went rigid, become impossibly harder against my face. I pulled away and turned to my other side, away from Edward's face. I didn't want to see his eyes black from not having hunted in over two weeks.

"I don't know what you want me to say Edward. I feel like a walking wreck. I'm afraid of what I'm doing to your and your family. I miss my dad."

"How is your anxiety?" He sounded distant again.

"When you talk to me like that I heightens. What's wrong?"

"Esme and Alice are fixing up the house by the hospital. Carlisle thinks a change of scenery would be good for you." He began. I felt the bed shift and looked up. His back was facing me. I felt the tears prickling.

"And you? What do you think?" I watched as he let his head fall and his shoulders crunch.

"I didn't see it Bella. We... my family and I, we don't see you as a human. You've been one of us, and we let things get so far out of hand. I can't hear your thoughts, Jasper has to stay far enough away from you so he won't lose control. Things like this are spontaneous, so even Alice couldn't have foreseen... We weren't paying attention to the _human_ details. And we missed it." He turned to me, his black eyes boring into mine.

"You were hardly there Bella. The only time you even seemed lucid was when someone was touching you. You were hysterical."

"Edward..." his tone was changing, he was sounding slightly hysterical himself.

"I have to leave you Bella."

"Wha..."

"Please listen to me, I'm not good for you. I could do everything in the world, and still miss the smallest thing. I can protect you from physical damage, but not noticing the emotional pain... I..."

I interrupted him. "People with human families have things like this happen Edward." My voice was an octave higher than normal. He was brooding, I had stop him before he did this. "Thing happen, Edward, it makes people more vigilant."

"Stop Bella. Please. This can't work. We're too different."

My heart began pounding in my chest "Don't do this. I can't loose the only person I have."

Edward looked at the ground, closing his eyes. When he looked back, his face was cold, detached. "That's just it though isn't it. I am not a 'Person'. I'm not human Bella. I can't keep pretended for you. If put not only you, but my family in danger. I can't have that. I won't put them in danger any longer. Your job at the hospital is secure..." my ears chose that moment to stop working. Carlisle wouldn't fire me just because Edward left me. I only heard the buzz of Edward's voice, not the words.

They were all leaving. My boyfriend, my best friend. I would be alone, completely. Charlie was dead, Renee and Phil had their own lives now. My family was gone.

I moved out of the bed and grabbed a jacket from the closet that was mostly empty. A note taped to the hanger informed me that everything else was already at my new home. When I turned Edward was no longer in the room.

Gone.

It was all gone, Life, love, meaning. Gone.

Outside of the house sat a shiny new Prius, the keys were hanging from the door. I walked past it, to the clearing in front of the Cullen house. If I had been paying attention, I would have noticed that everything except the larger pieces of furniture was gone.

I walked sluggishly through the clearing and into the woods. I didn't know why, or where I was going. I simply walked.

I know, you all despise the New Mooning.

But I do want to try to follow the progression.

Don't worry though, what we missed from

Twilight will make it's presence known

soon

(Because who deny Cam Gigandet's character and be happy?)

Forgive the super shortness of things. I have a licensure exam coming up on

Tuesday - so time has been taken up by

birthday madness and studying.

Wish me luck.

Josephine


	39. Disorientation & the Goddess of the Dawn

**Chapter 37: Disorientation and the Goddess of Dawn**

_(__**DISCLAIMER**__: I am not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer, Little & Brown Publishing, or Summit Entertainment. I do not own, nor do I have any hand in the Twilight Universe, other than a handful of silly fanfictions. This is a work of fiction, any and all similarities to any person living or dead is purely coincidental. __)_

As I walked through the Olympic National Forest, I lost all sense of time. The midmorning streaks of sun were covered by a thick layer of clouds, it began to rain, and then the world was dark. I didn't know where I was going, or how I would get there. Or even if I would go back home. _Home._ There was no home anymore.

They had all left me. My father was dead, the love of my life dropped me like a ton of bricks. There was nothing to go back to. There was _no_ home.

I dropped to my knees staring at everything, but seeing nothing. I was cold. The denim barrier did nothing the quell the icy wetness surrounding me.

A violent sob ripped through my body, I didn't know where the hell I was. I didn't know where I was going. I wasn't sure I cared anymore. I curled up on the moss covered forest floor, hugging my knees to my chest. I closed my eyes for a moment.

There was a rustling a few yards away, something snuffled, a wild animals maybe. I almost hoped for a blood thirsty bear. The sounds quieted and I let the darkness envelope me.

I opened my eyes to the soft light of dawn. Time was moving to fast. I still couldn't catch my breath. It was worse now than it had been before. I was shivering so hard my entire body ached. My hair and clothes were soaking wet, covered in bracken and dirt.

_Isabella, you must rise._

I sat up, that voice, it sounded just like Esme.

_Unfortunately not. You will eventually come to the conclusion that I am merely a hallucination from the hypothermia._

Or that I've lost my mind along with everything else. Great, now I'm talking to the voices in my head.

_I am known as Eos._

Goddess of Dawn and Frost? Definitely a hallucination from hypothermia.

_My charge was once in the care of Artemis - if it makes you feel better._

I think I might be better off with the goddess of the hunt and the wild.

I the distance I heard inaudible shouts, I curled myself tighter, allowing myself to spiral further into the dream.

_They are looking for you child._

They who? Who is there to even notice I'm not there?

_I am sure your friend Alice kept an eye and made sure someone was alerted to your whereabouts._

How the hell can you be _sure_. Oh mighty 'goddess of the dawn.' The Cullens left me. They don't care anymore.

My little Goddess sighed sadly. _Perhaps you are right. But I think only they would be aware of you predicament. You really should move you know. You're going to be ill enough without losing limbs._

I've lost everything else, what's a limb or two?

_Isabella, it may not matter to you. But what would Charlie think? What would he say to you?_

What would he have said? 'Good riddance, those Cullens were nothing but trouble. Billy was right.' No, Charlie has so much respect for Carlisle and his roving band of vampires. Not that he had known they were vampires.

"BELLA?!" That voice was familiar too - another hallucination?

_No, that is a real voice._

It's too far away. I can't make my voice work.

I lay there a while longer, listening to the calls fade away. Eos was quiet for the most part. Still suggesting that I make the effort to move a little.

Things began to warm up as the sun rose higher in the sky.

Shouldn't you be on your way now? The Dawn is over.

_Gods and Goddesses do not simply vanish once their job is done. Do you draw blood and turn to dust at the end of you shift?_

I cringed, not wanting to think about work. That led to thoughts of Carlisle, which, in turn led to _him._

The snuffling returned, but this time is was much closer, and much louder. I tightened my still closed eyes.

See, I'd be better off with Artemis after all.

_I do not think you need worry about this animal. Perhaps it was sent by Artemis to help you._ The hallucination of Eos spoke with such conviction, I began to wonder if she truly knew things I did not. Which of course led to wondering if maybe she wasn't a hallucination after all.

"Oh my god, Bella..." That was a familiar voice. Jacob. I tried to say his name, but my voice still refused to work. His very warm hands chased over my body, pushing my hair aside and feeling my neck and throat. My wrists, my ankles. As his hands moved I began to feel slightly warmer. He pushed my jacket off and left in on the ground as he lifted me bodily.

"I'm sorry Bells, but I'll be able to keep you warmer without that." Jake's voice was filled with concern, and his arms, and bare chest were so warm, no they were hot. As if he had been working out in Phoenix for the last hour.

He held me tight to him as he moved swiftly toward the sound of voices still calling my name.

"Dad I've got her!" Jake called out "We need an ambulance. She's practically frozen stiff." He hissed, his tone full of hidden implications.

"Brett's already here with his team. Bella honey, can you hear me? It's Billy."

_I told you that you should have tried moving. You are going to terrify your friends._

What the hell does it matter to you. Look I'm not Joan of Arc. I'm not going to lead France into war, or do anything else you ask. So can you just go away.

_I'm not fond of war. And you are not French, so I would never ask you to lead France to victory anyway. Besides things like that are not my place. If you are to hear Ares, then you may have cause for concern._

This was too much. Insanity was not something I was willing to accept, it simply wasn't fast enough.

"Bella, my name is Brett, I'm going to take your vitals, and my team and I are going to take you to the hospital.

I felt the tightening of the blood pressure cuff, on my arm. The pressure was so painful I wanted to scream.

"Shit..." I wished Jacob wouldn't curse, it didn't suit him. "Brett she's bleeding."

"She's probably hypothermic. The cold is making all her muscles tense, even her skin, the pressure from the sphygmomanometer just cut right into it. We need to get her in some warming blankets."

_Told you._

Shouldn't an ancient goddess be humble.

_Ancient and forgotten, humility is not our cup of tea._

_Yes, I passed the test! Now let's see if the State can get their_

_heads out of their asses long enough to license me._

_Okay, So I know you're all tragically annoyed by the New Moon period_

_I wish to assure you: it won't last too long. Just long enough to do a personality_

_makeover for Bella. Hang tight, the vampires will return..._

_Eventually._

_So a little bit about Bella's new imaginary friend - and if it loses me a few readers that's fine. I am a Hellenic Pagan. In other words I worship the Gods of Ancient Greece._

_There was a time when the Goddess Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt - The Eternal Maiden) was charged with the rising of the Dawn. (Since her brother Apollo, of course, took Helios' job and ran the Chariot of the Sun [The Dawn Proceeds the Sun]) However Homer's Iliad changed that and brought Eos, who was Dawn personified, to Olympus._

_I wanted to give this Bella a different 'imaginary' friend. Since I changed things up, I didn't allow Edward to leave her with any sense of still being loved. (Because I'm crazy enough to make schizophrenia fun)_

_So, at the break of dawn Bella find herself freezing. So of course Eos would _

_jump in._

_Yeah, yeah I know I'm nuts. But no more so than anybody who claims _

_God speaks to them._

_Oh, and for the other pagans who might be curious, no - neither Eos nor Artemis are my patron Goddess. That role is reserved for Athena._

**Josephine**


	40. Hands in the Hospital

**Chapter 38: Hypothermia**

_(__**DISCLAIMER**__: I am not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer, Little & Brown Publishing, or Summit Entertainment. I do not own, nor do I have any hand in the Twilight Universe, other than a handful of silly fanfictions. This is a work of fiction, any and all similarities to any person living or dead is purely coincidental. __)_

Freezing didn't even begin to cover how I felt as I began to 'thaw' out. I was shaking so hard I literally felt like the only way I could gain any control was to vomit. Which I did. Frequently.

Jacob sat behind me, holding me and keeping me warm, the heat of his skin felt blistering. I began to wonder if he had a cold.

Brett fiddled with his thermometer, which appeared to be broken, muttering low curses, and hitting button on the walls of the ambulance. Sue Clearwater eventually stuck her head in the back handing Brett a small digital thermometer. Which he immediately stuck under my tongue, after prying my jaw open.

"91.2°F. That's not too terrible, only mildly hypothermic."

Jacob sighed in relief. "So she'll be okay then?"

"Can't say. We need to get her to the hospital now." He quickly closed the back doors and signaled the driver to move.

I was incredibly surprised to find the the sound of the siren was just as loud inside the ambulance as it was outside. Charlie's cruiser was quieter inside.

Someone was tucking several warm blankets around my quivering body. It was strangely comforting, I closed my eyes and let darkness wash over me.

~* ❍ *~

"That's crap!" muttered a deep, angry voice.

"Calm down, it's dangerous for you to get so wound up, you shouldn't even be here kid." The deep soothing tones of Billy Black's voice caught me on a thread of consciousness.

"Those filthy leeches just took off, leaving her alone after her father died." The bed began to shake violently, I wanted to open my eyes and ask where the earthquake was. "Who does that."

"Jacob, calm down, you'll hurt her if you're not careful." Billy soothed. Jake to three deep steadying breaths. "I know how much you care for her, and I know that _they_ just make you angry. But you have to be more careful now."

I stirred and tried to open my eyes. "Hey Bells, welcome back to world of the living." Jake's voice was nurturing now, soft, as he wrapped his very warm fingers around mine.

"D'you 'ave fever?" I muttered, hopefully not sounded as slurred as I thought I did. His fingers were almost burning my hand.

"No, you're just hypothermic." He wasn't being entirely truthful.

"Crappy liar."

Billy chuckled at his son's expense, "I've been telling him that for years, at least he takes after his mother in that sense." The sound of Billy's wheelchair rolling across the linoleum floor "How are you feeling Bella?"

"Crappy." Clearly my vocabulary went with everything else. I curled in on myself, trying to avoid any painful thought entering my mind.

_That won't work, they're going to be there child._

Great, I was still insane to boot. They were going to lock me up for having a goddess mucking about in my head.

Jacob scoffed quite suddenly and his weight left the terrifying uncomfortable hospital bed. "Well now you're up, I'd better leave. You're new little house is like, right next door, Everything is there, including some weird looking car. When you're ready to get out of this joint give me a call."

"Jacob." Billy's voice had a warning ring about it.

"What? They won't let her out unless someone is there to drive her home, and you can't do it. Who else is there."

"Jacob!" This time Billy spoke with exasperation, as I whimpered into the crunchy pillow case.

"I'm sorry Bells, I don't... I didn't mean it like that. It's just we heard the lee... the Cullen's up and left. I'm angry - I guess." He sounded a little more than just angry.

_Poor boy._

Damned voices.

"Tha's fine. Go home. I'm here."

_You should ask to speak with a doctor._

You should go away.

"Get some rest Bella." Billy said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"See ya later Bells." Jacob said from the door.

"Bye." I rasped in return, watching as the only people I had left, sans the imaginary goddess, leave the room.

_Watch who you call imaginary, please._

Go away, please.

Schizophrenia was going to get really old, really fast.

~* ❍ *~

**Waah, I know super short.**

**I'm really sorry but I'm fighting the infection Titan this week.**

**So clap your hands if you believe in fairies (or Faeries)**

**and if you think Antibiotics make me insane.**

**Cheers.**

**Jo**


	41. Hedge Fund

**Chapter 39: Hedge Fund**

_(__**DISCLAIMER**__: I am not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer, Little & Brown Publishing, or Summit Entertainment. I do not own, nor do I have any hand in the Twilight Universe, other than a handful of silly fanfictions. This is a work of fiction, any and all similarities to any person living or dead is purely coincidental. __)_

_**Two Weeks Later:**_

The small house left for me was too much. Everywhere I looked there were reminders. One of the Cullen's or perhaps Billy, who had clearly been to the house seemed to think it wise to put Charlie's Badge in a shadow box on the wall, along with several photos of he and I when I was small.

The first three days I spent there after the hospital, saw me sitting on the blue sofa sectional in the living room staring at the shadow box.

My medicine cabinet had been fully stocked, Dr. Gerandy felt it necessary to treat anything and everything that might go wrong with me. I had two antidepressants, one antipsychotic. (Which I assume was what kept my little imaginary goddess quiet.) Something that was supposed to help me sleep, but only gave me the darkest of nightmares. But then there were the glucose tablets, the antibiotics, the steroids, and the strict orders not to take HOT showers.

Honestly I didn't see the point to any of it, I knew about the whole slow warming thing, but lukewarm showers only made me feel worse. As I came to myself and stopped taking the drugs that made me dream, I noticed that the house I was now living in, was just as painful to endure, had I stayed at Charlie's.

The colors were muted and warm, a favorite design of Esme's, given things were extraordinarily similar to the Cullen house. The closet, as promised, was full of the type of clothes that only Alice would have chosen for me to wear. On the bed sat a very large smiling teddy bear, almost as large I was, that seemed to smile mischievous twinkling eyes, reminding me painfully of the big brother who use to have my back. Everything was a reminder of the things, of the people, I no longer had.

Every few days the phone would ring, I would hear Billy, or Jacob, Dr. Gerandy, and even once or twice Mark's voice, over the answering system. I couldn't bring myself to answer even when Erik called to ask me if I would be coming back to work. How could I now?

Renee was the only person I eventually answered the phone for. She felt it might be better for me if I left Forks, joined her and Phil in Jacksonville. Our talks mostly centered around her plans to come and 'rescue' me, Phil's training, and my quite "Thanks mom, but no." lines, which she accepted, but still brought up her plans regardless.

Things got pretty inky after she asked me to forgive her for her behavior at the hospital. "I just didn't know what to do, baby. It's Charlie!" It _was_ Charlie, my subconscious would automatically correct. "But your boyfriend's mom was right, I should have been there, for you." I cringed as the memory of Esme chewing Renee a new one raced unbidden into my mind.

"I would like to thank her again, for being there for you, when I was such a failure." She had said. An innocent enough start until "Why don't you give me her phone number, so I can thank her personally." There was a raspy, squeaking sound, the phone crackled. "Bella? Bella, baby? Honey are you okay? Is that you...." The horrible sounds were coming from me, I couldn't breathe. No mom, I can't give you Esme's number, I don't know where she is, I don't know where anyone is.

"I..." I made the attempt to breathe _We're too different, this can't work._ DAMMIT!

"Bella, honey what is it? Please tell me!"

"I can't, I have to go." I hung up the phone then, ignoring even the calls that came from the last family member in this world.

**~*~**

On Friday afternoon, six weeks after the hypothermia incident, someone knocked softly on my door. I wrapped the large, pink, knit sweater tightly around my stiff body and looked out the peep hole to see Angela Webber, the mousy, harassed looking phlebotomist from work. I opened the door a crack.

"Hi Bella." She said. Angela had never been anything but nice to me, her voice was quiet, her face full of concern. I opened the door and let her in the house, as I locked the door behind her she and began to speak.

"I know things are hard right now, what with your dad, and Dr. Cullen leaving." I suppressed an internal groan at the sound of that surname. "Look, there's this Hedge Fund type thing that the hospital set up years ago, Dr. Cullen took a part in it and donated a fair amount. Apparently he felt that it was something that might help you in furthering your career."

It struck me as odd, that Carlisle would even bother with something so superfluous, until I realized he had probably set it up even before the concussion. He had been going on and on about what a great doctor I could be, if I wanted.

"So basically, every year someone gets this money, sometimes it goes to research, other times to charity, even other times, it goes to a chosen student. And... well, Carlisle put so much money into it this year that they - the hospital board - thought it should go to you."

I stared at Angela, still finding it difficult to speak, without falling apart entirely. I felt a traitorous tear slide down my cheek, and watched the girl race to me, wrapping her arms tightly around me. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry. I told them it just couldn't be a good time for you to get anymore big news."

This could be a good thing, I couldn't stay in this house all the time, it was only making things worse, going back to work, while it seemed like my best prospect, would only serve to remind me of Carlisle, and the others in turn. School would be a distraction, I could forget that it was Carlisle's money that put there, I could focus on the fact that even after he left, the hospital board decided this money should go to furthering my career.

"They want to do this whole dinner thing. I tried to tell them..."

"Thank you Ang." I croaked. My throat was so dry I couldn't even speak. "I probably wouldn't attend the dinner anyway. But it's nice, to know the future holds distractions." This was what I was working toward anyway. I wanted to get settled with a good job, make enough money to go to a proper university and study real medicine.

"I'm glad that's how you feel. There's one more thing though." She spoke faster, her eyes darting around, this was obviously what had her so agitated. "God, he shouldn't have asked me to do this, it's wrong on so many levels, illegal on even more. But, um, Dr. Gerandy says you haven't refilled any of your prescriptions. He says you need to go in.

"No, I'm fine now. Dr. Gerandy has no need to worry." I replied, in monotone.

"Okay then." Angela moved around me toward the door. "Oh, and Bella, I'm around if you need me." I smiled and nodded in thanks, as she let herself out, and I again, locked the door behind her.

_Nice girl, that Angela. Maybe you should take her up on her offer._

Great, psycho Bella was back. Maybe I should go talk to Dr. Gerandy after all. 

**~*~**

_**This week's shout out goes to Bwen, who has become one of my favorite people**_

_**in the world, through limited conversation. Her reviews make me laugh, and**_

_**cry, whenever I get them!**_

_**I'm still sick, but I'm ahead on my writing so no worries there.**_

_**The California State Department of Health Services - Vampire Program**_

_**now hold my life in their hands - Pray the Gods I receive return**_

_**communications soon.**_

_**Look forward to some interesting news next week. ^.~**_

∆_**Jo∆**_


	42. Spring & Ink Envy

**Chapter 40: Spring and Ink Envy **

_(__**DISCLAIMER**__: I am not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer, Little & Brown Publishing, or Summit Entertainment. I do not own, nor do I have any hand in the Twilight Universe, other than a handful of silly fanfictions. This is a work of fiction, any and all similarities to any person living or dead is purely coincidental. __)_

The Chief of Staff at Forks Regional Medical Center, began mailing me a check once a month, the dollar amount was insanely improper. One check paid the cost of Tuition and books, even the Gasoline and hotel prices for the entire term. I wanted to find a small apartment near WSU, but I liked being able to have four days to study away from house, and then somewhere to go to relax.

I had formulated the perfect itinerary. My first class on Monday was at 4pm, followed by a three hour BioChemisty lecture at 7:30. I plenty of time to wake up, get ready, pack a few things, and leave the house before noon to get to class on time. After my lecture, I would head to any one of the local hotels, and pay for my four night stay. Tuesdays and Thursdays, I had the same hour schedule, if not the same classes, Anatomy & Physiology at 8am on Tuesday and Thursdays, followed by BioChem 212. Neuroanatomy with Professor Banner from 3pm to 6.

Wednesday was short, Advanced Calculus was mildly entertaining, my professor was a small man, with tufty white hair in patches over his head, he was slightly hyperactive, and enjoyed making games of tests and quizzes. I was oddly reminded of the charms instructor from the Harry Potter novels.

After Calc I went back to the hotel room and studied. By the time Thursday evening rolled around I was perfectly at ease hopping into the little car and returning home to Forks, where more often than not, either Angela, or Jacob would be waiting to hear about my week over dinner.

Spring break was around the corner, my finals were almost out of the way, and yet I found myself scared. Three weeks of sitting around that god forsaken house, with nothing to concentrate on, was not an appealing prospect.

When I finished the three-hundred question long exam for BC212 lecture, I immediately returned to my hotel. A smirking Jacob Black was sitting outside my hotel room door waiting for me.

"Well, I'll be! If it isn't Miss Bella Swan. Fancy meeting you here." He teased.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I asked, opening the door and walking into my hotel room Jacob in tow.

"A little birdie told me today was your last class for the semester. So what now Miss Swan?"

I looked at the shadow box I has taken to traveling with, two and from school. I felt more driven if I could imagine Charlie's pleased face as I told his badge about passing grades, and frustrations with peers.

"I don't know. Home I guess." I began throwing my clothes into my travel bag haphazardly.

"No wild plans for spring break?"

I turned on my heel and asked again, "What are you doing _here_ Jacob? Couldn't you have waited for me, like every other week?"

My childhood friend dropped his eyes to the ground, and rubbed his neck sheepishly, I just wanted to come up and do something with you." His eyes moved to Charlie's shadow box, and he casually pulled off his thin jacket.

"And again, you couldn't have waited for me to get back to Forks?" I spotted something on his right bicep and turned him to get a good look at a tribal style tattoo. "Does Billy know about this?"

"Yea, it's a coming of age kind of thing for certain families in the tribe." I traced the ink on his arm with a faint smile.

"So you've finally come of age, have you?" I joked, still engaged with the pattern.

"Har de har."

"I want one." I murmured.

"What? A Quileute of Age? That's why I'm here baby."

I frowned. "A, don't call me baby, and B, no, I want a tattoo."

"You want a tattoo? Of what?" Jacob's face was incredulous. This was not what he was expecting.

"I was thinking I'd have Charlie's badge tattooed on my forearm. I know it seems silly, but it's better than traveling everywhere with that shadow box, just to have him with me. Don't you think?"

"Charlie would have hated the idea." Jake chuckled

"Well, you said you wanted to do something with me. Let's go to a real Seattle tattoo parlor."

"Bella, are you sure about this? I just don't know if it's a good idea. I mean, won't having a tattoo kind of mess with your medical credibility or something?"

"Lab coats, Jake, they make all the difference. Besides, it's not about credibility, it's about professionalism. Doesn't matter though, I've made up my mind." I opened the latch on the shadow box, and put the badge in my pocket. "Coming?"

Jacob shrugged and threw his jacket over his shoulder. "Your body, Bells. It's your mind that worries me most."

"You and the rest of the world Jake." I replied, walking back out of the hotel room, leaving my bag and mess behind.

~*~

**I know it's a bit short, do forgive. I've been working on my **_**Special Projects.**_

**There have been some reviews, and some emails sent my way regarding**

**The absence of Edward. Here's the thing - I'm not going to send out spoilers**

**just to keep a few readers. All you need to know about this story**

**is already given to you in the fact that it circles**

**EDWARD & BELLA.**

**If you find yourselves bored**

**of if you want to bail**

**that's your MO. However you will be missing out**

**on the rest of the story.**

**Like I say - the mystery is in the story**

**AND I don't do spoilers.**

**Thanks**

∆**Jo∆**


	43. The Shop

**Chapter 41: The Shop**

_(__**DISCLAIMER**__: I am not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer, Little & Brown Publishing, or Summit Entertainment. I do not own, nor do I have any hand in the Twilight Universe, other than a handful of silly fanfictions. This is a work of fiction, any and all similarities to any person living or dead is purely coincidental. __)_

We drove around half of Seattle looking for a tattoo parlor that didn't look skeezy. Jacob was twitching nervously in his seat, before I sighed and turned to him. "What?" I demanded.

"Look Bells, I don't know I mean it's one thing if you were gonna get a tattoo where it can't be seen. But - do you honestly think Charlie would approve of something like this?"

My breath caught in my throat. "No probably not. But Charlie is..." I stopped myself, a sharp pain was now throbbing in my head. "Charlie isn't here anymore. And it's in memory of him."

"Well, what if you regret it later? What if your kids ask you one day why you have a tattoo. What will you tell them?" Jacob sounded like he was standing in for Charlie.

"First of all Jake, I'm not going to have kids. So it's a mute point. Second of all I would never regret having a piece of Charlie on me for the rest of my life." It's not like I have anyone who'd care anyway.

"You don't know you won't have kids Bella." He pointed out the the window. "I've heard of that place." We were in a urban looking area. A door was open along a long stone wall. "Jared got his first tattoo done there."

"Jared? As is that kid you hated in high school?" I asked. Through our limited correspondence while I was in Phoenix, then California - Jacob whined about that annoying suck up Jared who took no notice of anything, or anyone.

"He's not so bad, I guess. I mean once he and Kim started dating, he kind of became less of a pain in my ass. Everyone's ass." I parallel parked in front of the semi-hidden tattoo parlor.

"So you're friends with the stick in the mud. Well that's good I guess." Jacob grimaced and stepped out of the car.

"Something like that." He murmured.

"You gonna get something done?"

Jake gestured to his shoulder. "My dad accepted this because it's got meaning. He wouldn't be too thrilled about another one."

Inside the parlor was heavily decorated in Buddhist and Hindu themes, the sounds of the ink guns made my mouth twitch to a smile. We stepped up to a bar central to a very open room, there was a very pretty girl sketching on a piece of paper. She was grinning, and I noted momentarily that her canines were very sharp.

If I hadn't known any better, I would have called her a vampire. My steps faltered at the thought. _Don't do this._ I looked at Jacob who was staring at the Alice-sized girl, who looked up and beamed at us. Jacob hadn't spoken.

"Hey there!" The girl greeted us. "I'm Emma." I brushed off the strangely familiar voice in my head (that was definitely not Eos)

"Bella, and this is Jacob." I returned, giving her a half assed smiled.

"Nice to meet you both. Are you just looking, or do you know what you want? Oh and which of you is getting it?"

"I am." I answered her. "Jake's already got one, and he doesn't think another will go over so well at home."

Emma hummed excitedly, her eyes brightening as she turned to my friend. "You've got art huh?" She smiled and bounded out from behind the counter. Every moment around her made me think more and more of my missing best friend and sister. "Can I see? Please?"

Jake lifted the right sleeve of his shirt and showed her the shield shaped tattoo. "Oh, so cool. Where'd you get this done?"

"We had a guy on the Rez do it." Jake answered. His eyes followed Emma's excited movements.

_It would seem your friend has a crush on tattoo girl._

As I had taken to, I ignored Eos voice - but something was bothering me.

_"Was that you that told me not to do this?"_

_Oh no, I'm all for self modification._

I groaned internally and started to ignore Eos once again. Talking to the voices in your head only made you crazier.

"Yo, earth to Bella." Jake nudged me in the ribs.

"Sorry." I shook myself out of my stupor and looked at Emma who was still smiling broadly. "Lost in thought." I gingerly pulled Charlie's badge from my pocket and handed it to the artist who looked it over. You could almost see the cogs spinning through her eyes.

"Do you want anything else added? Maybe a background image?" Emma asked, grabbing a fresh sheet of sketch paper. I thought for a minute. Charlie's name wasn't on the shield, only his ID number.

"Could you put Charlie somewhere on the shield? Then maybe a Swan behind it?" I whispered. My body was betraying me, making me cry again.

Emma looked at me, her wide eyes, her smile melting away. "Sure. Yea, I can do that. If you want to have a seat I'll sketch out a few ideas for you."

I nodded and turned to find a seat, quickly wiping my tears on my shirt sleeve.

"Bells you don't have to do this." Jacob consoled. I looked into his warm brown eyes, I saw he was worried.

"Yes I do, I know you don't really get it. But it's like, it's like a security blanket. I've pretty much taken that badge with me to every exam, every oral report. But I hate to think that one day I might drop it and lose it forever. I want my dad back so much, Jake." The tears were now streaming freely down my cheeks. "I can't have him. This is all I have. I do _need_ to do this."

"Hey Bella, why don't you come have a look at these designs and let me know what you like." Emma's voice was now controlled, and calm. I was tempted to run out just to escape her similarity to Alice, but I walked forward and looked at the designs. They were very feminine, the perfect size for the spot on my forearm. Two had the swan's head showing from either side of the badge, a few small colorless roses in the dimples of the shield.

The third had what looked almost like a pond, ripples falling from the bottom of the image of the badge, the swan's body was hidden but it's head rested on the top of the shield as if it were crying. A sob escaped my throat, as I pointed to the third piece. "Can you put a fish in the water?"

"Oh my god, Bella it'll be perfect." Jake whispered, I saw a tear trail down his cheek and remembered that growing up, Charlie was like a second dad to him. I nodded and turned my gaze back to Emma who looked ready to cry herself.

"Definitely." She added a muted image of a trout in the water. It was perfect. Everything about this tattoo just screamed _Charlie. _"I'll go print a stencil, come on back here and have a seat. Where are we putting this?"

I pointed to the muscular area of my anterior forearm, Emma nodded with a smile and walked over to what looked like your average copy machine.

I sat in the chair she gestured toward while she wheeled a cart full of ink and what I could only guess was the ink gun, over beside me.

**~*~**

**I know, you guys think this whole tattoo thing**

**is nonsense. I assure you - sometimes you **

**just need an ever present security**

**blanket to keep a hold on your sanity.**

**The tattoo parlor I have described**

**actually does exist on Fremont PL. N**

**in Seattle. Hiddenhand Tattoo**

**has some DAMN fine artists. Check them out at**

**www(dot)hiddenhandtattoo(dot)com**

∆**Jo∆**


	44. INKED

**Chapter 42: INKED**

_(__**DISCLAIMER**__: I am not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer, Little & Brown Publishing, or Summit Entertainment. I do not own, nor do I have any hand in the Twilight Universe, other than a handful of silly fanfictions. This is a work of fiction, any and all similarities to any person living or dead is purely coincidental. __)_

. . . ∵∴∴•_•∵∴∴ . . .

Emma smiled kindly and she sat down, preparing herself to do her job. I watched carefully, and she wiped my arm with a piece of gauze dampened with some liquid from a squeeze bottle. "This is a light antiseptic, I'm going to shave the area, hairs can obstruct the flow of the ink." She took a blue razor and ran it lightly over my forearm, before wiping it again with another dampened gauze pad. "To prevent any infections."

I'd heard from people before that some tattoo artist explained their every move to make you feel more comfortable while you were being worked on. While I appreciated Emma's empathy, I'd rather she just started tattooing already.

She took the stencil and put on on my arm, like a rub on tattoo, she applied a light pressure before pulling the paper off. The image she had designed appeared perfectly in my arm. Emma smiled, and nodded at the sketch before pulling the tattoo machine's cart closer to us. She squeezed into a small plastic cup a tiny amount of ink before picked up the handle, of what I assumed was the 'gun'.

"You ready hon?" She asked me, dipping the tip into the plastic cup. I nodded and turned my eyes back on the stencil on my arm. "You're a bit thin, so it might be uncomfortable. If it hurts too much... tell me okay?" I looked at her and she gave me a consoling grin. I returned her smile, realizing that she wasn't only talking about the physical pain of the process. "If you want, your friend can sit in..."

I gave a slight not, and she grinned. "Before I get him - I gotta ask, are you two..."

She cut herself off and waggled her eyebrows.

If I had the emotional energy I would have burst out laughing. _Jake and I?_

"No, no way. Jake and I... well we kind of grew up together. We're like cousins... no more like brother and sister the way our da..." This time I was the one to cut myself short. Billy and Charlie sometimes did carry on like a little old married couple. But the memories that accosted me in that moment, did nothing for my state of mind. "Jake's free game." I murmured.

Emma's eyes lit up excitedly and her grin grew impossibly larger. I closed my eyes to escape the the image of Alice the supplanted itself over her.

_Don't do this, Bella._

That voice again. It was too familiar - and angry. _You can't be this stupid._

Now I was angry, the voices of my subconscious were multiplying, and pissing me off.

"_I'm not stupid you figment of..."_

That voice, that familiar voice. _"Edward..._"

_Don't do this._ He begged.

Jake followed Emma back in the room, a shit eating grin took over his entire face.

I stared impassively, they were both way into one another.

_Bella!_

I stretched my arm out for the artist, to defy this Edward-like voice. "_Why would you even care, first you're a figment of my imagination, second, even if you were Edward, you left me. Alone. You left me at a time when I would have been better off just jumping off a fucking cliff! If you have a problem with me memorializing my father into my flesh, then screw you! I'm doing this for ME!"_

"Hello, earth to Bella... didn't you hear us?" I shook myself from my imagining. Both Jacob and Emma were looking at me with perturbed expressions.

"What? I'm sorry, I was... remembering something" I said tonelessly.

"I asked if you're ready." Emma said.

"Yes, of course. Please continue." I replied, she re-gloved her hands and started the tattoo machine. The buzz was loud, but I heard I high pitched whistle somewhere behind it.

As the needle hit my skin I immediately wondered why people made such a big deal over it. This didn't hurt nearly ad much as some people said. I knew worse pain. And I knew how that pain could be made even _worse_. I closed my eyes and let the subtle pressure relax me. "_This is almost nice." _ I thought to myself.

I imagined the internal Edward voice as though it were attached to a poorly remembered image of his perfection. The face was angry, a growl resonated deep in his chest, he huffed and vanished from my subconscious mind's view.

I smiled.

"So Bella, do you want any color to this?" Emma's voice spoke softly over the hum of the machine.

"Maybe just the swan and the water.... and the fish." I replied, not opening my eyes.

"Sounds like a plan." Something wet and scratchy brushed at the tattoo and stung slightly. My eyes flew open in shock and I looked at the damp rag in Emma's left hand.

"Sorry, guess I should have warned you. We used a cool, damp cloth to wipe away excess ink and blood, so that the field is clean and we don't mess up." I nodded minutely at her explanation.

My mind began to wander as soon as the needle touched my skin again, I imagined what Alice's response to this tattoo would be. I could see Emmett grinning over it, and telling me I was tougher than he though. Carlisle would frown and ask me if I took proper post-care. Esme would fret over whether or not I had been healthy enough psychologically do something like this.

But I couldn't imagine everyone else's. I'm sure Alice will have already known. Jasper wouldn't approve. Rosalie would probably care less... and _he_ - well I'm sure he would throw quite the fit.

After about an hour of work, Emma turned off the machine and hummed. I looked ad the design that was only black and quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't think I can finish this tonight, Bella." She said, rubbing her latex laden finger around the tattoo. "Your skin is pretty swollen. Tell you what I'll make you an appointment for two weeks from today. I'll take a look, and if it looks good we'll finish."

"Sure, but erm... will the extra appointment cost more?" I asked her, unsure of why it mattered all of a sudden.

"No way. I won't use anymore ink or time than I would have had we finished tonight. I do however have to insist you pay today. Since, I already did some work.

Her face flushed and she looked abashed. "Sorry I know it seems..."

I held up my hand. "No I get it, not all people are trustworthy. What do I owe you?" I asked.

I pulled out my wallet and held up an American Express Optima card, she nodded and I pulled out a $20 as well. What were the society rules on tipping tattoo artists?

"$165." Emma said. I handed her the credit card and my ID.

"What does someone normally... tip?" I asked. She laughed loudly.

"We don't do tips, hon. Tattoos cost what they cost mostly for the labor involved."

"You sure I can't convince you?"

"Positive, Bella. Trust me. You'll still have about $90 to pay for the rest of the tattoo."

"If you're sure." She slid my card through the terminal and had me sign the receipt.

After, she pulled out a large day planner and made a note for two weeks from the day, filling out an appointment card for me.

"If you think you can handle it sooner, give me a call." Emma said. She gave me a back with after care instructions and gauze. "Make sure you keep it _clean_" She said seriously.

"Don't worry. I have no plans to let anything bad happen to this."

"Limit your sun time."

"Not hard I live in Forks."

Emma smiled. "No tanning booths."

"Again not a problem... I live in Forks."

Jacob chuckled and wrote what I assumed was his phone number on a slip of paper for Emma. "She's not kidding." He said, his eyes only for the new object of his affections. "Forks has nothing that is required to sustain adequate life. Yet so many people live there regardless."

Emma giggled, and Jake and I took our leave. I knew full well, that I'd be ready to finish this thing before the end of the week.

. . . ∵∴∴•_•∵∴∴ . . .

(`'·.¸(`'·.¸ * ¸.·'´)¸.·'´)

I'm planning to draw this tattoo up

because I actually like

how it looks

in my head.

Hope y'all enjoyed

and maybe saw the foreshadowing

*coughs*

Yea... errr

BYE.

∆**Jo∆**

(¸.·'´(¸.·'´ * `'·.¸)`'·.¸)


	45. Dedication

**Chapter 43: Dedication**

_(__**DISCLAIMER**__: I am not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer, Little & Brown Publishing, or Summit Entertainment. I do not own, nor do I have any hand in the Twilight Universe, other than a handful of silly fanfictions. This is a work of fiction, any and all similarities to any person living or dead is purely coincidental. __)_

. . . ∵∴∴•_•∵∴∴ . . .

_I am made of war and wisdom,_

_battles fought, warriors are fell,_

_and the General, _

_I stand silent of the fallen._

_I am the fighter _

_mind enough to follow mine_

_to the world of death._

_These wings plated with gold and brown_

_hold high my head, my fight_

_beside me Heart_

_and I lose the battle of mind._

_I am the Mind's hope_

_No longer held by my binds_

_Now I'm flying free._

. . . ∵∴∴•_•∵∴∴ . . .

**THREE****MONTHS****LATER**

The semester was not going well. I wasn't sleeping more than three hours a night. My concentration could not be focussed on my school work. While the tattoo eased some of my pain, it had not erased it. Charlie was still with me...

The Cullen's were not.

Even Eos had been silenced by the tattoo. It was the other voice that never shut up. _His_ voice.

The more I heard it, the more I longed for it. For him - them. I noticed he was more often around when I was being stupid. I couldn't study, for wanting it. This made the voice come around more often.

_This isn't you Bella, you are not this person who shirks her responsibilities._

_ "No, that's _your_ trick isn't it? Shirking things."_

Jacob didn't drop by to see me anymore. Something in La Push was keeping him away. When he managed to escape things there, he was coming only to see Emma. I was happy for him, for them. But my mind could only work around the fact that he was allowed to love, and be loved. And I was not.

My love was gone, it was not coming back, because when it left, it took my heart with it.

I was headed to the Dean's office. I couldn't keep up with myself, much less my school work.

"Hi," I said to the lady at the front desk. "I have an appointment to speak with Dean Warren in fifteen minutes."

The woman arched her eyebrow and stared at me. "Well?" She hinted when I said nothing.

"Well what?"

"_Name?"_

"Oh, uh Bella. Isabella Swan." I returned, rubbing my neck.

She clacked away at her keyboard for a minute. "Sit down, the Dean will call you when he's ready." she demanded.

In the very back of my mind I saw this woman dressed head to toe in black battle gear. With a whip in her hand and a smirk on her face.

I sat quietly in an uncomfortable plastic chair and stared at my tattoo. Emma had finished it, a week after we began. The color had added a new depth. Sometimes I even imagined a little boat over the fish, Charlie sitting, relaxed with his fishing pole in his hand, smiling serenely.

It seemed to me, that's how he'd prefer to spend the rest of eternity. Though I wasn't sure that I believed in heaven or hell anymore. I took to science like a bird to the sky, energy cannot be created, nor can it be destroyed. So Charlie's life force was logically out in the All somewhere. But heaven, and hell. Religion. These were just stories to me. A way to make humans behave in a socially acceptable manner.

"Bella." There was a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a very blurry Dean Warren. _Shit... when did I start crying?_

"Why don't you come on into my office kiddo." His eyes flashed to my tattoo, which I must have been staring at rapturously.

I wiped my eyes before standing with a meager smile on my face. "Which way are we going?" The Dean smiled back.

"Just follow me Bella." I did as he asked, we walked down a long hallway before he opened a door and ushered me into a very inviting room. He gestured to an arm chair and sat in the couch facing it.

"I understand things have been rough for you Miss Swan, I had the pleasure of attending Forks High with your father." I flinched. This wasn't what I was here for. I really couldn't listen to anymore condolences.

"Dean Warren, with all due respect, sir, I can't..." My mouth continued to move silently.

"I understand Bella. Why don't you tell me what it is you wanted to talk about?"

"Sir, my grades are falling. I can't keep my head on straight and I just can't do this to my educational record. Is... Is there any way that I can go on - I don't know, I temporary hiatus? I want to do well. But I'm failing simply at existing right now." I explained. My voice was chocked, I cleared my throat and looked hopefully at Dean Warren.

"Of course you can Bella. I have to say, when I spoke with your instructors though, they didn't seem to have anything to say about your work. Professor Leventhal said he was concerned about your concentration during lecture, but your grades weren't really taking a hit, so he was letting it slide."

This surprised me. I was certain that my scores had been dropping. My concentration was so shot that I did everything on auto-pilot. "I think a little vacation would be good for you Bella. You don't have to do anything by a certain age. In fact it's better if you actually are a little older - many patients have more faith in an older doctor. I'm sure your friend Dr. Cullen would agree with me."

I squeaked at the name, and stood. The Dean was taken aback. His eyes widened confusedly, I wondered what he saw on my face. "Thank you for your time Dean Warren. I won't take any more it. I will be in contact when I am ready to return."

I quickly left his office to track down my car in the parking lot. I had checked out of my motel room. I just wanted...

I drove, auto-pilot one again. Before I knew it, I broke my trance by putting the car in park. I was in La Push, in front of Jake and Billy's house. There was a little, red, Pontiac Fiero in front of Jake's garage. I stepped out and walked to the door of the house.

Billy was already waiting, he looked slightly panicked as he looked me over. "Bella, is Jacob expecting you?"

"No, I just drove and found myself here." I explained. "Jake has a new pet project?" I asked gesturing toward the Fiero.

"Ah, yes he planned on starting that before. He's... _working_ with Sam Uley now."

I nodded slowly. "So I guess he's not around huh?" Billy shook his head, with an apologetic shrug.

"Alright. Erm - if you'll tell him I dropped by, that'd..." I didn't finished. I just looked away and smiled wryly, I had a sudden urge to search for something "I'm going to be out for a while today."

"Bella..." Billy's voice was tight, controlled. "Be careful. There are some people who have gone missing recently. Just... be careful." I nodded politely before ambling back into my car.

I knew what I was looking for, and I was going to find it, even if I killed myself in the process.

_No Bella, it's too dangerous - don't do this!_

_ "I'm going to do this. Just watch."_

(`'·.¸(`'·.¸ * ¸.·'´)¸.·'´)

∆**INTERVIEW∆**

**B-**___What do you want Jo?_

**J- **Where are you going Bella?

And WHY did you drop out of school?

**B-**_ I don't think _that_ is any of your business._

_**J-**_ *points to Owl Tattoo* You sure about that?

**B- **_Your owl? Seriously are you out of your mind?_

**J-** Probably, but that's beside the point.

And I'm the writer so this _is _my business...

WHERE ARE YOU GOING?

**B-**_ I guess you'll just have to wait and see._

**J- **I really don't like that you've dropped out of school.

And I don't think you should be wandering

about alone, when Billy said...

**B-**_ Billy is a superstitious old man. Goodbye Jo..._

**J- **Bella! Bella come back here! **BELLA!**

(¸.·'´(¸.·'´ * `'·.¸)`'·.¸)


	46. JUMP

**Chapter 44: Jump**

_(__**DISCLAIMER**__: I am not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer, Little & Brown Publishing, or Summit Entertainment. I do not own, nor do I have any hand in the Twilight Universe, other than a handful of silly fanfictions. This is a work of fiction, any and all similarities to any person living or dead is purely coincidental. )_

**LAST WEEK ON BLOOD AMONGST THER OSES**

_I knew what I was looking for, and I was going to find it, even if I killed myself in the process._

_No Bella, it's too dangerous - don't do this!_

_"I'm going to do this. Just watch."_

I drove to the little park and ride outside of La Push. Charlie use to park the cruiser here when he and Billy were going fishing. It was familiar, but blocked out. I had always hated going fishing with Charlie, it was so boring, and 9 out of 10 time I wound up drenched from falling out of the boat.

I wish now I hadn't blocked those memories. My time with Charlie had been so little, I didn't even realize how precious it was.

I did however remember sitting in the little row boat with Charlie, Billy, Rachel, and Jacob, watching the older Quileute boys 'cliff jumping'.

At the time the scene was horrifying, but it was strangely appealing. Billy managed to convince me, back then, that it was fun. A _recreational sport_. He told us how he himself spent many a summer of his youth jumping from that very cliff.

Jacob, who idol worshipped Billy insisted that he would jump off that cliff with the older boys. _"You'll do it with me right Belly?"_ I chuckled at the memory. He was only seven then.

_Sure Jake, I'll jump. You're a little busy though. So maybe I'll take the adrenalin rush without you._

_**Don't do this Bella, I'm begging you!**_

The Edward voice again. I didn't bother to talk to the imaginary voice telepathically, as I walked the path marked _Jump Point_.

"Why does it even matter to you? You're the one who left. Besides - this is recreational. Billy did it all the time when I was a kid.

_Billy is in a wheelchair. His recreational activities caught up with him._

"Shut up Edward, I'm going to do this, it's going to be fun. You can't stop me. You're not even really here!"

I peeled off my shoes and jacket, looking thoughtfully at my blue jeans, before peeling them off too.

"Lovely." I voice spoke from behind me. I froze in my tracks. _Not this shit again._

"You're quite pretty, little girl." I spun around to see an attractive man, his thick blonde hair was pulled into a a pony tail. His clothes were ragged, like he'd been living in the wilderness. His feet were bare, and only slightly dirtied.

But it was his physical appearance the shocked me most. His features were fine, straight. His square jaw was tight, and his eyes were shockingly crimson.

"Interesting - I found a dwelling. And I smell them on you." He purred. His voice sounded sweet, kindly. But his blood red eyes were narrowed at me, the pupils dilated. Like a cat, stalking it's prey.

"Y-you're - a..." Could I say it? "Vampire." I whispered.

"Oh how naughty your friends must be. You knew what they were too I assume? I hope you know my sweet little girl, that is against our laws."

There was a collective howl from the woods behind him. His eyes narrowed further and he sneered. "Those mongrels however, were not expected. I smell them on you too."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but suddenly he chuckled. "This could be fun. I could have you, and those damned monstrosities might take further offense. A good game.

He slowly began to stalk forward, the howl grew closer, I heard the rustling of leaves and heard a low growl. A wolf the size of a horse, stepped out of the brush. The vampire lunged at me. Instinctively I took a step back and found myself tumbling backwards toward the sea.

I hit the water hard, it took the air right out of my lungs. I fought to get myself to the surface. When I did I took a painful breath and was immediately pushed back under.

_Undertow_. I kept swimming, pushing myself up. The water kept hitting me from every direction. My arms were hurting. I was running out of oxygen.

_Keep swimming dammit! Don't you dare give up!_ The Edward voice hissed.

_The harder I fight, the faster I'll drown._

Another swell threw me against the side of the cliff. I knew if I could find something to grasp I could get air into my lungs. I clawed weakly at the solid rock wall. Another wave threw me harder against the cliffside, I hit my head and began to black out.

_Bella, no, please. Don't. Bella!_

It was warm, dying. I felt like I was a little girl again. And Charlie was holding me in his arms. I lost this tenuous fantasy when I was stuck hard.

_Not dead yet, but dying._

_Bella, Bella, come back! PLEASE!_

I was hovering between death and reality. The waves were relentless now, I must be completely limp now. All my air, everything was being pushed out me, with the occasional hit from the cliff against my back.

One final blow to the back shot the remainder of air out of my body with brutal force, I coughed and spit water out over myself.

_Wait... _I sucked in air that burned my throat like fire. _Air! Air, oh precious oxygen!_

I gasped, breathing in greedily. It hurt so good. The oxygen brought me back to consciousness, but my body hurt like hell.

"Oh my god! Bella! Bella, honey, can you hear me?" I groaned painfully, and whimpered when two very warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Did he hurt you? Bella did the leach touch you?"

"Jacob, take her to Billy's. The rest of the pack is on the freaks trail. We'll howl if we need you."

Howl? What the hell was this familiarly unfamiliar voice talking about?

"Come on Bells, let's get you somewhere warm, and safe"

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, it's me honey." His voice was soft, lulling. I fell back into darkness.

(`'·.¸(`'·.¸ * ¸.·'´)¸.·'´)

Yea, yea.

You all know what this means

Looks like it's time to

let the wolf out of the bag

and time for the Best Friend

to come back!

But what's more

there's a hunter on

the loose.

Oh, whatever will we do?

(¸.·'´(¸.·'´ * `'·.¸)`'·.¸)


	47. The Wolves

**Chapter 45: Wolves**

_(__**DISCLAIMER**__: I am not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer, Little & Brown Publishing, or Summit Entertainment. I do not own, nor do I have any hand in the Twilight Universe, other than a handful of silly fanfictions. This is a work of fiction, any and all similarities to any person living or dead is purely coincidental. __)_

* * *

**LAST****WEEK****ON****BLOOD****AMONGST****THE****ROSES**

"_Jacob, take her to Billy's. The rest of the pack is on the freaks' trail. We'll howl if we need you." _

_ Howl? What the hell was this familiarly unfamiliar voice talking about?_

_ "Come on Bells, let's get you somewhere warm, and safe" _

_ "Jacob?"_

_ "Yeah, it's me honey." His voice was soft, lulling. I fell back into darkness._

* * *

I was confused. My throat was sore and scratchy. Just pulling air into my lungs made it burn.

The skin on my back was also burning, but I felt a pair of dry callused hands putting something soothing on it.

"Bella, are you awake?" The voice belonged to Billy Black. The memory came back to me, drowning in the undertow, the vampire on the cliff, the giant wolves, and Jacob!

I bolted upright and yelled at Billy. "THE WOLVES!"

"Whoa whoa, it's okay Bella, everyone is fine. They took care of the leech, but there are two others. Sam and Jake are on it." Billy soothed. I recalled Jake saying something about a leech.

"You know? A-about the... the..."

"Vampires? Yes. They're a part of our history, a part of why half the kids between fourteen and twenty-two are turning into giants and sprouting fur."

I looked at Billy and rasped at him, "Here I always thought that was called puberty." The joke was weak, but Billy's face calmed as he sighed in relief.

"You're off your rocker Bells." Jacob trekked through the door, keeping his concerned eyes on me. "We lost the other two in Canada. The female's scent was gone long before the other male."

Billy sighed and furrowed his brow. "Something tells me they'll be back." He glanced at me. "Jacob - Bella saw the wolves. I think you'd better explain before the hunters are turned loose."

"Dad, you can't just... I can't! Sam gave the order."

"Alright then, Sam can't order me around. I'm sure Bella knows how to keep things quiet. She was dating a vampire." Billy smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in his blue jeans.

"That breaks the treaty. It doesn't matter if Sam can't give you the order to keep quiet you can't break... WHAT?"

Billy was staring at his son incredulously. "What treaty am I breaking by telling her what she already knows about them, and what she doesn't know about us."

I was getting tired. The back and forth annoyed me. But Jacob sighed and nodded. "Sam's gonna beat my ass for this, I hope you know, old man."

"It's not your fault. Tell him to talk to me." Billy turned his attention back to me and quirked his eyebrow comically.

"Well Bella, I'm going to tell you a story, but you'll have to forgive my abridging."

I nodded silently, unprepared for what I was about to hear. "A very long time ago, we as a people discovered a magic. The Quileute people found a way to leave their bodies, When men from far away came to us, they forced us from our land. We took to the water in large boats, to rival the size of yachts today.

"One of the men, upset by the injustice of being forced to leave home, went to shore without his body. The strangers paid him no mind, but their dogs and horses saw him. He returned to his body with a plan to drive out these criminals."

I listened in silence as Billy spoke, I heard in his voice an authority I had never really noticed before. Even Jacob sat stalk still listening to a story he must have heard many times.

"The man told the others how to leave their bodies, he told them the plan to make all the animals, wild and domestic see them. All the men left, leaving their bodies behind, the women watched over them.

"They went ashore and herded all the animals to the strangers' camp, the animals howled and attacked, making the strangers think the harbor was cursed."

I listened diligently to the tale of Taha Aki who shared a wolf's body in order to save the

tribe. Then Billy told the story of the cold one. the Vampire woman who massacred half the tribe before Taha Aki's third Wife, sacrificed her life, causing her young sons to feel such rage that their bodies turned into the spirit wolf and they helped their father kill the cold woman.

I shivered slightly when Billy stopped talking. "You're saying," I said, feeling the after-affects of drowning scratch at me painfully, "Those wolves on the cliff..."

"That was Sam, Jared, Paul, and I." Jacob said tentatively, picking at his sheared hair.

"You're a... a werewolf?

"Last time I checked."

"Huh." I had no brilliant reply, wrapped up in a knit blanket. But who was I to think that if vampires existed, werewolves could not. I never imagined that they'd all be packed into one tiny little town in the middle of nowhere, that seemed to be a nexus for the supernatural.

"Dang Bells, you're taking this better than Emma did." Jake laughed.

I looked up at my best friend, my brother, who was now towering over me. I was glad Jake had been able to share this with his girlfriend. "So why didn't you just tell me, like you told Emma?"

"That's a story for another day Bella. I'm sure you want to get home and get some rest." Billy said, giving Jacob the _stink eye_. "You should drive her home, Jake. Don't worry Bella, we'll post a guard by your place."

"You think I'll need it?"

"Almost certain. Vampire packs like to exact revenge."

I thought to my vampires, feeling the hole where my heart use to be sear open painfully. Yes if anything happened to a Cullen, the rest would retaliate.

"Huh..." I said again, with a shrug, Jake ushered me to his little VW Rabbit. He opened the door for me.

He went around to the driver's side and held up what look like keys to the Audi. "I'll get your car after I drop you off. It'll be there in the morning."

"Thanks Jake." I coughed and winced at the dry pain. "So, you and Emma huh? Is it serious?"

"You could say that."

"WIll I be an aunt to a litter of puppies anytime soon?" I joked weakly, laughing softly at his grimace.

"No way, Bells. Not anytime soon. She's a Makah, you know?" He said it so reverently, it reminded me of the look on his face the day we met her.

"I think she might have mentioned that when she finished my ink."

"You sound like a biker when you say that. She left Neah Bay three years ago. Her mom isn't to thrilled with her new life."

"Well, I'm pretty thankful for her _new_ life. I got my tattoo, and you go a... girlfriend?"

Jacob laughed as though I'd just said something impossible funny. "Yeah, Bells. I got a girlfriend."

We drove in silence until we could see my condo off the highway. "I'm gonna be here for a while Jake. I'm too distracted to be at school right now."

"I knew something was up. You're dropping out?"

"No, not dropping out, just a temporary hiatus." I explained. "I haven't been sleeping right. Nightmares, you know."

Jake parked in a spot directly in front of my place, and turned bodily toward me. "Bells, I'm your friend, so I say this and hope that you'll listen. I know you better than you know yourself, and I _know_ that you absorb the details of everything going on around you whether you realize it or not. You see things the rest of us don't see - and you handle it all like you're out of eggs and have only toast for breakfast."

I laughed at the food analogy. Jake opened the door, as I was about to invite him in for dinner. He hissed menacingly and slammed the door shut.

"Shit..." he growled, looking as though he were debating with himself.

"Jake what is it?"

"Vampire."

(`'·.¸(`'·.¸ * ¸.·'´)¸.·'´)

Gee, I wonder who

it could be?

:-p

(¸.·'´(¸.·'´ * `'·.¸)`'·.¸)


	48. Small Returns

**Chapter 46: A Vision to Behold**

_(__**DISCLAIMER**__: I am not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer, Little & Brown Publishing, or Summit Entertainment. I do not own, nor do I have any hand in the Twilight Universe, other than a handful of silly fanfictions. This is a work of fiction, any and all similarities to any person living or dead is purely coincidental. __)_

_

* * *

_

**LAST****WEEK****ON****BLOOD****AMONGST****THE****ROSES**

_I laughed at the food analogy. Jake opened the door, as I was about to invite him in for dinner. He hissed menacingly and slammed the door shut._

_ "Shit..." he growled, looking as though he were debating with himself._

_ "Jake what is it?"_

_ "Vampire."_

_

* * *

_

My heart was hammering, I looked around wildly. Was this a friend of the vampire Jake and his friends murdered?

I squinted through the darkness listening to my friend's ramblings. It seemed he was arguing with himself about what to do. A gleam caught my eye. A shiny black Mercedes was parked across the street. I gasped audibly, I know that car inside and out.

Jake seemed to make up his mind in that moment. "I'm taking you back to Billy."

"NO!" I yelled, clawing at the door, "It's Carlisle, that's his car! I'd know it anywhere!"

"Bella, it could be a trap."

"No, no, Jacob it's Carlisle! I know it, I have to go in!" I was struggling against his full weight, and unbearable body heat. "Please, let me go Jacob!"

Jake's face contorted angrily. "You're choosing a bloodsucker over the one person who never left you? Dammit Bella."

"Please Jake, I'm begging you! Please let me go!"

"Fine, if that is a Cullen in there, I can't stay. I can't protect you here." He ground out, glaring at the black vehicle.

I opened the door and angled myself to move out. "I'll be fine, Jake, I promise." I wrapped my borrowed sweater tight around my shoulders and rand for my front door. I listened as the purr of my friend's Rabbit drove away. I unlocked the door hurriedly.

I stepped inside, all the lights were still off, nothing was different. Maybe I had been wrong, I rubbed my hand against the wall searching for the light switch, fighting the tears.

Something hard, and ice cold brushed against my knuckles and the lights flickered on of their own accord. I looked to see the source of the coolth, a hand as white as snow pulled away from the switch, attached to it was my best friend. Her face was shocked, and very sad.

"Alice." I choked out. Her dark eyes appraised me, I couldn't hold myself back, I rushed forward and pulled her hard form into a hug.

"Bella..." She said my name as if she didn't believe it was me. As if she was the one who was surely hallucinating.

"Oh Alice," I broke down, clinging to my best girlfriend, barely registering the painful scratch my sobs created against my throat. "I thought, I thought..."

"Bella? How... How are you alive?" Her voice rang like a bell, sweet, yet pained.

"I'm, I... I don't -"

"You fell off a cliff, I saw it. And that vampire."

"Jacob saved me. The others, they... they killed the vampire." I answered.

Alice shook her head, her brow knitting together in frustration. "No, you went under, I waited and waited and you never came up. Who is Jacob? And what do you mean _the others_ killed a vampire?"

"Jacob is, well since you left he kind of became my only friend." The memory of everything that had happened accosted me. Out of habit I wrapped my arms around my torso. "He and his friends up at La Push, they're kind of werewolves."

Alice's jaw dropped, I thought her face had paled a shade fairer. "Bella Swan, anyone else would have been better off when the vampires left left, but not you. Oh no, you had to team up with the next supernatural creature that waltzed into town. A _werewolf_ to boot. Bella you have to know how dangerous werewolves can be!"

"No less dangerous than having a vampire slumber party, I'm sure." I replied in a whisper. "Are you back, Alice?"

My friend sighed and looked me over again. "You look like hell Bella."

I smiled at her, how like Alice to comment on how I look. "Extreme depression, anxiety, and the occasional schizophrenic moments in life will do that to you."

Her tiny features changed from mild concern to fear. "I told him, I swear I did. His thinking was flawed."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It doesn't matter." Alice hugged me again and held me an arms length away. "When was the last time you went shopping? And what on EARTH are you wearing?"

"Something I picked up in a werewolf's lair. It's quite comfortable, does it not suit your delicate sensibilities?"

Her laughter rang through the house, as she adjusted her purse strap on her shoulder. "Oh Alice, please don't go yet, I've missed you so much! And you could stay here, there's so much room."

"I do have a house here Bella."

"Please, Alice? I haven't had... anyone since you... all left." I gave her a meaningful look that she understood without further elaboration.

"He doesn't know I'm here. I don't really even know where he is, to be honest."

The scabs around the hole in my chest scraped off and bled, I stepped back from my friend and once more tried to hold myself together.

"I'm sorry Bella, really I am. I will stay here, if you need me. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to hunt first. I won't be long, can you stay out of trouble?" Her eyes unfocused as she looked into the near future. "Ah, looks like there won't be much going on. But it would be remiss if I didn't find a place to buy you some lozenges for your throat. Not to mention Carlisle would be very disappointed." She ran her tiny fingers through her black spikes and glanced at the clock on my wall. "You go shower and put on something that doesn't reek like a wet dog, I will be back in an hour."

I nodded, and before I could blink, alice was once again gone from my sight. It seems I had forgotten just how fast my vampires were.

My heart had never slowed, the adrenaline from the fall was still racing through my system, spiking at each new surprise. A hot shower would do me good.

"She promised she'd be back Bella." I told myself, looking in the mirror. Alice hadn't been kidding, I really did look worse for wear. "And Alice never lies."

I took off my clothes and stepped under the hot mist of the greatly needed shower.

* * *

(`'·.¸(`'·.¸ * ¸.·'´)¸.·'´)

Not very long until BAtR

is finished, kids.

Waiting for notice on a job,

but, welcome to California,

where nobody can afford

to hire a vampire.

I hope I didn't do too horribly here

I'm rather shit-faced tonight

and was feeling guilty about

not having posted.

OH and one more thing...

I did draw out Bella's tattoo:

FFN - Check out profile

TWCFS- /dvsfMw

(¸.·'´(¸.·'´ * `'·.¸)`'·.¸)


	49. A Vision to Behold

**Chapter 46: A Vision to Behold**

_(__**DISCLAIMER**__: I am not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer, Little & Brown Publishing, or Summit Entertainment. I do not own, nor do I have any hand in the Twilight Universe, other than a handful of silly fanfictions. This is a work of fiction, any and all similarities to any person living or dead is purely coincidental. __)_

_

* * *

_

**LAST****WEEK****ON****BLOOD****AMONGST****THE****ROSES**

_ I nodded, and before I could blink, alice was once again gone from my sight. It seems I had forgotten just how fast my vampires were._

_ My heart had never slowed, the adrenaline from the fall was still racing through my system, spiking at each new surprise. A hot shower would do me good._

_ "She promised she'd be back Bella." I told myself, looking in the mirror. Alice hadn't been kidding, I really did look worse for wear. "And Alice never lies."_

_

* * *

_

I stood under the scalding water for a good twenty minutes, not thinking, not seeing. It wasn't until I got out the I was hit with a bout of panic. It couldn't be. Why would Alice have come back. She and the rest of the Cullen's were better off without having to save my sorry ass from myself.

I fumbled through the medicine cabinet, looking for something, anything to calm the anxiety. Maybe my psychotic delusions finally took a turn for the worse, maybe I was just seeing Alice there, maybe it was yet another "coping mechanism."

"They're going to have to lock you up and throw away the key Bella." I told myself, running a brush through my damp curls.

"They who?" A tinkling voice said through the door. "Everything all right in there Bella?'

"I don't honestly know."

"I _am_ really here."

"Here I was thinking it was Ed- it was your brother who was the mind reader."

"I just know the questions you're going to ask." Alice voice sounded calm, but there was a hint of some emotion that she couldn't hide. "I told him it was a bad idea." She hissed.

I opened the door and stared at her blankly, this was not a discussion I wanted to have.

"Bella..."

"Alice, I love you, but don't. I'm crazy enough without having to rehash everything." I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. Alice's eyes narrowed as she took in the tattoo, that flashed at her in the motion.

"Some people consider body art a modification, I personally theorize it's self mutilation. Why did you do that Bella?" I should have know that she wouldn't like it.

"I though it would be easier to get through the day having my dad around, not worrying about losing his badge." I answered simply.

"Yeah? And how's that been working out?"

"I'm taking a sabbatical."

"From?"

"School." I murmured. I don't know why I was embarrassed to admit that I had used Carlisle's gift. "It was still too much, I began to worry that I was letting myself slip."

"How bad did it get?" Alice crossed her arms and walked into the living room, I followed and sat down on the couch while she paced.

"I don't know what you mean."

"How bad did you get Bella? I mean, what reason was there for you to be on that god forsaken cliff _before _the other vampire showed? I'm sure you can see _why_ I'd worry.

"First, cliff jumping is purely recreational, second, Jake's sisters and I use to do it all the time when we were kids." I replied indignantly.

"Yes, but then you had someone with you. Bella you were alone until that guy showed up. Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

"Well yeah, now I do."

"Har de har. You could have died, Bella. Doesn't that matter at all to you?"

I sighed and leaned my head against my fist, "Honestly, Alice? I don't know. Don't go toward throwing me in seventy-two hour lock down just yet though, because trust me, the crazy goes way beyond my recreational activities."

"Like permanently etching the image of your father's badge on you arm? Seriously Bella, I highly doubt there's much you could tell me that's crazier than that."

"You underestimate me." I whispered, raising my eyes to meet her probing ocher gaze. "I made a new friend the night you left me." I told her, arching my eyebrow. "Only she's in my head, and oddly enough she's a Greecian goddess."

"I should have brought Carlisle."

"No she's been quiet since the tattoo was finished." I opted not to tell Alice about the more recent hallucinations.

"That's not the point, Bella. You're obviously doing worse than any of us anticipated."

"I'm fine Alice"

"Bella, I love you, but you're a terrible li..." Alice dropped her sentence and her eye unfocussed. I remembered the only other vision I had ever seen her have.

"What do you see Alice?" Her face crumpled into absolute agony, as her mind shifted back the present. She opened her black Gucci wristlet and pulled out a cell phone, she dialed a number with blinding speed and waited. Her eyes unfocussed again, and she muttered a word with such venom, I was taken aback.

"What is he thinking." She dialed the phone again, I began twisting my hands anxiously_._

"Rosalie, have you spoken to Edward?" A pause, I watched her beautiful face twist into an terrifying scowl, she growled angrily. I had seen many things in my time with the Cullens, but I had never seen Alice look more like a vampire than she did in this second.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? Rosalie, he's going to the Volturi!" Another beat, Alice's scowl never left her face. "Well you were wrong. On both counts. Sorry isn't cutting this one Rosalie. Call Carlisle, you get to tell him what his son is going to do." She pounded the end key so hard the cell phone broke in her hands, causing her to curse again and move to throw the broken mobile in the trash.

"Alice, please tell me what's going on. I'm going nuts here." I pleaded, my voice a mere whisper.

"Edward called to check in. Rosalie told him that I came rushing here after seeing you die. He's going to the Volturi." She watched me carefully, I had only heard that word spoken in whispered conversations at the Cullen house. "Edward wants to die too." Alice whispered.

Her words seem to swim around me like heavy chains, pulling me to my knees.

_No, no he can't do this. Why would he do this?_

"Where..."

"Italy, Volterra to be precise."

"Alice we have to go, we have to do something! What do we do?"

"We, no Bella, this isn't safe for you." Alice shook her head in denial.

"To bad, tell me what to do."

My mind was set, not even my best friend was going to stop me. All I had to do was save him, save him, and move on.

Alice sighed, "Fine, but you'd better have a passport, we don't have time to forge one."

For the first time since my mother's wedding I thanked her for her wild fantasy of getting married in Barbados.

"I do."

"No need to pack anything more than a sweater. Baggage will only weigh us down. We need to hurry." I grabbed my passport from my desk drawer and followed her out the front door, where a very harassed looking Jacob stood glowering at us.

* * *

**(`'·****.****¸(`'·****.*********.****·'´)¸****.****·'´)**

I know you're all getting cranky

at my lack of posting.

Shit's really been hitting

the fan here. I've been a

little too focussed on retaining

what little sanity I have to actually write.

BAtR is almost over. Don't know if I'm

going to write the second half.

Going to get back to TSttW as soon

as this story is done.

(Will be finishing up a chapter -

so the readers there have that note)

Please forgive me. I am terribly sorry.

(¸.·'´(¸.·'´ * `'·.¸)`'·.¸)


	50. Smoke Signals and Telegrams

**Chapter 49: Smoke Signals and Telegrams**

_(__**DISCLAIMER**__: I am not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer, Little & Brown Publishing, or Summit Entertainment. I do not own, nor do I have any hand in the Twilight Universe, other than a handful of silly fanfictions. This is a work of fiction, any and all similarities to any person living or dead is purely coincidental. __)_

**LAST****WEEK****ON****BLOOD****AMONGST****THE****ROSES**

"_You'd better have a passport, we don't have time to forge one."_

_ For the first time since my mother's wedding I thanked her for her wild fantasy of getting married in Barbados._

_ "I do."_

_ "No need to pack anything more than a sweater. Baggage will only weigh us down. We need to hurry." I grabbed my passport from my desk drawer and followed her out the front door, where a very harassed looking Jacob stood glowering at us. _

Jake's eyes flashed angrily as he stared at Alice's tiny form, I never really thought about how big he was, and how small she was. Seeing them together was frankly a little disconcerting. The size difference was astounding.

"Where are you going Bells?" His voice was tight, like he was trying to control his anger.

"We're going to take care of a family problem." Alice answered, her voice was was just as controlled, her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't ask you leech, and last time I checked, _your_ family up and left her when she needed you the most. I wouldn't call anything with your little _coven_ a family problem. Not for Bella." Jacob's large hands rolled into fists, his body seemed to shake in his anger.

"Calm down Mutt, you don't want to do that around Bella."

"Shut it midget, I can control myself." Jacob retorted venomously. "Bella, where are you going."

"I have to go, Edward is in trouble." I whispered.

"So he drops you like a glass stone, watches you shatter, and you run off to god knows where to save him. Something about that seems a little off."

"I have to Jake."

"Bella don't, you don't _have_ to do anything. You could stay, go back to school, become a doctor, show these filthy blood suckers what you're really made of."

"I can't, Jake if it was Emma..."

"That's different and you know it! Emma and I... we're _soul-mates_."

"Jacob, in my heart - whether Edward wants me or not he will always have my heart."

Alice and I walked toward Carlisle's Mercedes, Jake right on out tail. "And what does he give you, _if he wants you._ He doesn't have a heart."

Alice sighed and I grew angry. "It may not beat, but they _all _have hearts." I hissed at him. "It doesn't make sense to you, but this is important."

I sat down in the passenger seat, Jake squatted down beside me, on the asphalt, his nose wrinkled in disgust. "Bella, it's not worth it. I don't think I can bear to see you broken again. Don't do this. Im begging you."

"I _really_ hate to cut this goodbye short, but we don't have time for breathy farewells."

"I have to go Jacob, I'm sorry." I closed the car door and nodded at Alice, without looking at her. She revved the engine and shot down the street like a bat out of hell.

We arrived at Sea-Tac in record time. We walked to the concierge desk. "I need to first class tickets to Italy - first flight out." Alice said authoritatively, pulling out a black credit card from her wristlet.

"Next flight is in two hours, Miss." The boy behind the desk flushed as Alice flashed her award winning smile. "That will be perfect. We don't have any baggage we shipped everything beforehand. And we plan to be back before the weekend is out." She lied easily.

"Of course. The price will be $6532.00." The boy answered. I felt the color drain from my face. I watched my best friend as she easily passed the card to him."

"Wow, are you like an actress or something? I've never seen a black credit card before."

"No, my family is independently wealthy." The boy couldn't perceive Alice's impatience, as she smiled dazzlingly at him. He printed our tickets and sent us toward our gate.

"Bella, you should probably eat something. He'd never forgive me if I failed to keep you fed."

"I'm fine Alice, really."

"I'm afraid that's not a request." She pulled a crisp $100 bill from her satchel and handed to me. "I'll sit right here. Go get some food, quickly. I don't feel comfortable with you out of my sight for too long."

She was still concerned for my sanity. I just shrugged and decided to humor her. I walked through the airport retail centers, glancing at all the food stalls. Nothing sounded good. After twenty minutes, I finally opted for a Wetzel's Pretzel, and a Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia shake. I went back to Where Alice was, she was stalk still, looking into the future I presumed.

I began to feel ill, my stomach flipped sickeningly. In fewer than twenty-four hours, I would be seeing Edward. Whether I saw him as a charred pile of marble-like flesh, or as himself, I would see him. I stared, shivering. Alice looked up, her brow furrowed in concern. She walked toward, and wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"He'll be okay Bella, I'm certain we'll get there in time. The Volturi will deliberate his request. Aro will think it a waste to kill him."

I knew Edward well enough to know he wouldn't leave it at that. "Then what? What will he do then?"

"Edward? I can't see that, he's going through all his alternative plans. He keeps changing his mind, I can't quite get a grasp on it. But it pretty much involves a public scene, or breaking the laws in some other way."

We sat down, I picked uselessly at the pretzel. My shake melted and began to smell rather vomit inducing.

_"Flight 140 to Florence, Italy - Boarding in twenty minutes. All passengers please report to Gate D."_

"That's us." Alice sighed

We swiftly made our way to Gate D. This would be the longest flight of my life, in more ways than one.

_Italy - here we come._

**(`'·****.****¸(`'·****.*********.****·'´)¸****.****·'´)**

Getting close to the end

my little darlings.

As always I thank you for reading

your reviews make me so happy,

even though for some effed reason

I cannot respond to them.

I have to say you guys have

confused me while making me

endlessly.

This isn't my proudest

production, but you all seem to like

it well enough.

So thank you.

Gracias

Grazie

Arigatou

Merci

köszönet

благодарность

!

(¸.·'´(¸.·'´ * `'·.¸)`'·.¸)


	51. Wheel In The Sky

**Chapter 50: Wheel In The Sky**

_(__**DISCLAIMER**__: I am not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer, Little & Brown Publishing, or Summit Entertainment. I do not own, nor do I have any hand in the Twilight Universe, other than a handful of silly fanfictions. This is a work of fiction, any and all similarities to any person living or dead is purely coincidental. __)_

••_Lyrics are Kansas' "Carry On My Wayward Son"_

••_Chapter Title is JOURNEY'S "Wheel In The Sky"_

**LAST****WEEK****ON****BLOOD****AMONGST****THE****ROSES**

**

* * *

**

"_Flight 140 to Florence, Italy - Boarding in twenty minutes. All passengers please report to Gate D."_

_ "That's us." Alice sighed_

_ We swiftly made our way to Gate D. This would be the longest flight of my life, in more ways than one._

_ Italy - here we come._

* * *

I stumbled off the plane, a searing pain shooting down my legs and lower back. The flight had been long, and the layover in France had piqued my anxiety. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at Alice, her brow was furrowed she was deep in thought.

"What next?" I rasped at her. She raised her ocher eyes to mine, and frowned.

I heard the song playing on the PA and wondered momentarily how a 1976 hit was playing in an Italian airport.

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean_

_I set a course for winds of fortune_

_But I hear the voices say_

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more._

It seemed to suit the current mood all too well. "Now I find us a car." Alice griped.

"Wait for me outside, main exit." She pointed to a large door where several people were moving in and out.

"Okay."

Before I could blink, it seemed, she had vanished. I fidgeted anxiously with the magazine in my hands, I passed through security, a false smile on my face. The man smiled and said something in a sympathetic tone. I merely nodded while shrugging my shoulders.

Outside, the stars lit the sky, it was beautiful. I never saw stars like this in California, and there were always clouds covering the night sky in Washington. It was breath taking. For a moment I wondered if maybe Edward was looking at this sky and thinking about his idiot plan.

I heard the loud purr of a sports car, I turned to see a canary yellow sport car. The window rolled down and Alice's face grimaced at me from behind the wheel. "Get in."

I opened the door and sat down. "Couldn't rent anything less flashy?"

"The question is whether I could find something faster. And the answer is no. Also, I didn't rent it."

"No?" I had a suspicion my little friend was not above hot wiring some millionaire's car.

"I figured you wouldn't mind our borrowing it, since it's fast enough to get us to Edward before he does anything stupid."

"How's the outlook?" I asked, dropping my voice as the car purred and moved forward, making everything around us a blur.

"Aro told him they wouldn't '_waste his potential_'. Things have been sticky since, he thought he'd go hunting... in the city..."

There was a pregnant pause, while I considered why that would be a bad thing. "Humans." she breathed, in answer to my unasked question.

"He wouldn't. He wouldn't let Carlisle down like that. Not in the end." I insisted. I knew Edward well enough to know he would never betray Carlisle's faith in him."

"That may well have been his thinking. He only considered it for an hour or so, before deciding just to make a scene."

My chest grew uncomfortably tight as I thought about the scenes he could cause. _Why are you doing this?_ I wondered at him. "Has he settled on anything yet?"

"He decided to keep it simple. He's just going to walk out into the sun." How she was driving this maniacally and still able to keep her eye on Edward's future, I can't know. "What is today?" She asked.

"March fifteenth."

"Of course, St. Marcus' day. There will be plenty of humans around. Nobody ever accused Edward of being modest in his actions."

"Well if we get out of this mess altogether, remind me to be the first. What is St. Marcus Day?"

St. Marcus Day, it turned out happened to be an old Fable. Apparently one of the three Volturi is said to have run all the vampires out of Volterra, before dying a martyr. This tale is also how stories like garlic, and wooden stakes came into being.

"Right, and this place is what, Vampire Mecca a la Italia?" Alice's lip quirked at my mixed languages.

"Something like that. Here's the thing Bella, the sun is going to be directly overhead. I can't go out there. When we get to Volterra, you have to go. Even if I could he wouldn't listen to me. He'd just think I was trying to stop him, he'd think I was lying about you."

i

"So I have to get to him before they do?"

"Preferably get to him before before he steps out." Alice eyes were once again glazed and in the future. "He'll be under the clock tower. If you get lost or turned around, just ask someone for the Palazzo dei Priori."

I chanted it silently to myself for a moment while Alice raced in between cars headed to the walled city. "He'll do it at exactly noon."

I glanced at the clock on the dash and gasped. "Alice..."

"I know." It was eleven thirty-eight, the little turbo was roaring louder than anything I'd ever heard in my life, I began to hyperventilate, there was no way I would make it to him in time.

I closed my eyes, focussing on my breathing. The sound of the electric window sliding down forced my eyes open, we were at the entrance of the city.

Alice spoke to the guard in perfect Italian, flashing her breath taking smile and rolling a ridiculously large sum of money in his hand.

The guard smiled and ushered our little car in. "Go, Bella, hurry! Remember Palazzo dei Priori! He'll be under the clock tower!" Without another word I jumped out of the car, located the clock tower and ran toward it - praying I wasn't to late.

* * *

**(`'·****.****¸(`'·****.*********.****·'´)¸****.****·'´)**

All five of you who are thinking

it - no, I'm not revealing my age.

However I will

freely admit that Kansas

will never be _uncool_ -

And JOURNEY will ALWAYS

Kick Ass!

(Proclamations must also

be made to AC/DC (my true love)

No age speculations)

PLEASE)

AS ALWAYS:

Thank you.

Gracias

Grazie

Arigatou

Merci

köszönet

благодарность

!

(¸.·'´(¸.·'´ * `'·.¸)`'·.¸)


End file.
